Forbidden Love
by Byakuya'sGirl90210
Summary: Ashlynn is an Arrancar, just a mere fraccion, to the most blood thirsty Espada there is. She's also Ulquiorra Ciffer's sister. Jushiro is Captain of Squad Thirteen. What happens when they meet in the World of the livind on different missions? UkitakeXOC
1. Preface

**MEANT TO BE A PREFACE**

Ashlynn's Point Of View

I cowered in fear, thinking that my superior was about to strike me. Again. It was always the same everyday; wake up, take a shower, go to a boring meeting, stand behind my superior, follow him everywhere he went, him occasionally getting a fuss in with Ulquiorra, the hottie that was called the fourth strongest Espada, then accidentally make my superior mad for some reason, then get slapped in the face. I had gotten used to Grimmjow Jagerjaque's schedule after a few days. I put my arm over my face, as to protect it. "Put your arm down, I'm not going to hit you. Now get up." I staggered up, clinging to the wall.

"That's a first." an evil smile grew across his face.

"What was that?" he took his hand and grabbed my head, bringing my face to his, leaving two inches between us, "You know I don't like it when people act like jackasses. You are my fraccion, so you will do as I say without any of that attitude." he let go of me, and I backed away a few feet.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry." he started to walk away from me.

"You may go to your room now. I don't feel like doing anything else today." he went into his room and slammed his door, leaving an echo in the halls and a ringing in my ear. I walked a few yards down the hall before turning the knob to the door of my room. I went to the king sized bed and sat down beside the dresser. I ran my fingers through my raven black hair, brushing my hand past my hollow mask fragment. It looked like a headband if you looked at it for the first time. I felt a breeze go through my hollow hole, placed at the base of my neck, but was covered by my uniform. It resembled Ulquiorra Cifer's heavily, but it showed my stomach.

There was a knock on my door, "Who is it?" the door opened, revealing a smiling Gin Ichimaru, "Haven't you ever heard of asking to come in first?" I laid back on the bed.

"Awe, you're cute when ya are mad Ashlynn. Aizen-sama wants ta see ya. Better hurry and see wha he wants." I groaned and rose from the bed, frowning as I left my room. Gin's smile never left his face as I was led to the thrown room. Gin opened the door for me and I walked into the large room. Aizen was perched on a stone thrown, and had his head resting on his palm.

"Ashlynn, it is good to see you. How is Grimmjow treating you?" I scoffed and out her hands on my hips.

"I don't know. I'll tell you when all the bruises on my arms and back go away." he chuckled and got up from his seat, then walked down the stairs to me. His cold, brown eyes met my deep purple ones.

"I'm sorry. I knew I should have let Ulquiorra taken you as his fraccion, but Grimmjow insisted that he needed you more than Ulquiorra." I rubbed my arm.

"Yeah, as a boxing tool. Now what do you want?" he put his hand on my shoulder, but I slapped it away.

"I want you to go to the World of the Living and scout out what all the soul reapers there are doing. I want a full report in two weeks or so. Do you think you could handle that?" I smiled.

"Two weeks without Grimmjow? Yes! I can definitely handle that! I'll pack immediately!" I ran to my room and took a suitcase from the closet, then packed it with all my clothes.

* * *

Ukitake's Point Of View

"Are you alright Captain? Do you need water?" I smiled weakly at Captain Unohana as she poured a small glass of water. My smile was interrupted by wet coughs of blood, which stained the bed sheets and my captain's haori. She wiped the blood from my chin and gave me the glass.

"Thank you Retsu." she stroked my hair.

"Anything for my best friend. I'll let you rest now. You need some sleep." she left the room, leaving me alone. I tried to sleep, but I kept tossing and turning, wondering about the mission Head Captain Yamamoto was sending me to do. Something about reinforcements to Captain Hitsugaya's team that was already there. I moaned when I looked at the clock that read three in the morning. I sat up and walked to the kitchen, running my fingers through my tangled, snow white hair, a reminder to me that I had tuberculosis. I took another bottle of water and went into the den, then sat down in my favorite black suede chair. I sat in silence as I drank the water. My eyes started to droop after I set the empty bottle on the table, and I finally fell asleep. The next morning, the gates were opened for me to go to the World of the Living. A Hell Butterfly emerged from the hallway, and it led me through. Minutes passed before I entered the crowded streets of Karakura Town, unseen by the humans that made the crowd.


	2. First Meeting

**CHAPTER ONE  
First Meeting**

Ashlynn's Point Of View

I walked down the streets to Urahara shop. I knocked on the door, and waited, "Come on in, the door is open." I entered the wood scented shop to see a man in green clothing and a green hat, with a fan in front of his face, "What can I do for you, young lady?"

"I need a gigai. Can you make one for me?" his fan closed, revealing a shocked face.

"A what?"

"Don't play dumb. I need a gigai for a special mission I'm on. Please, you must help me. I'm trying to run away from someone, but they can't see humans, and, if I'm in a gigai, maybe he won't recognize me. You have to help. Please?" I got down on my knees. I was a pretty good liar. I got good practice from all those years of lying to Grimmjow about his fusses with Ulquiorra. Luckily he didn't notice I was an arrancar. Aizen had given me an old soul reaper uniform as well.

"I see. Come to the back and I can measure your height and get one made, okay?" I nodded and followed him to what looked like a tailor room. Thirty minutes later, and a thank you, I left the shop wearing my gigai. I topped it off with a red beret, hiding my hollow mask. I took out a piece of paper. I wrote a note at the top.

_Ok, guy who makes gigais, enemy number one._ I thought and wrote. I folded the paper and tucked it back into my pocket. I walked into an alley and closed my eyes after buying and changing into jeans and a T-shirt, "I sense a rather strong reatsu. But it is also weak, health wise. It's nearby." I opened my eyes and jumped to the roof of the building. I saw an overview of the town, then saw someone in a white cape, with waist length snow white hair about fifteen feet away from me. I stood in awe when he turned around and I saw his eyes catch the sun, sending off a warm mocha shade of brown.

* * *

Ukitake's Point Of View

_Can she see me?_ I looked at the petite girl as she looked at me. Or seemed to.

"Can you help me? I'm lost." she held her wrist and rubbed her toe against the roof cement.

"So you can see me?" I rubbed my forehead, "Are you a soul reaper?"

"Um, kind of. Um, you see, I left Seretei after graduating from the Academy and came here. I went to Urahara's shop and got a gigai, so I've been living in the World of the Living for the past few years. I just moved here though. I'm Ashlynn... Minchatu." I went to her and extended my hand, then shook hers with mine.

"I'm Jushiro Ukitake, captain of Squad Thirteen in the Court Guard Squads. Pleasure to meet you. You can call me Jushiro, if you want." She smiled at me, a little too wide.

I chuckled at her eagerness, "Um, do you by any chance have any time to show me around. I'm so lost and I don't think a map will help any." I patted her back.

"Of course. I know this place pretty well, so I would be happy to show you around." I kept my hand around her shoulder as I led her around. She kept alert for something, like she was searching for something, or someone.

* * *

Ashlynn's Point Of View

It was hard for me to stay concentrated as Captain Ukitake led me around Karakura Town, "This is the little shopping center if you want to find clothes and shoes." I nodded as he continued talking, but I soon got lost thinking about his voice. _His voice is so gentle and kind. It's not what I'm used to. Grimmjow would always yell at me and hit me._ Absentmindedly, I leaned into his side and yawned.

"Are you tired?" I blushed as I left his side.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am pretty tired. I had a long trip, and I guess it just caught up with me." he laughed, his smile was soft and warm.

"Then how about this: I'll get a gigai from Urahara and I will treat you to a nice dinner, to welcome you here. You up to that?" I smiled again and nodded.

"That would be great! Thank you Captain Ukitake." I bowed slightly, but he took my shoulder and gently brought me back up.

"I told you to call me Jushiro, didn't I?" I thought it was Grimmjow talking at first, since Grimmjow would always ask things like that, only much angrier, so I closed my eyes and looked away, "Are you okay? I'm not going to hit you." I reopened my eyes and blushed a deeper pink as I looked at him again.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just used to getting yelled at a lot." he touched my cheek.

"Is that why you moved here? To get away from it?" I turned away again and rubbed my arm subconsciously, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked a personal question like that."

"No, no, it's fine. Really. I like to talk about it. It helps me vent." I breathed deeply.

"Then we can go to dinner right now if you want. Urahara's shop it across the street, and be already has a gigai waiting fir me, so I can pick it up, we can go to dinner, and you can tell me all about yourself." he put my hand on his elbow and he led me to Urahara's shop.

"Hey Kisuke, I'm here!" a loud crash came from the kitchen.

"Ah, Jushiro! I'll get your gigai. It will be ready in a few minutes." Jushiro sat down in a rocking chair on the porch. He raised a tissue to his mouth and gave a few coughs. He lowered the tissue, and I saw drops of blood seeping into it. He saw my worried face and smiled.

"It's okay. I'm fine. This always happens." I nodded, but my worried face remained.

"Here it is! Do you want to go ahead and put it on?" Jushiro stood up and got into the gigai. Theman in green looked at me, "It is nice to see you again. How is that gigai fitting?"

"Um, fine I guess. It's still a little snug, but I'm sure it'll be fine." he smiled and put his fan over his face. I knew he started smiling as Jushiro put his hand on my back.

"Thank you Kisuke. I'll be on my way now. Good bye." they both waved at each other and Jushiro and I left, "Now, on to dinner."

* * *

Ukitake's Point Of View

I knew this place pretty well, so I took her to the little bistro just a few minutes away from Urahara's shop. Her eyes looked full of wonder as she looked at all the food in the dsplay case. I could have sworn I saw her drool a little.

"Table for two?" I smiled at the waitress and nodded, "Right this way please." I followed behind Ashlynn to our table. We sat down and she took her menu.

"I've never been to a place like this. It's so beautiful. Everything here is beautiful." she gazed at the flowers in a vase that was in the middle of the table. She reached over and took a pink rose from it, then breathed in it's scent, "Mmmmm, this smells good." I laughed a bit. She looked at me, then back to the rose. She got up from her chair and went to me. Bending down, she tucked the rose in my hair.

"What was that for?" she smiled and sat back down, shrugging at the same time.

"Pink looks good with white. I couldn't help it. So, tell me about yourself." I leaned back and began my story.

"Oh, nothing really important. I am the captain of Squad Thirteen, I have five brothers and two sisters. I have tuberculosis, that was why you saw blood in the tissue earlier today. It is also why I have white hair." I pointed to my hair and accidentally knockked the flower from my ear. I smiled and tucked it into my chest pocket on my shirt, "I don't have a lieutenant for my squad, unlike the other twelve. My two third seats do the lieutenant's work. What about you? Tell me about yourself."

* * *

Ashlynn's Point Of View

My heart felt like it had stopped when he asked me to tell about myself, "W-Well, there's nothing really to say. I lived in a place where I couldn't stand anyone, my superior was a blood thirsty bastard who only wanted to fight, so I came here. When I left Seretei, I came here briefly to get a gigai. After a few years, I finally moved here." he listened intently. _He really cares about me and my past. Wow, he is so kind. _Our food arrived and we started to eat. World of the Living food tasted better than Hueco Mundo's by a ginormous level. I finished my meal in about ten minutes flat.

"Wow, you were pretty hungry." I blushed when I saw that his plate was still two thirds full.

"Excuse me. That was rude, scarfing down my meal like that." I gave a small giggle, to which was rewarded with a kind and soft smile.

"It's fine. You were pretty hungry, so I can understand. I get like that all the time. I'm full actually. Want to do anything else while you're out? I would be more than happy to go with you so you don't get lost." we both laughed.

"Sure. I would like that. Is there a park nearby? I would love to get some fresh air and see the flowers." he paid the check and took my hand.

"Yes there is. Would you like me to take you?" I nodded and he helped me up, "Then let's go. The sunset here is beautiful." I kept finding myself blush as we walked back outside. The streets were almost empty as the sun began to set. I saw the park and our pace quickened. We kept passing glances at each other, and a smile came across his face, "So, you want to rce do you? You're on." he vanished from my sight, but I soon saw him running ahead of me. With ease he beat me onto the bridge, and I stopped beside him, panting with him in unison, "That was some good foot-" his eyes grew wide and he suddenly started to cough. Blood fell to the cement.

"Jushiro!" I held his shoulders as he continued to cough. Blood formed a small pool under him. His coughs settled slightly.

"I'm okay. This happens all the time." he barely finished the sentence when another coughing fit consumed him. I made him sit down and lean against the column. I put his hair behind his ears and took a ponytail holder I had and tied it back. I felt his head.

"You fell like you have a slight fever." my beret fell to the side of my face, "Hang on, I've got an idea." I took the beret and knelt beside the creek, then put the beret in the water. I wrung it out and carried it back to him, then put it on his forehead, "That should help."

"Thank you." I smiled and rubbed the rest of the blood from his lips. My face was inches away from his.

"No problem. Let's just not do anymore races, okay?" he smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

"So, how long are you going to be here?" he waited a few seconds before answering.

"A week I think. Two tops." I lowered my head.

"Oh, okay. So, where are you staying?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe at Orihime Inoue's. She lives in a three bedroom apartment. What about you?" I never really thought of where I would be staying.

"Um, I might be staying in a hotel. My stuff hasn't been moved in yet." he shook his head.

"No you're not. I'm sure Orihime can spare the free room for you. She's a very hospitable girl." My confidence went down.

"Is Orihime your girlfriend?" He laughed loudly.

"Of course not! She is merely sixteen. She just gives us soul reapers a place to stay when we visit here." I smiled again, a glimmer of hope burned inside me.

_What is this feeling? I feel, all tingly... and happy... and... my heart... it's racing out of my chest... what is... this feeling? I've never... felt like this before... I feel happy... and something else. He's so kind... His eyes and smile... they're so warm and... am I? Could this be... what Gin was talking about? Could I be... in love?_

**Flashback**

"Gin, what are you talking about? You confuse me so much." I walked down the hallway, talking to Gin.

"I'm talking bout love Ashlynn. I loved someone in Seretei before I came here. She was beautiful, and everytime I saw her blue eyes, I felt all weird, like I was floating. Ya need ta love ta survive Ashlynn. Don't take that for grantide if ya do find it." he flash stepped away, making me feel even more confused.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Ukitake's Point Of View

Something screamed at me. Something in my subconscious called out to me to kiss her. I tried to ignore it, but as I saw her smiling, I felt compelled to give in. _No, I can't kiss her. I just met her a few hours ago!_

_You will only be here a week Jushiro._

_Sogyo No Kotowari?_

_Yes. Haven't you noticed how she's been acting?_

_No, not really._

_Idiot._

_Hey! _

_Look at her. She's constantly showing a nervous face. Whenever women like someone, they always show that face. _I looked at Ashlynn, who kept a smile on her face.

_How do you know? Are you this ladies man all of the sudden._

_You really are an idiot sometimes._

_Your point?_

_I've seen about twently plus women in your squad look at you the same way Jushiro. Look closely at Ashlynn. She is showing genuine love. Now, if you don't kiss her now, I'll materialize in the middle of the night and wake your sorry ass up and then beat it into a pulp for being stupid enough for letting her go. _

_Okay okay! Geesh. Just give it time. I've still got a week._

_

* * *

_

Ashlynn's Point Of View

"Jushiro? Are you alright?" Jushiro snapped out of his blank stare and looked at me.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just, thinking a bit." I tilted my head.

"About what?"

"Mmm, stuff." I put my hands on my hips.

"Now, why don't I believe that? Hey, there's the sunset!" I helped Jushiro up and we looked over the water. The sun was beginning to change the sky's colors to an orange pink color, "Beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." he put his hand on his mouth.

"W-what? Did you just say I was more beautiful than the sunset?" his hand lowered, revealing a blush.

"I didn't mean to. It sort of slipped." a tear filled my eyes.

"No one has ever told me I was beautiful. Thank you." he put his hand on mine.

"Anytime." I suddenly found myself locking my lips with his. I tried to pull away, but he returned the kiss to me, stopping me from wanting to pull away. His hand went to my back and pulled me to him. I snaked my hands behind his neck and wisted my fingers into his long white hair. I could taste little hints of his blood on his lips. We pulled back slowly, smiling at each other before embracing. He held me gently but firm, both of us oblivious to the blue haired demon standing in the air above us. I sighed deeply.

_Wow_

_

* * *

_

Ukitake's Point Of View

_Wow_ Grimmjow's Point Of View

* * *

_Damn._


	3. A Thing Called Friends

**Chapter Two  
A Thing Called Friends**

Whisps of his white hair drifted across my fingertips as he held me close to him. His warm shoulder welcomed my head as I was pulled closer to him. It was after the hug ended, that I felt traces of a reatsu that sent chills up my spine. Jushiro blushed and turned from me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me." I leaned against the rail, looking at his graceful features. His soft mocha brown eyes were gazing quietly over the river. I put my hand on his.

"It's okay, really." I sighed, "But you know, it's hard to resist when you're in such a beautiful place." I mentally slapped myself. _It's hard to resist when you're in such a beautiful place? What kind of answer is that?! Nice going Ashlynn._ He smiled and nodded his head, parts of his bangs fell over his face. _I just want to reach out and run my fingers though it._ I had to keep reminding myself not to actually reach out and touch the snow white hair that rested on his head. I held my wrist with my hand, just in case, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better. Thank you for asking." I smiled, but the strange reatsu lingered around me. Jushiro noticed it too, "Do you feel that reatsu? Its owner is gone, but I can still feel hints of it."

"Yes. I know who's it is too." he turned back to me.

"Who's is it?" I looked up at the sky.

"Grimmjow Jagerjaques. It's his, I can guarantee it." he looked in the same direction as I was.

"How do you know?" my silent gasp left me staring at Jushiro.

_Might as well tell him now._ I took a deep breath, "I know, because he is my superior." I stepped out of my gigai, then pulled my kimono top down so that my hollow hole was seen, "I'm his fraccion. I never lived in the World ofthe Living, I lied. I just came here today. I've been trying to find a way out for so long, and when I was sent here by Aizen, I was to scout out enemies. But now, I just want to quit and stay here." he backed away a few feet. _Oh no. Please no. I blew it again._

"Y-You're an arrancar?" I lowered my head and nodded slowly.

"I don't want to be. I want to be a normal soul. I didn't want to be tortured anymore by Grimmjow." Jushiro came back to me.

"Tortured? How?" I lifted my sleeve, revealing countless bruises then I pulled my shirt up, showing the bruises on my back as well.

"This is my punishment for making him angry. I'm tired of it. I just... want to be normal." I sank to my knees, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just... I just wanted a friend... I don't have any friends, and I thought, that if I lied, that I could actually have a friend. But I blew it again. Now I still don't have any friends." he knelt down and softly took my chin in his hand. He lifted my face to where his kind, chocolate orbs looked into my depressed amethyst ones.

"I'll be your friend." my heart skipped a beat at his answer. I got back into my gigai.

"You're not mad?" he took his finger and traced my cheek as he shook his head no. His strong arms once again hugged me, but his hold was firm.

"No, of course not. I can understand how you feel." he took my hand in his and he pulled me up, "It's dark now, let's head to Orihime's and see if she can spare those rooms. We'll get it all figured out." he put his arm around my shoulder and we walked the rest of the bridge. It was another fifteen minutes before we reached an apartment building. Jushiro rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later an orange-haired girl opened the door.

"Captain Ukitake? What are you doing here? Do you need a place to stay?"

"Yes. I am here on a mission, and I do indeed need a place to stay. This is my friend Ashlynn. Ashlynn, this is Orihime Inoue." we shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you Orihime. Thank you for letting me stay as well." he waved her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." I noticed my hand was empty, "Jushiro, I left my suitcase somewhere in the park. All my stuff is in it."

"Then we'll just have to get you new stuff." he reached into his shirt and pulled out a money pouch.

"You don't have to buy me anything, I'll get some new clothes tomorrow myself." he pushed me inside the apartment.

"Nope, I am going to get you some new things. Orihime, can she borrow some of your pajamas for tonight?"

"Yes. Hold on just a sec." she ran down the hallway and came back with some purple pajamas, "Are these okay?" I smiled and took them.

"Yes. Thank you. Purple is my favorite color." she grinned at my answer and poured some milk in a few glasses.

"I'm glad to hear that. So, Captain Ukitake, how's Seretei doing?" she handed a glass to us and sat down with a plate of cookies. We each took one and enjoyed our snack.

"Well, we're still trying to prepare for the winter war, but other than that, it's been pretty quiet." he coughed a bit, "Don't worry, it isn't an attack." Orihime looked at me with her smile.

"So Ashlynn, how do you know Captain Ukitake?" I didn't know what to say exactly. I wanted to tell her the truth, but I didn't want her to freak out.

"She's a visiting friend who protects souls in another country." Jushiro answered for me, "She came with me when I was told that I was coming here for a bit. Head Captain Yamamoto said she could go with me." I could tell he didn't like lying to her either.

"Oh! That's nice! So, is there a problem here that required a captain?" he nodded and yawned a little.

"Yes. Since we are about two months away from the war, there's been a rise in hollow activities. I'm afraid Aizen has been trying to distract us by these hollows here, or he could be scouting out our weaknesses." my eyes widened.

_That's the mission **I **was sent on..._ I settled my facial expression when I noticed I looked surprised. I accidentally yawned loudly, "Excuse me. Sorry about that." I blushed deeply when Jushiro laughed.

"No need for an apology Ashlynn. You're just tired. Why don't you go on to bed?" I nodded and we both stood up, "I'll show you where your room is. Is that alright Orihime?" she nodded with her smile still on her face.

"Of course! I'll prepare your room while you help her." she ran off down the hall. Jushiro led me to my room. I turned on the light and smiled when I saw the warm bed.

"It's wonderful." I left his side and sat on the bed, tracing my fingers over the blankets, "So full of color." he came and sat beside me, "I'm not used to this."

"Used to what? Having color in your room?" I shook my head and gazed into those chocolate eyes, making that funny feeling I felt earlier today come back.

"No. Having friends and a warm bed to go to. I'm not used to it. I'm used to getting beaten daily and going to sleep on a hard couch in a freezing room with no blankets, while Grimmjow is in the large bed, big enough for twenty people." he put his arms around me, "It's nice having friends."

"Yes. You can come back to Seretei with me. I'll explain everything to Head Captain Yamamoto and you'll never have to worry about Grimmjow or Aizen again." my eyes glimmered with hope as I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Jushiro." I yawned again and crawled under the covers, "Goodnight." he held my hand and kissed it softly.

"Goodnight Ashlynn." he stood by the doorway and turned the light off. I put my hand over my chest, my heart beating out of control.

"This feeling... I like it... Could this really be what Gin was talking about? Is this love?" I fell asleep a few minutes later.

**UKITAKE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I thanked Orihime when she left my room, leaving the sheets pulled down and a pair of pajamas left out for me. I got in the bed and looked at my zanpaku-to, "Happy?"

_Yes. Yes I am. How do you feel?_

_Like I'm on fire._ I put my hands behind my bed.

_Awe, my master is in love!_ I sat up and looked at my zanpaku-to.

_You think? Am I really in love?_

_How many times have you felt like that for a girl or woman in your lifetime? Hmmm?_ I shrugged and propped myself on my elbow.

_Never I guess. But, we're from two different worlds._

_So was Captain Kuchiki and his wife Hisana, but they ended up together._

_Yes, but she passed away only five years later. That's not exactly a happy ending. Besides, I wasn't meaning like that. I'm from the world of soul reapers and she's from the world of hollows. How can our worlds collide without consequences?_

_Figure out a way. True love cannot be stopped Jushiro._

_You sound like a woman Sogyo No Kotowari._

_So I've been talking to Captain Unohana's zanpaku-to during your captain's meetings, sue me. I chuckled and leaned back down. _

_Okay. But I don't want to just suddenly show my feelings. I want to see how she feels first._

_She's obsessed with your eyes._ I caught my breath.

_What? _

_She's obsessed with your eyes. Her zanpaku-to told me it was all she thought about._ That made me smile to myself.

_My eyes?_

_Yes. Her zanpaku-to said she has a weakness for brown eyes. Sleep now my master. You must be tired from earlier tonight when you had your attack./ I nodded and closed my eyes. /Sleep well master. Remember, your dreams are mine, so no nightmares._ I smiled again before drifting.

**GRIMMJOW'S POINT OF VIEW**

I entered Los Noches that night pissed off more than usual. I don't know whether it was that my fraccion wasn't doing her job, or if I found her kissing the enemy. Either way I wanted to hit something, so I pounded my fist into the wall, shattering and cracking the wall from the impact.

"My, someone is a little angry." I turned angrily at the fox smiling Gin Ichimaru.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see that I'm pissed off?!" he laughed and walked in without my permission.

"Yes. Could it be that little Ashlynn was in the arms of another man?" my eyes grew wide towards him.

"How the hell do you know about that?! It's none of your damn business!" he opened his eyes slightly, revealing those rare gold eyes.

"I have my sources. I can't really blame her though. The way you treat her, I would have done the same thing too." I growled at him and sat down.

"Shut the hell up. I'll treat her the way I want." then it hit me, "You were talking to her again weren't you? About that damn girl from the Soul Society! You two were talking about that stupid emotion called love weren't you?!" I felt the tip of his blade pressed to my neck.

"So you think love is stupid, eh? You don't know the meaning of love." I felt his breath on my ear, "Or maybe you're jealous because little Ashlynn is in move and it isn't with you." my breathing stiffened as he lowered his sword, "Let me tell you something Grimmjow. Love is the best thing you can ever have. I was foolish enough to come here, and in the process I left the most precious thing I could ever have in my life. And if we do manage to live through this, she might never forgive me. Don't you dare say in my presence that love is a stupid emotion." with that he swiftly left. That was about the only time I ever heard him talk seriously like that. It still bothered me, thinking about Ashlynn in another man's arms, kissing him passionately as if she has known him for years. I never had an interest in her, she was just my stupid fraccion, but now that I know she has feelings for a man on the other side annoyed me to my last wit. I scratched my head trying to figure out how to get her back here.

_Maybe this was Aizen's plan after all. Just to get on my damn nerves._ I stood up and walked to the bed, falling on top of it and staring at the ceiling. I glanced down at the empty couch beside the bed. _Damn. Something has to be done about this Captain Ukitake._


	4. Broken Hearts

**CHAPTER THREE  
Broken Hearts  
****GRIMMJOW'S POINT OF VIEW**

Walking through the halls of Los Noches, I felt this sudden wave of boredom, "Ashlynn..." I growled. With no sleep last night, I was more pissed than ever. That empty couch truly bothered me now. I was so used to waking up to her sleeping body on the white leather couch with the dreamy expression on her face. I looked in a mirror and saw myself smiling. /Why the hell am I smiling?/ I put on my usual scowl and stretched, but glared at the emerald eyed demon walking towards me from the other end of the hall, hands in his pockets like always. I sighed and continued my walk. I tried to ignore him.

"Aizen wishes to speak with you trash. What did you do this time?" I stopped.

"How the hell should I know? I do everything wrong apparently. Just leave me the hell alone." he turned and started to walk away.

"Well, it is probably about you letting my sister fall in love with the enemy." I flash stepped to him and grabbed his neck, slamming him into the wall. His facial expression didn't change, but mine went from pissed to furious.

"Don't say that. She is not his and never will be." I dropped him and went on my way, "I will make sure of that."

* * *

**ASHLYNN'S POINT OF VIEW**

I woke up the next morning to what sounded like coughing, coming from the room next to me. I ripped the covers off the bed and ran to the next room, finding Jushiro kneeling on the floor with a bloody hand over his mouth. Orihime was holding his shoulders. I rushed to him with a towel that was on the table and knelt beside him, "Here." he replaced his hand with the towel but still coughed, "Orihime, please get him some water." she nodded and ran to the kitchen, coming back a few seconds later with a glass of water. Jushiro finally stopped coughing, but he looked extremely pale. He took the glass from Orihime and gulped it down in three seconds.

"Thank you Orihime." she smiled at him, "I'm sorry I woke you Ashlynn." I glanced at the clock. It was 5:33 A.M.

"It's no problem. I'm usually up way earlier than this." he raised an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"I'll just, go make breakfast now." with an awkward laugh she left us alone. I took the towel and wiped the blood off his chin and hand, tucking his bangs behind his ears so they didn't get stained red.

"You're not a fighter, are you?" I glanced at him as he gently took hold of my wrist and took the towel from my hand.

"Not really. I mean, I do have a sword and all, but, I don't like to fight. Fighting solves nothing, it just makes more hatred form. I don't like to fight, much less kill. My specialty is in healing. That's why Grimmjow wanted me as his fraccion. If he was ever injured I could heal him. I never raised my sword to anyone." he smiled at me, making me feel lightheaded.

"That's good. You would be good to go to Squad Four with Captain Unohana. Her squad specializes with healing." I really liked the idea of going back to Seretei with Jushiro, but...

"But I'm an arrancar. Won't the other soul reapers go all security alert if I'm there? Arrancars aren't really welcome there." I looked to the floor, but felt my chin being raised back to face Jushiro.

"Nothing will happen if no one knows." I smiled and hugged him. I heard him chuckle and felt his warm hand press against my back. A faint aroma of candy was floating around him.

"Can you tell me about something?" he curiously looked at me.

"Sure, anything. What about?" I wrung my hands nervously.

"C-can you tell me... What love feels like?"

* * *

**UKITAKE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was frozen, repeating the question in my mind. _What does love feel like..._ I looked into her deep purple eyes, "L-love?" her eyes widened and she looked away quickly.

"I'm sorry. I guess Gin is getting to me." I raised an eyebrow, "He would tell me about love and to never, under any circumstances, let it go. I-I just wanted your point of view on the matter. It was a stupid question, forget it, you don't have to answer." she was about to stand up and run out of the room, but I took her wrist to stop her.

"No, it's alright. I don't mind, really. I can't really explain it though. But Gin told you that?" she nodded, "I feel sorry for him. If only he knew how much Rangiku has hurt over this whole matter. She barely talks now. She just sits at her desk with a sad expression on her face. But, I don't really have much hope for love in my future. Who wants to date or marry a guy that coughs up blood at any given moment?" I felt her hand brush over mine.

"I would." I don't think she meant to say it. The second it came out of her mouth, she blushed deeply, "E-excuse me." she ran out of the room. I staggered to the door to follow, but I was still weak, and could only watch her run out the front door.

* * *

**ASHLYNN'S POINT OF VIEW**

I ran down the streets of Karakura Town until my legs grew tired and forced me to stop. Catching my breath, I leaned against a tree, "I can't believe I said that. He must be so freaked out now. But Gin was right... I'm in... in love." I hinted a slight smile.

"Well, then you'll be heartbroken when I slaughter his ass." I turned swiftly to see deep blue eyes. He grabbed my wrist before I could escape.

"Grimmjow! Let go of me!" he laughed menacingly and tightened his grip to a painful level.

"I would be more worried about your white-haired prince charming Ashlynn." my eyes widened, "Cause when I'm through with him he won't even have a human form." I looked back in the direction of Orihime's home.

"No! Grimmjow, you can't!" he held me up by my wrist, my feet dangling to the ground.

"Then break his heart and come back to Los Noches. If you do that, then I won't harm him. It's your choice Ashlynn: Break his heart, or I'll break him." he was gone with a breeze of wind. I fell to my knees and sobbed.

"I can't... I can't... He's too kind for me to hurt... But if I don't... Grimmjow will-" I was cut off by more sobbing, "But how could I break his heart without breaking my own?" I leaned against the tree to support myself as I gave way to my tears.

"Ashlynn?" I glanced up to see those beautiful brown eyes. He saw my tear stained face and knelt beside me, "Ashlynn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I-I'm fine." he put his arms around me and pulled me close to him. _He's always so warm._ I held his shoulders as I cried into his chest. It was now or never.

"Ashlynn, please tell me." I sniffled a bit and gathered the courage that would break both our hearts.

"I can't..." I backed away a few feet, holding a fist to my chest, "I can't..." I looked up to a clam face.

"Can't what Ashlynn?" I closed my eyes, trying to hold in the new tears.

"I can't do this... I'm sorry Jushiro... But I can't do this." this time he looked heartbroken, which nearly killed me, "I'm sorry." I opened a garganta and stepped through, "I'm sorry." I saw him reach out for me, but the garganta closed, the last image I saw was those pain filled eyes.

* * *

**UKITAKE'S POINT OF VIEW**

She opened the garganta and apologized before disappearing. My heart felt like it was just ripped in two, but that theory was soon changed when I started another coughing attack. I collapsed to the grass as the attack grew worse. _It's getting worse everyday._ "Ashlynn." I said in between coughs, the blood starting to mix with my few tears I could spare to shed. _I should have known better. No one loves a sick man._

* * *

**ASHLYNN'S POINT OF VIEW**

I sobbed heavily, crying out to the black sky above me. My cries sounded like screams. My shaking body wouldn't move, and soon I felt myself being lifted. I looked up to see that Ulquiorra was holding me with a worried expression on his face, "Ulquiorra, put me down." I sobbed.

"Aizen told me to come get you. I can't leave my sister out here." for the first time, I felt my reatsu flare.

"I said PUT ME DOWN!" green reatsu surrounded me as I tried to open the garganta again.

"Aizen locked it. You can't get through unless he permits it. I'm sorry, but you'll never see him again." I gave up upon hearing those words and cried again into his chest.

"Then kill me. Life isn't worth living without him. In the short time I was there, I fell in love. Ulquiorra, if I can't be with him, kill me now!" I hit his chest, but he didn't do anything. The only sounds after that were the echoes of his feet as he walked though the hallways and the echoes from my cries.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Ashlynn! Get out here!" I heard Grimmjow shouting from across the hall. I lifted my face from the leather couch that was dripping tears off the side.

"I SAID LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I **HATE** YOU GRIMMJOW!" a growl turned into a scream as a cero blasted the door off and hit our bedroom wall. A hand grabbed my arm and jerked me off the couch, but it was gentle. I was forced to sit on his bed. He put his hands on my knees as he looked into my sad ones. His eyes were soft, instead of the usual cold and expressionless I was used to.

"Don't say that." I crossed my arms.

"And why shouldn't I?" he looked at the floor.

"Because it hurts." my eyes widened at his answer, "It hurts me when I hear you say you hate me." he sat on his knees and looked pleadingly into my eyes, "What does that sickly squad captain have that I can't give you as well?" I was speechless for a few seconds, then I pushed out of his hold with glaring eyes. He was _not_ going to do reverse psychiatry on me.

"For once, he doesn't beat me. Two, he's much kinder than you will ever be. Third, he protects what he loves. Fourth, he loves me. When I saw the heartbreaking look he gave me when I closed the garganta, I wanted to die. Sure he's sick, but that is part of what makes him, him. He is so kind and loving and smart. All the things you will never be!" I hissed at him with pure venom as I pushed him off into the floor, "He is the greatest thing I could ever have, and you took me from him! You... you bastard..." I walked to the door, "This is the last time I will be sleeping here as your fraccion. Tomorrow night I will be sleeping in my brother's room and will serve as his fraccion from then on. Goodbye Grimmjow." I walked out of the ceroed doorframe, leaving Grimmjow still sitting on the floor. Furious, I barged into Aizen's throne room, "AIZEN!" he walked in with a curious face.

"Yes my beauty? What's wrong?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give me that damn crap again. I don't want to be Grimmjow's fraccion anymore. I wish to be my brother's fraccion from now on. Grimmjow isn't worth my time or pain." he smiled and sat down, drinking a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry my dear, but that cannot be done. Grimmjow wished that you be his fraccion as long as he lived, and I cannot change that." I groaned and left. I headed towards Ulquiorra's room to see what he was doing. The door opened before I could knock.

"Ashlynn?" he led me inside and I fell on his couch facedown.

"Ulquiorra, what am I going to do?! I don't want to be Grimmjow's fraccion anymore, but Aizen said I had to!" he sat beside me and rubbed my back. He only really opened up around me and me. I was the only one who saw him smile. Right now I needed to see him smile.

"It will be okay Ashlynn. You know it upsets me when I see you sad or crying. Come on Ashlynn, smile." I shook my head as I looked sorrowfully at him.

"How can I smile when I broke someone's heart that shouldn't have been broken? Ulquiorra, I love him. In such little time, I... I fell in love... Even if he is sick, there's something deep in my soul that, that leaps when I see him. It's a feeling I can't describe. I want him Ulquiorra. I can't bear it to see him heartbroken." he pulled me onto his lap and shushed me.

"Awe, look at that. Ulquiorra's gone soft." Grimmjow came in and leaned against the wall, "I'll take my fraccion now, if you don't mind." I his my face in Ulquiorra's chest, quivering in both fear and sadness. Ulquiorra's grip tightened around me, showing me that he wasn't about to give me to Grimmjow.

"Who said you could come into my room without permission trash? Can't you see I'm busy?" Grimmjow scoffed and stood in front of Ulquiorra, his foot tapping against the hard marble floor.

"Do you think I give a damn about permission? I do whatever the hell I want. Now give me my fraccion!" Ulquiorra's hand pressed against my head and his grip tightened more. I grabbed his shirt to hold on in case Grimmjow managed to grab me.

"Get out Grimmjow." his smooth, calm voice ordered. A low growl came from Grimmjow's lips, "Or would you like for me to show you the difference in our strengths again?" I laughed to myself.

"Fine. Can I just talk to her in private then?" Ulquiorra was silent for a few seconds before looking at me for approval. I nodded and he set me beside him and left.

"I'll be outside if you need me." he closed the door behind him. I looked at Grimmjow.

"Now what do you want? What more could you do to cause me pain?" I hissed, "You've already destroyed my heart, would you like to destroy my body as well? At least my pain you caused will end!" I slapped him. His facial expression remained the same. In a flash I was pinned against the wall, my hands bound together by a binding spell, "Grimmjow you bastard! What are you doing?!" his lips crushed mine in what seeme like a kiss. Unlike Jushiro, who was kind, gentle, and passionate when kissed, Grimmjow was rude, rough, and demanding. His lips smothered my voice as he reached behind me and started to unzip my dress. I couldn't take anymore, and pretended to kiss back. When he le up a little and allowed me to make the next move, I bit his lower lip, making him end the kiss and spit out the blood that pooled in his mouth, "ULQUIORRA!" the door behind us flew open and a flash of red hit Grimmjow, knocking him away from me. The next instant I felt my dress zipper zip back up and found myself swept up into Ulquiorra's arms. He set me on the bed.

"Just hang on." he turned to Grimmjow and grabbed the collar of the blue-haired bastards collar. The difference between their ranks was obvious as he dragged Grimmjow's body out of the room with little effort. Once Grimmjow was dragged out Ulquiorra came back in and draped a blanket over my shoulders, "I'm sorry. I should have not let him be alone with you. You'll stay here from now on. You won't sleep in there." it sounded more like a command than a suggestion, "I will speak with Lord Aizen in the morning." he made me lay down on his bed and he covered me with the sheets, "Night." he opened a drawer and pulled out two more blankets before going to the couch and laying down on it. I silently cried myself to sleep.

* * *

My eyes opened to a green meadow. _Where am I?_ I sat up and looked around. It looked like the Seretei. I had seen pictures of it on Szayel's computer. But it looked more like training grounds. There were different areas with different terrains: rocky, water, grassy, and many others. I stood up and walked around to explore. I was in a black kimono tied with a purple sash. My hair was tied back into a messy bun. I put my hand on a cherry blossom tree, "Ashlynn!" a familiar voice called. I turned and saw Jushiro running to me, "There you are!" he stopped beside me, "I leave you for five minutes to get us drinks and I come back to see you've disappeared again. What am I going to do with you? Tie you down?" he kissed my cheek while I giggled and took the glass from his hand. His now free hand traced my cheek while his lips gently caressed mine.

"What was that for?" I blushed deeply as our lips disconnected.

"I just wanted my wife to know how much I loved her." I glanced down at my hand and saw two gold bands on my left hand, one sparkling with a large diamond.

_Married? We're... Married?_ I smiled and hugged him, inhaling the candy scent that surrounded him. His warm arms hugged me in return.

"Come on, we need to go see how Kaoru is doing. You know she's joining Head Captain Yamamoto's squad today? My, it seems only yesterday we were singing lullabies to her and playing tag with her. Still looks like you though, even if she does have my hair." he put his arm around my waist and led me out of the area.

_I have a daughter?_ A few minutes later we were standing in front of apparently Squad One's barracks. I heard giggling inside one of the offices.

"Renji, you're such a weirdo!" a female voice chimed out.

"I am not!" I heard more laughing. We walked inside to see Kaoru sitting at a desk with the red head Renji standing beside her with his hands balled into fists. He was staring playfully at her. She saw Jushiro and me and she stood up.

"Mom! Dad!" the white haired girl ran over and hugged us. Her wide purple eyes sparkled like the smile on her face, "Isn't this exciting! Renji told me that only the strongest soul reapers get put into Squad One! And I'm being inducted as fourth seat!" Jushiro laughed.

"Well you deserve it. All the hard work you put into your studies at the Academy paid off. Why don't we go eat?" we started to walk out, but Jushiro started coughing. Blood splattered all over the floor.

"Jushiro!" I fell to the floor with him and leaned him against me, "Jushiro!"

"I guess... This is the final attack... I love you..." his eyes dulled to a dark brown that could have been mistaken for black.

"Jushiro!"

"Dad!"

* * *

A dark room greeted me as I shot up from the bed. Ulquiorra was sitting at the foot of the bed watching me. I pulled my knees to my chest, "Bad dream?" I nodded.

"I wonder what he's doing..." I looked out the window and stared at the moon.

* * *

**UKITAKE'S POINT OF VIEW**

Looking through the window, I watched the stars shine around the moon. _Sogyo No Kotowari, what did I do wrong? Why must this happen every time? _

_I am not certain my master. All I do know is that she did not mean what she said. She was threatened by someone, though I'm not sure who, and they gave her no choice but to go back. Did you not see her heartbroken face? Just give her time. She'll find her way back. I'm sure of it. Just, have faith in her Jushiro. She loves you._ I looked down to my lap at the dying pink rose in my hand, the one Ashlynn put in my hair at the diner.

"Okay. I'll try to have faith. I'll try." I saw a shooting star, "I'll try."

* * *

**GRIMMJOW'S POINT OF VIEW**

_Damn, Ulquiorra has a powerful cero._ I rubbed my back as I went back to my room. I passed Gin along the way.

"Is our little fraccion still upset?" I nodded and tried to continue walking, "Well, then give her what she wants. Maybe she would be happy again if she were with her, how did you put it, white haired prince charming?" I stopped and looked behind my shoulder. Gin has his usual smile on his face.

"I am not going to give her back so easily. If he wants her, he can get on his own two feet and come get her. Otherwise, she's not going anywhere." he chuckled and shook his head, "What the hell are you laughing about?"

"You cannot stop love Grimmjow. You can separate them, yes, but the bonds of love stretch farther than you can imagine. Bo matter how far away you take Ashlynn from him, her love for him will get stronger and stronger. Just remember that when you let her free of her chains. She'll try to escape, I assure you." with that he was gone.

_He always has a way of getting on my nerves. But maybe he's right. I can't just sit here and let Ashlynn fall in love with re enemy. There's only one thing to do._ I showed a wicked smile as I closed my bedroom door, sending me into a completely black room. _**Kill **Jushiro Ukitake._


	5. The War Begins

**CHAPTER FOUR  
The War Begins**

"Ashlynn... Ashlynn..." Ulquiorra called me, trying to wake me up with no success. I shook his hands away. Stretching, I sat up and opened my eyes.

"Oh, Ulquiorra, it's you..." I yawned and laid back down, "Wake me up when Jushiro is here." I pulled the covers over my head.

"He isn't here. But someone else would like to talk to you. Orihime Inoue?" I jolted up with wide eyes, "Aizen said she would be good for our plan, so he sent me to get her last night. Would you like to go visit her?" I nodded and got out of the bed. He led me down the hallway to an unnumbered room. He knocked once or twice before entering, "Orihime, I have brought you a guest." the sad, orange haired girl turned to me with sad grey eyes. She was dressed in an all white dress.

"Ashlynn? What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra left while I made my way in to sit down, "Jushiro was so worried when he came home and said you had left."

"I live here Orihime. I am Ulquiorra's younger sister." her eyes widened, "I know I didn't tell the truth, but, I didn't want anyone know. Jushiro was the only one I told. Did he say anything when he went back to your apartment?" she sat down beside me, that sad expression on her face.

"Yes. He was mumbling something. The only part I heard was, 'No one loves a sick man'. I just left him alone so he could have some rest." it broke my heart hearing what he said.

"But I do love him." she glanced up at me, "I do love him. I didn't want to leave. Grimmjow forced me to. He said he would kill Jushiro if I didn't. I couldn't see Jushiro hurt because of me. But I did hurt him. I broke his heart because I pretended that I didn't love him. I want to leave here! Orihime, what should we do?" she hugged me.

"I don't know. Part of me is hoping that Ichigo will rescue me like he always does. Along with Chad and Uryu. But, before I was forced here, Jushiro became deathly ill and had to return to Seretei to receive treatment from Captain Unohana." I quietly gasped.

_He's deathly ill?! No! I have to go to him!_ I instantly wept tears, "I should be with him. I shouldn't have listened to Grimmjow. I-" at about that time, three great reatsus entered Hueco Mundo. Orihime glanced at the window.

"It's Ichigo... And Chad... And Uryu..." she didn't smile, "I hope they'll be alright." Ulquiorra came back in.

"Ashlynn, please go to breakfast while I talk with Orihime." I staggered from the room as a tray with food rolled past me. I stayed beside the door, "Your breakfast is here. Eat so you can stay strong."

"No." was her answer.

"That wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Until Lord Aizen says otherwise, one of your duties to him is staying alive, and that means to eat. I will give you one hour. If I come back and see that you haven't eaten, I shall have to restrain you and shove it down your throat." I covered my mouth and didn't hear him walking to the door. His eyes widened when he saw me standing there, "The look on your face tells me that you heard that."

"I did, but I don't want to believe that you would threaten her in that way. You're just like Grimmjow." I let my attitude get the best of me and didn't mean to say the last sentence, "I-I'm sorry Ulquiorra. I didn't mean it." I hugged myself, "I'm sorry. Why can't I leave? What good am I here? I'm not powerful. Your first release state was mine, though when we were created it was transferred to you, so why am I here?" he shrugged. I yawned a little, and soon found myself being lifted up, cradled to Ulquiorra's firm chest.

"You need more sleep." my eyes closed again.

"Why... am I here?"

* * *

**UKITAKE'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Jushiro, you shouldn't strain yourself. You'll only make your condition worse." Retsu gently pushed me back against the pillows, "Now, tell me what happened?" I looked at her with a heavy heart.

"I don't really know where to begin." she put her hand on mine.

"The beginning would be nice." she joked. She giggled a bit with her smirk adorning her face.

"Smartass. Even after the Academy." I mumbled, making her laugh more. I then told her everything. Ashlynn, her being an arrancar, the conversations with my zanpaku-to, everything leading down to earlier yesterday evening, "Then she just left."

"I'm so sorry Jushiro." she leaned over and hugged me, "It will be alright."

"No. It won't be alright Retsu. This feeling I had when I was around her, it was indescribable. Like, we were the only two people there, no matter how crowded the streets were. She was so beautiful and kind. She told me she hated fighting, and how she would rather heal. I told her she might be able return here with me and join your healing squad. She loved the idea, but the only part she worried about was her being an arrancar. Now she's gone, Orihime's been kidnapped, and our chances of defeating Aizen are slimming by each passing moment. And I'm afraid I won't be able to help because of all these-!" I was interrupted by coughing and blood. Retsu grabbed a towel and put it over my mouth to stop the blood from spraying everywhere.

"Easy, easy. Rest now my friend. You need to save your strength as much as possible." she smoothed the bags out of my face and put another glass of clod water on my night stand, "I'll come back later and give you your medicine. You just rest. I'll tell Kiyone and Sentarou not to bother you." I thanked her and she left. I leaned back against the pillows, listening to a bird singing in my private garden.

"It's so pretty, the way birds sing their songs. It reminds me of Ashlynn's laugh." I gathered the strength I had and sat up, looking out the window to see two red birds flying together like they were playing tag. I watched them fly until they disappeared behind the garden wall, "Take care of each other now."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY  
****ASHLYNN'S POINT OF VIEW**

"All three previous espada? They're dead? And the current ninth espada too?" Ulquiorra nodded, "This shouldn't be happening. No one needs to be fighting." I sat down beside the table and put my hands over my face. Ulquiorra opened the door, "Where are you going?"

"Grimmjow has stolen Orihime from her room and is planning on healing that soul reaper's wounds so they can finish their fight." I tried to follow him, but he took my shoulders and led me back inside, "No, you need to stay here. There's no telling who you'll meet if you wander the halls alone. And you know you don't like to fight. You don't need to get hurt. Just wait until Aizen takes his group to Karakura Town."

"But Ulquiorra-" he put his finger on my lips.

"No buts. You're my sister, and I need you to stay safe until they leave. This Kurosaki boy doesn't know about you, and if he sees you he'll want to kill you. What good to Ukitake will you be if you're dead?" I reluctantly nodded, but hugged him.

"Just please be careful yourself. I don't want to lose my brother." he hugged me back and patted my head, walking me back to the couch.

"Alright. Aizen is going to leave in an hour or so. Why don't you try to sleep a little?" I laid back against the couch, feeling a hot tear run down my cheek, "It'll be okay Ashlynn. Remember that you can always call me when you need help." he kissed my cheek and disappeared. We had this thing where we can communicate to each other telepathically. We can sense each other's distress. Of course, I couldn't sit still after about an hour or two, so I decided to walk around and see if I could find Aizen. On my way, I felt massive reatsu. It was Grimmjow's and the Ichigo boy's. I ran in that direction and went outside long enough to see the soul reaper slice through Grimmjow, who was in his released form. Grimmjow was lowered to the ground and the soul reaper jumped back up to Orihime. I ran out to Grimmjow and knelt down beside him, cradling his upper body in my arms.

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow! Answer me!" he turned his head and looked at me. His eyes were a dull blue.

"A-Ashlynn? Is that you?" I nodded and brushed his bangs out of his eyes and dried the blood off his cheeks.

"Yeah. It's me." I felt tears well in my eyes. All those times he beat me and yelled at me didn't come to my mind as he lay in my arms dying. I felt awful. A tear fell on his cheek.

He smiled and wiped the tear off my chin, "You're crying... for me?"

"What can I say? You grow on people." he chuckled but coughed a bit.

"Ashlynn... I'm-I'm sorry, for what I did. All those times." I shook my head and put my finger on his bloody lips.

"Don't apologize. Just save your strength. I can heal you." he took my hand before I could get my zanpaku-to.

"No. I'm afraid... It won't work this time. My wounds are too deep." his eyes fluttered open and closed, "I'm sorry, for doing what I did last night."

"Don't be silly. It's okay. Just rest." I heard a zanpaku-to unsheathe. I looked up to see the orange haired soul reaper standing above me. I grew scared and held Grimmjow closer to me, pressing his head into my shoulder, "Stay back! Don't hurt him anymore! Please!" more tears spilt from my eyes. He glanced at Grimmjow and sheathed his sword back.

"Come on Orihime, let's go." he turned and grabbed Orihime's wrist. She waved to me and they ran off. My grip on Grimmjow loosened and I looked into his eyes.

"Grimmjow... Please... Don't leave." he smiled and grazed my cheeks with his knuckles.

"Don't cry anymore." I tried to smile, but instead cried more tears, "Please don't cry. It pains me even more than these wounds to hear cries from your lips." I thought of an idea and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I don't hate you Grimmjow. I never hated you." he nodded and his eyes drooped half-closed. I touched his cheek and stroked it with my thumb. He put his hand on his chest and gave a small gasp.

"It hurts." his face cringed and his back arched in pain as he tried to breath. I knew his lung was badly punctured. I wanted to make his pain easier, so I did something I never thought I would ever do. I kissed him. I could feel his lips growing colder under mine. I pushed some of my healing reatsu through his body. He looked surprised when the kiss ended.

"Does it hurt now?" he shook his held, still holding his chest.

"No. The pain is gone." I grinned, "Thank you Ashlynn. Thank you... Jushiro Ukitake... Is a lucky man to have you..." his eyes closed fully and I felt his heartbeat slow to a stop. His head tilted to the side a little and his hand fell limp, falling to the ground.

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow!" he didn't respond. I cried once more, holding his cold body still in my arms. His cheek rested on my shoulder. My tears fell on his chest and ran down it, mixing with the blood that stained it. I saw a shadow behind me. I turned to see Aizen standing with a few of his espada, "Why do we have to fight?! What good does it do?! What good is shedding blood when it just brings more hatred? Explain it to me Aizen!" he watched as I rocked Grimmjow's body back and forth, "Why must people die? It's not right! Even if that person is blood thirsty like Grimmjow." someone gently but harshly grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. I jerked my head to see the old man espada holding me, "Let me go! Let me go you bastard!" another espada picked up Grimmjow, "Don't touch him!" I hissed. The espada ignored me and flash stepped away with Grimmjow's body, "Grimmjow!"

"Come Ashlynn. Karakura Town awaits us." a garganta opened and we all went through, me being carried by the espada. I screamed at the top of my lungs, desperately reaching out to Grimmjow's mangled body as it was carried the opposite way.

"Put me down dammit!" I scratched the old espada's arms. He didn't flinch. I felt my brother's reatsu flare, as well as the orange haired boy who killed Grimmjow, "Ulquiorra... Let me go! I have to stop Ulquiorra from fighting!" he wouldn't let go of me despite my constant slapping and yelling. A garganta opened and we all went through. My tear streaked face looked back into Hueco Mundo as the last of both reatsus vanished when the garganta closed. A few minutes of silence went by until a bright sky welcomed up. I was set down on my feet, but the old espada had a metal grip on my arm. Half of the soul reaper captains were waiting for us. I saw Jushiro beside a man with a pink cape. I reached out to him, "Jushiro!" he saw me and his cocoa eyes grew wide.

"Ashlynn!" I watched the man in the pink cape elbow Jushiro with a smile.

"So that's her? She's quite a beauty Jushiro." Jushiro looked sad as he looked away from me. I struggled to break free of my hold, more tears running down my cheeks.

"Jushiro please! I'm sorry!" I was slapped across the cheek. My shrill cry of pain echoed through the sky. Jushiro glanced worriedly at me from my scream. The old man soul reaper unsheathed his zanpaku-to, which turned to fire. He said a spell and Aizen, Gin, and Tosen were surrounded by an enormous ball of fire. It passed by the old espada and startled him, making his grasp on my arm loosen. I was able to slip my arm out of his hand and I flash stepped to Jushiro, "Jushiro!" he looked up at me and smiled as I ran to him, eventually running into his arms. I grabbed at his haori tightly, "Jushiro!" my crying voice managed to let out, "I didn't mean it Jushiro! I really didn't! They threatened to hurt you if I didn't go back! I'm sorry!" I buried my face in his warm chest, my tears dampening his kimono. His hands caressed my back gently, "Jushiro, I-!"

"It's alright. I understand. You're here now, you're safe." my cries softened until I found myself being ripped from his gasp. I turned my head to see a woman with a sleeveless haori on, her hair in two braids in the back.

"Who the hell are you? You're under arrest!" these ninja looking men appeared beside her and she threw me to them. My arms were restrained. Jushiro ran towards her.

"Wait Soi Fon! Don't hurt her!" he was stopped in his tracks from the old man with the long beard, "Head Captain."

"Stop right there Captain Ukitake. She is an arrancar, our enemy. She will receive the punishment they will all receive: death." I gasped in fear, looking into Jushiro's eyes.

"But Head Captain! She has done nothing wrong! Killing someone has done nothing is not the justice you taught us!" he instantly flash stepped to me, avoiding the ninjas easily, and apparently they weren't very strong, because he easily picked me from their hold. He held me bridal style, facing the head captain with a beyond serious look. I hid my face in his neck, "Don't worry Ashlynn. Nothing will happen to you." I nodded, terrified of the battle that started overhead.

"Captain Ukitake, how do you know that she is not betraying you?" Jushiro looked down at my petrified face, sensing the fear in my eyes. I started shivering, afraid of the old man that sentenced me to death.

"Jushiro, I'm scared." he held me closer and gave me a warm smile. It calmed my nerves a little so that I could give a small grin in return. He then looked back up at the head captain, giving him to most wonderful, romantic answer possible.

"Love head captain. I trust her with my love. When I met her in the World of the Living, not once did she try to kill, even attempt to kill a soul, good or evil. She has the abilities of healing. I love her head captain, and would give my life to protect her. So, if you kill her, you will have to kill me as well, otherwise I will save you the trouble by doing it myself." the head captain was silent for a second or two. He then sighed, shook his head, then looked at Captain Soi Fon.

"Hold off for right now Captain Soi Fon. Let us put this girl to the test by releasing her for now. We will see if she is worthy of keeping her life." Jushiro grinned at me as he placed me on my feet. I put my arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. His smooth hand took my chin and lifted my face to his.

"I love you, Ashlynn." a happy tear fell to the ground as he leaned down and put his lips on mine in a loving kiss. I bit my lower lip in a smile as I suppressed my giggle.

"Finally." he chuckled as his lips pecked mine again. The sound of zanpaku-tos brought us back to reality.

"I guess I should go help. Get to a safe place. A battlefield is no place for non-fighters." he stroked my face with his thumb as he kissed my forehead.

"Okay. But you stay safe too." he turned and was about to join his friend when I grabbed his hand, "And Jushiro?" he looked back at me, "I love you too." he smiled and brought me in for one last kiss before flash stepping away. I looked up after him, "Be careful, my love." I ran behind a building, but still had a view of the fight. Captain Soi Fon kept eyeing me like I was a piece of meat ready to be thrown to the ninjas again. I watched Jushiro and his friend getting ready to fight. To my horror, they were faced against Starrk, the Primera Espada. _Please, PLEASE be careful Jushiro!_ All of the sudden, something in my mind started spinning. I felt Ulquiorra's spirit flowing through my body, but it was weakening. _Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra! Answer me!_ I tried hard to talk to him. _Dammit Ulquiorra! Answer me!_

_Ashlynn..._ My eyes flew open. _Ashlynn... Be... Be careful my sister._ His voice faded. I stood up and glanced at Jushiro behind me, who to my relief was fighting Lilinette. I opened a garganta secretly and went through, running through the sands of Hueco Mundo and through the doors of Los Noches. I ran down the halls, trying to find traces of his reatsu. It came from the foyer. I ran faster until I opened the doors to find Ulquiorra lying on the ground, covered in blood. Orihime was kneeling beside him, and the other orange haired kid was standing behind her.

"Ulquiorra." I whispered. Orihime and the other kid didn't hear me, but Ulquiorra turned his head to me with sad eyes.

_I'm sorry Ashlynn. Stay safe_. He said in my mind. I reached out for him and walked towards him. He reached out for me in return. Orihime thought he was reaching for her, so she reached up. Before I made it to him, he started to dissolve. _I love you sister._ Tears dripped on the floor as I ran to him. I fell to my knees beside Orihime, taking her by surprise, "Ashlynn, take... take this." he held out his fist and dropped a bracelet in my hand. It was a chain with two green crystal beads on it, "The dark green bead is mine. The light green bead is you. Wear it, and I'll always be your brother." I tried to hug Ulquiorra, but he started to dissolve in my arms.

"ULQUIORRA!" my scream echoed through the room, along with my sobs, "I can't lose you too! I can't! Ulquiorra! Brother don't leave me!" he faintly smiled. The smile only I could notice. Orihime and Ichigo were long gone.

"Ashlynn. Be careful. Take care of yourself now. I don't want to see you where I'm going just yet. You have something to live for." he made a gasping cough, "Goodbye, little sister." he faded away, leaving my arms hollow from where he was lying.

"Ulquiorra!" I hugged myself, "Aizen! You... Will... PAY!" I reached up to the ceiling. Enormous green and blue reatsu surrounded me. My ear piercing scream echoed through Los Noches as I barged outside and into the garganta. I felt wings growing on my back. _My power, it's come to me. When Ulquiorra died, his power transfered to me._ I smiled and looked at the pale blue sky being stained with blood. I tried to look for Aizen, but he was still encased within the wall of fire. I heard a shout, and I turned to see Jushiro and his friend fall from the sky, covered in their blood. Jushiro had a hole through his stomach, "JUSHIRO! NO!" I flash stepped to him, catching both him and his friend before they hit the cement ground. I lowered them and laid them on their backs, "Jushiro! Don't you dare die on me! Don't you dare! I've lost too many people today! I can't lose you too! Wake up!" I gently shook him, but got no response, "Wake up dammit! Please..." I stroked his hair and his pale cheek. Then, something hit me, knocking me out cold.

* * *

**UKITAKE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was falling out of the sky from an arrancar's sudden attack, when something grabbed me, and lowered me to the ground. I was too weak to answer or open my eyes, but the reatsu kept me awake, "Jushiro! Don't you dare die on me! I've lost too many people today! I can't lose you too! Wake up! Wake up dammit! Please..." I heard something sound like it was hit, then I heard her gasp as a thud hit the ground. Her reatsu dimmed. She was knocked unconscious. The world started spinning in my mind, and everything faded.

_Ashlynn. _

_I agree with her. Do not die._

_Sogyo... No Kotowari..._

_You finally have someone to live for Jushiro. I won't let you die like a dog in this battle when you've been in far worse conditions.! Don't you dare leave her alone!_

_I feel... So weak._

_That hasn't stopped you before! She's already lost her brother and one other today, she can't lose you too! Now shut the hell up and don't die!_ I lost consciousness after that.


	6. Waking Up

**CHAPTER FIVE  
Waking Up  
**

**ASHLYNN'S POINT OF VIEW**

A bright light met my eyes as they opened. When my blurry vision cleared, I was in a pale yellow room in a hospital bed. An IV was stuck in my arm while a lady wearing a white haori switched the IV bags. I rubbed my head with my unhooked hand as my headache died down, "W-Where am I?" she smiled kindly at me, "Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Unohana of the Fourth Squad. This is my hospital. You took quite a hit to your head and your lower stomach took a terrible gash to it when someone ran by you. They knocked you out then stabbed you. I was able to heal you in time before you lost too much blood. You've been unconscious for over a week now. But you should be able to get out of bed in a day or two, maybe today if you feel well enough and that you're awake now." she changed the bandages wrapped around my waist. I abruptly sat up with a gasp.

"Where's Jushiro! I have to tell him-!" she gently lowered me back onto the bed.

"Easy, easy. He's perfectly fine. He's in another room recovering. He woke up three days ago, and hasn't shut up about you since. You must be really special." she tapped my nose and threw away the soiled bandages, "He's sleeping right now, it's only ten A.M. You should get a little extra rest if you want. Are you hungry?" I shook my head, "Alright then. There's a wheelchair if you want to go see him. He's in room 203. Let me take this out real quick." she unwrapped the tape around my arm and took the IV out, then put a small bandage over the prick spot, "You required a lot of blood transfusions, and luckily, you and Jushiro have the same blood type. He was more than happy to give you some of his after he woke up. He insisted on it actually. There, that should do it. Your wound has healed nicely and there's only a small cut left."

"Thank you Captain Unohana. Um, if I may ask, what happened to all the arrancar? Are they... all dead?" she put The extra bandages back in the bag and smiled faintly.

"Aizen is. It took a while, but we defeated him. Along with Tosen. Ichimaru ended up defying Aizen and helped us defeat him, so Rangiku is pretty happy. But no, a few of the arrancar aren't dead. Two or three are still alive. Head Captain Yamamoto made... an agreement, if you want to call it that. But they are in room 207 if you wish to go visit them as well to see who they are. They have just been coming to get their bandages changed. They're always on the move." I nodded as sadness filled my eyes, "But, there's someone there who has been asking about you as well." my eyes darted to her as hope simmered inside me.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to treat my other patients. I'll come check on you later." she waved and left my room. I immediately sat up and slowly made my way to my wheelchair, which was weirdly soft compared to others. I wheeled myself down the hallway to Jushiro's room and looked in. He was asleep as Captain Unohana said and his friend was asleep beside him in another bed. I checked the clipboard.

_Shunsui Kyoraku. So that's his friend's name!_ I went in and sat by Jushiro's bed. His upper body was completely covered in bandages. He was breathing regularly, but he was hooked up to a breathing machine. It was the same for his friend Shunsui. I gently reached up and traced his cheek with my fingers, "Jushiro." I leaned over and kissed his forehead, a single tear falling on his pillow. I wrapped my hand in his and just sat there, waiting for an ounce of life to open his eyes.

"Ah, hello Ashlynn. I wondered when you would wake up." I glanced up and saw Shunsui sitting up and smiling at me, "So you and my pal have a thing huh? It's about time. For him anyway. I was wondering when he would finally settle down." he chuckled to himself, "Let me just say he's picked a beautiful young lady." I blushed and sniffled a bit, "What's the matter?" I wiped my eyes and looked down at my wrist. I had my chain bracelet that had the two green crystal beads on it from Ulquiorra.

"Nothing really. It's just that... my brother was an arrancar... and that Kurosaki boy k- he k-killed him." it took all of my courage to say that without breaking down into tears. I made sure not to tighten my hand around Jushiro's.

"Ulquiorra or Grimmjow?" I glanced at him.

"U-Ulquiorra." this time I broke down and began to sob. I let go of Jushiro's hand and put it over my eyes, "But Grimmjow was my superior, and I feel just as bad. I wish I could have killed Aizen myself. He took both Grimmjow and my brother Ulquiorra from me. I only have Jushiro left. I don't know what to do." I shook my head slowly as tears dripped off my hands.

"Come here." I looked up at him with a curious face, "Come here." I nodded and wheeled over to his bed. He patted the mattress beside him. I stood up from the wheelchair, balancing myself on the wall, and I sat beside him, careful to avoid the tubes and wires. He put his arm around my shoulders and made me lean down to him in a hug, "It will be alright. Just let Jushiro help you." I continued to sob lightly on his broad chest.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" I sat up and looked across the room. Jushiro was sitting up and grinning at me. I scrambled to him.

"Jushiro!" I fell to his bed and hugged him, "You're alright!" he laughed and put his hand on my back.

"I should be asking you if you are alright." Shunsui winked at him and closed his eyes. I nuzzled softly into Jushiro's side.

"I'm perfectly fine now. I missed you so much Jushiro. I didn't mean to hurt you Jushiro. I-I was forced to go back to Hueco Mundo." he shushed me and held me tighter to him.

"Don't be sorry. It couldn't be helped. That's all behind us now. The main thing is that you're safe ad we're together again." I shifted to where I was able to kiss him softly. I kneaded my fingers through his silky white hair.

"How are we doing today- oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Captain Unohana walked in and giggled softly to herself, soon to be joined in by Shunsui. I blushed as I looked at her, Jushiro blushing even more deeply than I, "I'll come back later. It seems that I have interrupted something." she giggled again and left.

"Carry on." Shunsui said jokingly.

"I would be glad to Shunsui." Jushiro replied as he gently grabbed the back of my neck and lowered my lips back to his. I smiled and cupped his face in my hands as we kissed over and over, ending with our foreheads pressed together, and then he finally said it, "I love you Ashlynn." my heart flew as our eyes locked together, clashing shades of purple and brown.

"I love you too Jushiro. Oh my God I love you too!" I kissed him passionately again. I brushed the loose hairs out of his eyes, "I promise, I'll never leave you again. It nearly killed me. I cried... so much. And then when Orihime said you had become so deathly ill, that made me hurt so much more." I put my arms around him and pulled him to me, "And you're wrong." he raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" I smiled at him as he held my hand.

"It seems, that someone loves a sick man after all. Her name is Ashlynn." he chuckled along with Shunsui.

"She's gotcha there Jushiro." Jushiro glanced at Shunsui and nodded.

"Have I ever told you that you can ruin a moment?" Shunsui and I laughed together.

"Awe, I agree with Shunsui. And you know it's true Jushiro." our noses rubbed together.

"I like her Jushiro. She's the only woman who agrees with what I say." a petite woman walked in and pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"Maybe if you didn't chase after every pretty woman you see they would actually get to know you." I giggled as he pouted at her.

"Little Nanao! My beautiful lieutenant! Come to see how your captain is doing? Maybe a little kiss would help me feel better." she rolled her eyes at him when he made a kissy face at her.

"I see what you mean lieutenant. I'm Ashlynn." we shook hands. I saw a slight smile on her face.

"So you're Ashlynn! Captain Ukitake has been talking a lot about you. Now Captain Kyoraku, you be sure to resist this one here. Captain Ukitake wouldn't be very happy." he pulled her into his lap, making her squeak in surprise.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that little Nanao! You know you're my one and only!" Jushiro chuckled as she tried to pry herself from his hold.

"Captain Kyoraku! Let go of me! This is not captain behavior!" he kissed her cheek, only to receive a nice slap across the head. He just laughed and held her closer.

"You're so mean to me Nanao!" she kept protesting against him.

"Are they always like this?" Jushiro shrugged.

"You get used to it after a few hundred years. I guess it helps that Shunsui and I have known each other since before the Academy. Even then he was always chasing women." I giggled, "But, let's just leave them be." I nodded and leaned down to kiss him again. Captain Unohana came back in and laughed at the situation unfolding.

"My my, is this the party room?" Jushiro and I broke the kiss as Shunsui let Nanao go. She giggled when she saw Jushiro and my blush as well as Shunsui and Nanao's flushed cheeks, "Just don't strain yourselves boys. Your wounds still haven't fully healed. Watch him carefully Ashlynn. Jushiro has an awful habit of getting up when he knows he should stay in bed. Ever since the Academy he's never stayed in his bed except to sleep." we both giggled while his blush darkened, "I once had to restrain him with a binding spell to keep him in bed when he hurt his ankle." I laughed and leaned against Jushiro.

"I bet you're enjoying this." he nudged me playfully.

"Well, I'll tell you the rest after I'm released from here." she checked some things on some charts and smiled kindly.

"Lieutenant Ise, Ashlynn, if you'll please excuse me, I need to check these two's wounds. Why don't you take a walk around and get your leg's strength back Ashlynn? Being in bed for over a week weakened your muscles a little bit. Get a little used to Seretei and have some fun. Lieutenant Ise, would you please help her get to know directions and give her a quick tour around Sereitei?" she nodded and bowed.

"Yes captain. After you Ashlynn." I stood up slowly, then turned back to Jushiro. Nanao and Captain Unohana raised an eyebrow.

"I just can't help it." they all laughed as I kissed Jushiro once more, "Okay! I'll stop! Lead the way Nanao!" we left the room and the tour began. She led me around Squad Thirteen's barracks, "This is Captain Ukitake's office. He stays here most if the day, so he's pretty easy to find during the day. Easy enough for Shunsui to find him and try to get himself and Captain Ukitake drunk from saké, so watch out for that."

"I'll be sure to." I laughed with her, "So, what's the status for you and Shunsui?" she stopped and blushed deeply.

"He's my captain and I'm his lieutenant. That is all." I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure? Your blush says differently." she looked in a window at her reflection.

"Um- w-well I-" I started giggling and put my arm around her shoulder.

"You do like him don't you?! He's so sweet! How could you not like him? Even as a friend! Even if he is a lady's man, he's still such a kind soul." she nodded.

"I know, I know. But... I wouldn't even begin to know what to do." I giggled.

"Well, don't give him the satisfaction by just giving in. Keep letting him flirt with you. Give him a smile now and then, and in a few days or a week or two, give a giggle and a smile, playfully hit his shoulder now and then and say that he's embarrassing you, little stuff like that. He'll catch on soon enough." she smiled at me.

"Thanks. I guess I'll try. Do you want to meet Kiyone and Sentarou? They are Captain Ukitake's third seats." she leaned in to my ear, "And they have a habit of trying to out-do each other when it comes to who likes and respects the captain better." I giggled a bit as she led me down to their offices. I heard arguing inside them, "That would be them."

"No Sentarou! I'm doing the rest of the captain's paperwork because I'm the one who respects him more!" a female voice yelled out.

"No! I'm doing the rest because I respect the captain more you idiot!" a male voice replied.

"Don't call me an idiot you idiot!" Nanao opened the door and we saw them just about to start a fist fight.

"Kiyone! Sentarou! Stop this shouting! We have a guest!" she said harshly. They quieted down and sat back down at their desks.

"Sorry Lieutenant Ise." they said in unison.

"Now that we have resolved ourselves, I would like to introduce Ashlynn Cifer. Ashlynn, this is Kiyone and Sentarou. Ashlynn is a very close friend to Jushiro, so treat her with as much respect as you do your captain. Ashlynn, if you would like they can show you around the rest of the barracks. Unfortunately I have a lot of paperwork to attend to." they both leaped up and each one grabbed my arms.

"I'd love to! A friend of the captain is a friend of mine!" Sentarou cheered.

"A friend?! To me she's a best friend!" I looked back nervously at Nanao.

"I guess that's okay. I mean, how much can it hurt?" they both cheered and pulled me out of the office. The tour went on for about another few hours and I was completely exhausted when we returned, "Whew! Thanks for the tour you two." they both smiled at me.

"No problem Ashlynn!" anytime you're lost just come find us!" I thanked them again.

"Um, do you have an extra room here? I told Captain Unohana I would give my room to other patients since I'm fully healed." Kiyone grabbed my hand.

"You can stay in the captain's room tonight! He won't mind! Besides, he usually sleeps at the Ukitake household!" Sentarou smacked her in the arm.

"Duh Kiyone. Of course he sleeps there! That is his home after all!" Kiyone's eyes started to flare, as well as the argument that was about to erupt.

"Um, that's fine. Just, please no more yelling. Captain Unohana said loud places aren't good for me right now. I was hit in the head pretty hard. I guess I'll go visit Jushiro real fast then come back here. Thanks again for the tour." they waved and quickly ran back to their rooms. I breathed in the fresh night air as I flash stepped back to the barracks. /This would go so much better if I used my released form's wings./ I drew my zanpaku-to and called its name, but nothing happened, "That's weird. I guess I'm not fully healed yet." I also noticed that the beads on my bracelet were glowing a bright green, "Okay, that's kind of weird, my bracelet's glowing." I took it off and looked at it, "Ulquiorra..." his green bead grew brighter, "What is wrong with this thing?"

"Nothing is wrong with it. I made it perfectly." I turned swiftly to see a tall figure walking towards me. He was in a cloak.

"Who are you?!" I held my zanpakau-to out to him.

"That won't work. Don't you remember? As long as I'm alive, your power transfers to me." my eyes grew wide. My zanpaku-to dropped to the ground as he put the hood down from his face.

"It-it can't be." he kept coming towards me. I walked to him and touched his face, "Ulquiorra?" he smiled one of his brother smiles.

"Hey Ashlynn. I heard you took a hit to the head. How are you feeling?" I hugged him harshly, tears brimming my eyes.

"Ulquiorra! It is you! But how! You- you dissolved in my arms! This can't be-" he put his finger on my lips.

"Shhh. After you left, Orihime came back and healed me. Kurosaki protested, but after she had a very loud argument of how awful it is to lose a brother, she didn't want it to happen to someone else. So here I am." I grinned and wouldn't let go of him. He rubbed my back comfortingly.

"I thought I lost you forever. And then Jushiro and Grimmjow."

"Someone call my name?" I looked behind Ulquiorra to see Grimmjow walking towards us, "Let me tell ya, that Captain Unohana is an amazing healer. But not as good as you Ashlynn. You can heal people in just one day." I ran to him and hugged him as well.

"Grimmjow! Oh my gosh!" he laughed his usual wicked laugh, "And your laugh is even the same! I can't believe this! Oh Ulquiorra!" I gasped, "I have to tell Jushiro and Shunsui!" I flash stepped off towards Squad Four.

"Always on the run." Grimmjow stuck his hands in his pockets.

"That's my sister." Ulquiorra laughed for the first time. I ran down the hallways, making sure no one was walking down them first. I burst into Jushiro's room with a wide smile on my face. Jushiro was reading and had a bowl of wrapped peppermints by his bed. I took one and ate it while I sat down beside him. He grinned when he looked at me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"That was my peppermint." I smirked and held it between my teeth.

"Oh weally. Wanna taste?" he grinned and nodded.

"What's with the 'accent'?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thew'es a peppewmint in my mouff." he laughed, "So do you wanna taste ow not?" he frowned and traced my cheek.

"I have to ask?" I giggled and leaned down to him, kissing him gently, "Mmmm, peppermint." I glanced at my glowing bracelet.

"Jushiro, guess what?! My brother's alive! And so is Grimmjow! Isn't this great?!" he looked at me with a confused face.

"Grimmjow? You mean your previous superior? I thought you said he beat you." I rubbed my arm.

"Well, I don't know. When I held him as he died, I felt like he was my own family. I felt bad for him. And then, he apologized to me for everything he did. I didn't know what to think. So... I forgave him. I guess I had lost them, and I felt like something was missing. And just then, I felt whole once more. I met Kiyone and Sentarou. They sure do respect and love you." he groaned and leaned back.

"Yes, but maybe a little too much. They fight over almost everything." I cuddled to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Jushiro." my hand rested on his chest as his free arm stroked my cheek.

"I love you too. Let's see, it's four o'clock. Captain Unohana might be sending dinner out soon. Why don't you eat here?" I yawned and nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Sure. But first, I think I need a nap." he held me to him, making me keep using his shoulders as a pillow.

"Then take one here. I'm not going anywhere. Sleep." I grinned and closed my eyes, soon drifting off as he gently rubbed my back.

* * *

**UKITAKE'S POINT IF VIEW**

"Jushiro, she sure is a pretty one. I'm kinda jealous." I looked over to my best friend Shunsui as Ashlynn slept in my arms, "So, I guess you're together now?" I shrugged and pet Ashlynn's cheek.

"I guess so. I mean, no one who isn't kisses like that." he chuckled some.

"And her brother is still alive. That's good." Ashlynn stirred a little.

"Yes, but along with that bastard that beat her and bruised her frail body. But she said that all the things he did didn't matter to her as he died in her arms. Said he felt like her family as he was dying. He apologized and she forgave him. She has such a wonderful, big heart. Especially if she hugged him for being alive." Ashlynn's hand softly grabbed my hosiptal cloak and smiled in her sleep.

_I TOLD YA SO! I TOLD YA SO!_ I laughed to myself and glanced at my zanpaku-to that was on a table beside me.

_Yes, it seems you have._

_I TOLD YOU NOT TO DIE! HAHA! I TOLD YOU TO HAVE FAITH! SHE CAME BACK! I TOLD YA SO! _

"Smartass." I mumbled with a grin.

"Smartass?" Shunsui looked at me with a confused face.

"Sogyo No Kotowari keeps yelling 'I told ya so'. You know how my zanpaku-to is." Shunsui chuckled as he stretched.

"Yes. I've known for over a thousand years. So what gonna happen to Ashlynn? Are you going to propose to her soon?" my head jerked to look at him.

"Good heavens no Shunsui. I've only known her for about two weeks. I haven't even taken her on a proper date yet. I'm not going to propose... At least not right now anyway." he winked at me and put his hands behind his head.

"Well, tell me when you do." I nodded, "And one more thing."

"What's that?" he grinned slyly at me and pointed to Ashlynn and me.

"I want to be your best man in your wedding." I laughed at him.

"I'm afraid that's going to be a long wait Shunsui. But I always doubted that you wouldn't be my best man. I wouldn't ask anyone else. But I want her to set the pace for our relationship. So much has happened in the past two weeks she's probably worn out. I don't want to rush her." the door opened and Kiyone and Sentarou ran in.

"Good afternoon captain! How are you feeling today!" Kiyone shouted across the room.

"Shhh Kiyone. Jushiro has a little sleeping visitor." Shunsui pointed to Ashlynn, who was snuggled to me.

"Awe captain! How adorable! So she lied! You are so more than just good friends!" Shunsui and I laughed, "Anyway, Captain Unohana said that you can leave tomorrow! She said that you can finish recovering at home if you want and be with your family."

"Thank you Kiyone. When Ashlynn goes back to the barracks can you prepare my room in my office for her to sleep there tonight? When I go home she can use one of my guest rooms." she did a little salute, something she always did to annoy Sentarou.

"Right away captain!" she ran from the room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sentarou chased after her. I looked down at Ashlynn.

"Those two are such handfuls. I hope Ashlynn doesn't mind them popping up every ten minutes when I get back to the office." Shunsui smiled and drank some water.

"I don't know. I can't wait to be out. I miss my saké. This water is so, bland." I rolled my eyes. Ashlynn's arm reached around me as she snuggled closer to me.

"Welcome to Sereitei Ashlynn." I whispered to her. Captain Unohana came in with a few plates.

"Here's your dinner. Sorry if it is a little earlier than usual, but a few of the patients need some more bandages and I'm short on nurses. I made your favorites." she gave a dish to Shunsui and me, "I also brought one for Ashlynn when she wakes up." she put the covered dish on the table. We said our thanks and she left us alone once more. We ate silently for once, something very uncommon for Shunsui and me. It was another half hour when Ashlynn stirred herself awake. She opened her sleepy eyes and yawned.

* * *

**ASHLYNN'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Hey. Dinner is here Ashlynn. How was your sleep?" Jushiro asked me when I sat up. I rubbed my eyes and stretched a little before smelling the sweet aroma of food.

"Well, thanks. Sorry I was asleep for so long. That tour wiped me out." he laughed and picked the covered dish up from te table, handing it to me. He pulled the tray over the bed so I could put my plate on it. I set it down and began to eat.

"That's good. Kiyone and Sentarou are preparing a room at the barracks for you to stay there tonight. It's in my office. I can go home tomorrow and finish recovering there, so you can stay in one of the guest rooms if you would like." I smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." he smiled back at me, "How are you feeling?" he shrugged and rubbed his arm.

"Not too bad. It's still a little sore, but it'll be fine." I got on my knees and put my hand on his forehead.

"You feel a little warm. Here, I know something that will help." I leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, pushing in some of my reatsu. He looked confused when the kiss ended, "I can heal by pushing my reatsu into your body. It's a special healing technique I learned in Hueco Mundo when training with Ulquiorra once day. I perfected it just recently." he got a smug grin on his face.

"Then maybe I should get hurt more often." we both laughed as he ran his fingers down my raven black hair.

"Did you know that when the light hits your hair, it looked like you have waves of purple? It matches your eyes." I blushed and giggled, "And your eyes. They have this, mistiness about them. Like little clouds." we were completely ignoring the man beside us as he made weird kissy faces, "But you know what's prettiest of all?" I shook my head as he put his hand over my chest, "Your heart." I put my hand over his and grasped it softly, moving it a little to the left.

"That was my hollow hole Jushiro." he let out a hearty laugh as he pulled me to him in a hug.

"It doesn't matter! I love you all the same! No matter where your heart is!" I giggled as he rubbed my back gently, "I love it when you laugh." I looked up at him as the smile stayed put on his handsome face.

"Same here. I love it when we're together. Now nothing can take us apart. Not ever." by the time we noticed Shunsui in the room, he was far asleep. Jushiro kindly looked at me and glanced at Shunsui.

"Shunsui's asleep."

"And?" he chuckled and put his hand behind my neck.

"If he was awake, I wouldn't be able to do this-" he pulled my lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss. My eyes were wide and half dazed by the time it ended, "Without him pulling my leg about it." I giggled and kissed him again.

"Do you guys ever come up for air?" we broke the kiss and stared at Shunsui, who was grinning slyly. He winked at me, "Be careful. Once he gets attached it's hard to get rid of him." he laughed out loud when Jushiro chunked a peppermint at him.

"See what I have to go through Ashlynn? Constant torture!" he joked as Shunsui made a pouty face, then he laughed again and ate the peppermint, "And who said you could eat that?" he grinned at us.

"Wanna taste?" Jushiro hugged me to him.

"Okay, that may work on Ashlynn, but not my best friend. Try again my friend." leaned back against the pillows and sighed.

"I think I'm going to like Seretei. It sure looks fun. I wonder if the head captain will let the arrancar's join squads. I would like being a part of Captain Unohana's squad. Everyone here is so friendly. Although the guy with the bells in his hair and the eye patch looks really scary." both Shunsui and Jushiro nodded, Jushiro shuddering a bit.

"That would be Captain Zaraki. I would stay away from him if I were you, unless you wanted to pick a fight. He's all muscle. He doesn't even know his own zanpaku-to's name." I gasp and looked at Jushiro appallingly.

"That's terrible! How can someone not know their own zanpaku-to's name?!" he shrugged and held his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know. He sure is a strange man." the clock chimed seven. Time seemed to just fly by when I was with him. I stood up and stroked his hair.

"I'd better go. You need more rest." I pulled the blanket up to his chest, "There we go." I kissed him on the forehead, "Mind Captain Unohana Jushiro. Don't get out of bed unless she tells you too." he cocked an eyebrow with a cheeky grin.

"Yes mother." Shunsui let out another laugh. I put my hand on my hip and shook my head.

"I'm serious Jushiro. I don't want to see you in pain or hurt anymore. I don't feel good when the ones I love are injured." his joking smile turned to a frown when he saw my sad eyes, but a small smirk replaced it.

"Alright. I promise I'll listen." I smiled at him and gave him one last sweet kiss before leaving. I was about to close the door when Shunsui said my name.

"She really worries about you."

"Yes. She worries about everyone."

"She is really sweet though."

"Mnnn hmm." Jushiro agreed, making my smile grow, "She has this natural ability to make anyone smile. That's what I love about her. She's always cheerful about things. When she saved us from hitting the ground and started yelling at me to not leave, I had this sudden urge to keep fighting. I wonder where I should take her on our first official date." a lump formed in my throat. It was true, we hadn't been on a real date. Well, there was that first time when I stuck the rose in his hair, but that was while he was showing me around Karakura Town. It wasn't meant to be a date, "Any ideas Shunsui?"

"Not that I can think of right now. Maybe a picnic. I heard that women love picnics."

"That's a good idea. I could just do a picnic in my backyard. It's huge enough to build another house." they both laughed, "And there's a lovely pond with water lilies and koi, I'm sure she'd enjoy that. Then there's a trail through the woods by my house. We could take a little walk if she wanted to. It could be her welcome date if she moves into my home. That is until she joins a squad. Then she could stay there if she wanted." I heard a scoff.

"If she wants?"

"Well, I'm not going to control her whole being. She's not a slave." I giggled to myself, "She's been told what to do her whole life, it's time for her to feel freedom."

"Yeah, that's true." I heard him yawn, "Well, I guess I'll try to go to sleep. It's still early, but all this medication Captain Unohana is making me take is taking its toll on me. G'night pal." sheets ruffled and stilled once more.

"Night Shunsui." I finished closing the door and continued outside. The sunset touched air whipped against my face as I ran to Squad Thirteen's barracks. I found Jushiro's office already opened and I walked in to see a nicely made bed with fresh towels and pajamas. I changed into them and sat on the bed. I sighed and spotted a bookshelf.

_I wonder what kind of books he reads._ I got back up and went to the bookcase, my finger scanning over the books until I came across one with his name engraved on the spine of the book. Curious, I pulled it out, along with others, and took them back over to the bed. I laid on my stomach and opened the first book that had his name. It was a small photo album. Inside were pictures of him in a uniform, me guessing it was from when he was at the academy. There's were bunches and bunches of photos of him, Shunsui, and Captain Unohana. Some of them were taken during sparring practices between Shunsui and Jushiro. Others were of Jushiro sitting on a bed while Captain Unohana healed a broken arm or leg. Some had the head captain in them. The last picture was their graduation. They were all in their uniforms and had their zanpaku-tos by their sides. All three had medals around their necks. When I closed the book, a dried, flat, pink rose fell out. I opened the back of the book to put it back, when my eyes opened wide. It was a picture of me walking through the park in Karakura town with him, arms linked together. How he got the picture I had no clue, but it made my smile grow to an unimaginable level. I tucked the rose back into its place and set the book on the table next to the bed before getting under the covers. The warm blankets that covered my cold body had his sweet scent of candy and peppermint wavering about them. I closed my eyes and sighed, thinking of how much I would enjoy Sereitei.


	7. A New Friend

**CHAPTER SIX  
A New Friend**

It was a little after midnight when I heard someone walking outside. I had stayed up a little later to think about what all I would do the next day. I got up and snuck over to the back door, peeking out of the small window. I tilted my head a littlw when I saw one of the captains walking on a trail near the edge of the woods. He had a pale mint green scarf around his neck and a weird headpiece adorning his head. I silently opened the door and followed him at a small distance. After a few minutes, he stopped and turned his head to the side, "If you want to follow someone you need to make your reatsu." I stopped an slightly bowed.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to follow you. I was just curious as to where you were headed." he turned his head back and looked straight ahead.

"Nowhere. I like to take walks at night. The fresh night air and the quiet sooth my nerves from a day's work." he continued his walk.

"Mind if I join you?" he stopped again and was silent for a few moments, "That is, if you don't mind."

"Fine." was all he said as he began his slow pace, "But keep up." I nodded and jogged to him, "What is your name?" I looked at his cold expression.

"Um, Ashlynn Cifer, sir." he nodded, "And, yours?"

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad Six." I held out my hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." he looked down at my hand and raised an eyebrow, "It's just a hand." he gave a soft glare and shook my hand, "That wasn't so hard, was it?" he remained silent.

"Aren't you an arrancar?" I nodded, "You're too nice." I giggled at him, "What's so funny?"

"Why are you being so serious? The night is supposed to be wild and free, not uptight and restricted. Let loose a little, no one will know!" I spun around some, "The night is supposed to be fun! You never know what will happen. It's a mystery. Everything is a mystery." he stayed emotionless during the walk, "I've got a question."

"What?" he glanced down at me.

"Why are you always so serious and stern? You're so... I don't know... emotionless. What's got ya troubled Captain Kuchiki?" he walked past me.

"That is none of your concern." I stepped in front of him. I gently touched his shoulder.

"But it is. I hate it when people are sad. Please tell me what's wrong." he sighed and closed his eyes into slits, looking away calmly.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking of someone that has passed on." I let go of his shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. If I may ask, who?"

"My wife." I quietly gasped

"I'm so sorry. May I ask her name?" he took out a little picture and held it out for me to see.

"Hisana." I smiled and took the picture.

"She's so beautiful." I let him take the picture back, a very small smirk on the corners of his lips. He tucked it in the pocket of his kimono after gazing at it for a couple of seconds, "You must have really loved her." he nodded.

"Yes, I did. Very much." he put his hand over the pocket, "Her sister looks just like her. Rukia reminds me of Hisana every time I see her. Sometimes I even think that she is Hisana, and her death never happened." I shocked him by giving him a hug, "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a hug silly. That's what friends do when one is sad." he looked at me strangely.

"Friends?" I nodded.

"Yes, a friend. I'll be your friend if you want. It's good having friends. You can tell one another your problems and they will stay secrets. Friends do that for each other. They're each other's comfort when they're sad. They have someone to lean on. Don't you have any friends?" he shook his head.

"Being a noble and a captain full time hardly lets me have any free time to make any. I'm fine without." I wrapped my arm in his and smiled.

"Everyone needs a friend! I'll be your friend! You can trust me with anything. Would you like that?" he was quiet until he faintly smiled, "I'll take that as a yes then." I yawned, "I guess I should head back now. I'm tired. Goodnight Captain Kuchiki." we waved and went our separate ways. Once I got back inside, I smiled and fell back onto the bed. _I think I'm getting used to all the soul reapers here. _I frowned a little. _That's so sad, losing a loved one. I can't imagine what he's going through. He needs a friend._

**BYAKUYA'S POINT OF VIEW**

It was a little odd, someone accompanying me on my nightly walks. _No one has hugged me since Hisana died._ After Hisana's death I went alone. Being a noble as a child, making friends was difficult. Either I wasn't noble enough or the other children didn't meet my family's standards. _It feels nice, having a friend again._ I smiled as I finished my walk and grazed past the garden, stopping briefly to pray at Hisana's grave. I took out her picture and smiled when I finished, "Well Hisana, what about these past two weeks? The war is over, we made a treaty between the soul reapers and the arrancars, and I made my first friend since you passed. Well, she sort of insisted, but I probably wouldn't mind having someone to talk to now and again." I traced the smile on the picture before outing it away, "Goodnight my love." I went back inside and went to bed.

**ASHLYNN'S POINT OF VIEW**

The next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee. My eyes pried themselves open to look at the clock, which read 8:45. I rubbed my still sleepy eyes and got dressed in my new black kimono. The coffee led me to the main office, where Jushiro sat at his desk, drinking a mug of it, "Jushiro! You're out of the hospital!" I ran to him and hugged him, giving him a good morning kiss, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, but Captain Unohana said the most work I can do right now it paperwork, so I'll be stuck at my desk for a few more days. Coffee?" I nodded and h poured another cup.

"So, guess what happened last night?" he shrugged and took another sip if his coffee, "I

made a new friend."

"Really? Who?" I propped my head on my elbow and cocked an eyebrow.

"Captain Kuchiki." he choked on his coffee and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Captain Kuchiki? Like, Squad Six Captain Kuchiki?" I nodded, "Wow, that's a major accomplishment. How did you do it?"

"I honestly don't really know either. I was just lying on my bed when I heard someone walking outside. I saw him, and was curious to see where he was going, so I secretly followed him. But it was like, two minutes until he was like, 'If you want to follow someone, make sure you hide your reatsu'. I said I was sorry and asked if I could join him. He let me and asked for my name. He then told me I was too nice to be an arrancar because I smiled and shook his hand. Then I put my hand on his shoulder and asked him why he was so uptight and stern, and he told me about Hisana." he nodded and smiled.

"Yes, such a pretty girl. Her sister Rukia is in my squad."

"Really? I'd like to meet her. Well, then, he started getting all sad, so I hugged him. It was funny really. He acted as if he had never been hugged." Jushiro started laughing.

"Well, he's not used to getting touched in general. So I bet a handshake, a pat on the shoulder, and a hug was shocking for him." I giggled and finished my coffee.

"I found some of your old photo albums of you at the Academy with Shunsui and Captain Unohana. I didn't know you had short hair!" he grinned and blushed faintly.

"That was so long ago. We are nothing like we were in our youth. We would always be sneaking out and taking night swims in the creek there. We never did seem to get caught, surprisingly. Retsu could always make ip the wackiest excuses. Ah, fun times." he leaned back in his chair nervously, "So, have you made any plans this afternoon? I thought maybe we could have a tour of my home if you wanted, maybe have a small picnic dinner in my favorite garden. If you like you could stay in one of my guest rooms instead of here. You could also meet my brothers and sisters." I wrapped my hand around his and leaned into his side.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I would love to meet your family." his arm wrapped around my shoulder while his fingers brushed over my cheek.

"Are you going to look around the rest of Sereitei?" I hugged onto his arm.

"Nah, I think I'll stay around here today. I don't like leaving you when I don't have to. I like spending time with you. Why don't we go out to the garden out here? It's peaceful this time of day." he nodded and took my hand as we went outside. Members of his squaf that passed us gave a friendly wave and a smile. We walked a little farther until we reached a grassy area near a small creek. I leaned back into his side and listened to the peaceful flow of the water, "I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you." my face snuggled his arm.

"You don't have to worry anymore. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." he grinned and leaned down to kiss me. His fingertips barely touched my cheeks as my hands cupped his face before moving to behind his neck. His hair trailed through my fingers, making him smile.

"OOH! CAPTAIN UKITAKE!" Kiyone suddenly popped up out of nowhere with Sentarou on her heels, scaring Jushiro and I apart. Kiyone bounced up and down as she leaned over my shoulder, "You just love a man in uniform don't you Ashlynn?! Have him wrapped around your little finger don't cha?!" Sentarou jumped behind Jushiro and patted him on the back, making him cringe.

"You got a mighty cute girlfriend captain! Does she have a sister?!" Kiyone and Sentarou rolled on the ground laughing while I shot beside Jushiro.

"Are you alright? Sentarou didn't hurt your wound did he?" Jushiro shook his head, "That's good. Kiyone! Sentarou! Stop this immediately!" Jushiro took my wrist and shook his head again.

"Save your breath. It's impossible to tell them anything when they're drunk." I sighed and watched as they kept laughing, "So much for our peaceful morning together." I sighed and held up a finger.

"Hang on. I'll take care of them." I stood up and grabbed each of them by their collars, "Come here." I was surprised by my strength when I was able to drag them towards the water, "You two need to sober up!" I threw them into the water, then brushed my hands off as they surfaced, spitting out water and shaking their heads, "There, that should do it." I listened to Jushiro's laughs and smiled at him. He stood up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" he kissed my cheek, then nudged me, "I didn't know you had such a mean side."

"Yeah, she can get real tough when she wants. She know how to slap too." we turned around to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walking down the sidewalk. I gently elbowed Jushiro.

"Want to make Grimmjow jealous Jushiro?" before he could answer, I turned to him and locked his lips with mine in a slow, sweet kiss. His hands were perched on my hips and held me close to him. He looked into my eyes with that cheeky grin of his.

"I think I like making Grimmjow jealous if I get to do this." I giggled and fixed a stray hair out of his face. He took my hand and kissed it, making me giggle again. Ulquiorra stood beside me and I left Jushiro's arms to hug him, "Hey..."

"He's my brother Jushiro! I have to hug him!" Ulquiorra laughed and hugged me back.

"How's that wound of yours?" I rubbed my stomach and grinned.

"All better! There's only a scar left. And you?" he nodded and said the same. I noticed he was wearing a kimono, "Wow, you look so different in a kimono. You look paler than usual." he looked at his clothes and shrugged.

"Well, the ones I had were all torn. I had no choice. I think you're the only arrancar here that can pull off the black clothing look. Although it does look kind of big on you." I tugged on my sleeve, now seeing that he was right.

"Well, Kiyone had one laid out for me so I changed into it." Jushiro burst into laughter, "What's so funny?"

"I guess Kiyone gave you one of my extra robes." I smile again.

"So that's why it smelled like brownies and candy! I think I'm getting used to the smell. It makes me hungry though." Grimmjow had his arms crossed and had his lips in a straight line. I had been around him long enough to know that it was his aggravated face. Or at this point, probably his new jealous face, "So, speaking of food, how about we go get something to eat?" I linked arms with Jushiro, "I bet Jushiro knows some great places to eat." a smirk wiped across his face.

"Actually I do. But it's in Karakura Town. I'm sure I could open a gate for us to pass through to there. How about it?" I licked my lips and nodded, but was stopped when my stomach growled, "I guess Ashlynn's in." he and Ulquiorra both laughed while I blushed, trying to shush my growling stomach. We began walking towards the senkeimon gate, as Jushiro called it.

"So, where are we going?" he looked at me and smirked.

"You'll see. You'll like it, I promise." he was able to unlock the gate and we all ran through, and we soon entered Karakura Town. I leaned next to Jushiro and took his hand.

"I love Karakura Town. Hey, look where we are." he looked around, then back at me with a questionable look, "It's where we first met." he chuckled with a nod.

"It seems that it is." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and kept his arms crossed as Jushiro gently kissed me again.

"Oh please." he muttered. I turned angrily at him.

"Hey! Why don't you go get a heart?! Maybe then you can get a girl, instead of using force!" he was taken aback by my sudden outburst. Jushiro leaned over.

"What are you talking about?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. I left that in Los Noches and that's were it's going to stay." I sighed.

"What happened to 'I grow on people'?" I glared at him.

"You were dying! I didn't know what to say! And the only time I can tolerate you is hen you're not acting like a bastard for once!" my reatsu started to materialize in a green color around me. Jushiro touched my shoulder.

"It's alright Ashlynn." my reatsu dimmed to its original level as he rubbed my arm. Grimmjow uncrossed his arms and was wide-eyed, "I think Urahara still has your old gigai. Let's go by there and get them and get those two one as well." he took my hand again and we flash stepped to Urahara's shop. He was sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch of the store. He saw Jushiro and I holding hands and he lowered his fan from his face, revealing a large smile. He waved at us.

"Well, well! Hey Ururu! I won the bet! So, what can I get for you? Gigais?" Jushiro nodded, "I'll get those two gigais as well. You can use my new invention, portable gigais. The user just blows it up like a balloon and you get an exact replica of your spirit body. Here ya go." he tossed two black balls, one caught by Ulquiorra and the other by Grimmjow. While they fixed theirs Urahara ran in and got Jushiro and mine, "And here are yours." we thanked him and slipped them on. Mine felt a little tighter than usual.

"Um, Mr. Urahara? I don't mean to complain, but mine feels a little snug." he looked around me and rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm. That's probably because you still haven't, broken it in, if you want to say. It takes a while to get used to them. If it's still uncomfortable after a few hours come back and see me. I'll get you a brand new one." Jushiro put his arm around my waist, "So, I take it you two are a thing now?" he pointed at both of us with a weird grin on his face. Jushiro and I blushed but nodded.

"Hey Kisuke! Can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked behind me and my eyes grew wide. It was the orange haired kid from Hueco Mundo, "I need-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. I stepped in front of Ulquiorra defensively, "What are you doing here?" he pointed at me.

"You... You're the one who almost made me lose my brother forever. Do you know how much pain you had put me through?! I wanted to kill you... Kill you for killing my brother. Why must everyone be fighting every damn minute? Why can't we all live in peace for once?" the kid looked in between Ulquiorra and me.

"Wow, you two do look somewhat alike. You both have black hair and those weird streaks down your eyes, except yours are purple like your eyes." he tried to touch my cheek but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I growled. He quickly drew back his hand.

"Ichigo! Wait up! I can't run as fast as you ya know!" Orihime came running down the sidewalk. She grinned and gasped when he saw me, "Ashlynn!"

"Orihime! Hey!" she ran the rest of the length of the side walk and hugged me, "How are you?"

"I'm great! Never been better! How are you though? I heard you were seriously injured!" I put my hand on my stomach and smiled.

"It's totally healed. All that's left is a small scar on my stomach. I was so worried about Jushiro I guess I didn't see it coming. Ha-ha." I rubbed the back of my head and laughed. She gasped again and looked at Jushiro and me.

"You mean you two are-?" I nodded as Jushiro put my hand in his, "This is wonderful! At least one good thing came out of the Hogyoku! No offense you guys." she looked at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow." Jushiro pulled me to him and smiled softly.

"Yes, something good did come from the Hogyoku for once. I'm glad Head Captain Yamamoto made that agreement with the surviving arrancar." he hugged me closely and leaned over to kiss my cheek, "Very glad." he whispered in my ear, "Now, why don't we go eat? I'm sure everyone is hungry by now. It was good seeing you Ichigo. You too Orihime." I hugged her again.

"Yes, it was very good seeing you Orihime. Anytime you're in Soul Society, come and visit okay?" she nodded. Once they talked to Urahara we left, "Where are we going?" the next thing I knew my eyes were being covered, "Jushiro!"

"I told you it's a surprise. I can't tell you." he led my blinded self down the streets until we stopped, "Now you can look." he uncovered my eyes. I looked at the place in front of us. "It's the restaurant you took me to when we met." he led me inside. The waitress led us all to a booth. I grinned when I saw a vase of flowers. He picked out a red rose and held it out to me, "What's this?"

"Red looks good with your eyes. Just like you said pink looks good with white." I giggled and took the rose from him.

"Thank you. I can put it with the pink one in the photo album I found." he reached into his pocket and took something out, handing it to me.

"Peppermint?" I laughed and nodded, taking the sweet treat from him. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sat in the seats opposite of us, but they put as much space between them as possible. I wasn't very talented at hiding my smile when Jushiro's hand lovingly ran over mine before entwining our fingers together. I giggled a little when he tickled the palm of my hand, causing Ulquiorra to raise an eyebrow at me. I cleared my throat and looked down with a blush on my cheeks. Jushiro chuckled while his thumb grazed my fingers. A song by Colbie Caillat began playing, and I smiled to myself as the lyrics sang over the speakers.

_-I, keep spending all my time, just thinking bout ya._

_-I don't know what to do._

_-I think I'm fallin' for you._

I leaned over to Jushiro and sighed quietly, but somehow he heard. He leaned over, "Listening to the music too?" I nodded.

"This could have been my song when I was in Los Noches. I couldn't stop thinking about you." I squeezed his hand a little to receive one from him as well. He took a pen out of his pocket and wrote something on a napkin, then slid it over to me. I took it and laughed, "Awe, I love you too." I reached up and kissed his cheek. The waitress came and got our orders, soon coming back out with them. I licked my lips after taking the first bite, "Mmm, this is good. Want to try it?" I held up my fork to him and he took the bite.

"It is good." for a moment I forgot Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were sitting across from us. I was too busy gazing at Jushiro's warm cocoa eyes, "You okay?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just can't believe Aizen is gone. It's like I've been set free from a cage or something." Ulquiorra nodded and continued eating, "So Ulquiorra, found a pretty girl yet?" he jerked his head up, choking on his food in the process. A deep crimson blush went across his pale cheeks, "So?"

"I- well, I uh-" I giggled and leaned over.

"It's okay, you can tell me." I raised an eyebrow. Grimmjow smiled his usual wicked grin and slapped Ulquiorra across the back.

"Go on! Why don't you tell her?" he looked at me, "Mr. Espada Romeo here has had his eye on a babe in Squad four. When she's not around anyone he sneaks over and talks to her. Her name is Mina~" Ulquiorra hit him in the chest with his fist. I smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Do you have your eye on someone Grimmy?" he stopped laughing and looked at me, "Well?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Why would I like anyone here?" Ulquiorra smiled a mischievous grin.

"Maybe he's still mad because the human kid stole away Orihime from him." Grimmjow got a murderous look in his eyes as he glanced at him.

"Why don't you just shut up and finish your food Ulquiorra? I bet you would hate it if a certain arrancar was to sweep Mina off her feet and steal her away from you." a vein popped out of Ulquiorra's neck, "That's what I thought." Grimmjow always took pride in pissing Ulquiorra off, which is usually a really hard thing to do. I laughed and leaned next to Jushiro.

"Get used to that. He's usually trying to pick a fight with Ulquiorra every time they cross paths, so I would steer clear of them if Ulquiorra finally blows his top." Jushiro nodded with a grin and took my hand again. After about an hour, we all finished and headed out. Jushiro opened the senkeimon gate and we headed back to Sereitei.

"So Ashlynn, would you like to stay in one of the guest bedrooms at my estate? I've plenty of room, and my family would welcome you generously, especially my two sisters. They need another girl to talk to with me and five other brothers running around." I laughed.

"Sure. I'd love to. Thank you." he smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my cheek, "Maybe there I can get a break from Kiyone and Sentarou." we both chuckled, "Oh, they love you Jushiro. I heard them arguing over who would do your paperwork while you were recovering at home. Nobody I know loves paperwork. You must be some captain." he shrugged as we entered Sereitei and began a walking pace.

"I guess so. They've always looked after me since my lieutenant passed away. But they are a big help, even if it ends in an argument between the two. Come on, let's go get you a room in the house."


	8. Sogyo No Kotowari

Hey! Ok, I just watsched ep. like, 246 of bleach on youtube, and i just ahve to say I laughed my ass off about jushiro's materialized zanpaku-to, and I just had to include it in my story! It's just too cute to pass up. hahaha. I kind of expected them to look like that though... (remember, he has twin zanpaku-to) This chapter made me giggle a lot. I hope it makes you giggle too, well, until our little Grimm-kitty gets in the picture. hehe. Chapter Seven! **

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
Sogyo No Kotowari**

Jushiro led me through his marvelous home, guiding me through every room, telling me what times his family used them and such. He took me to each of his siblings rooms, ending with his in his quarters. It was a fairly large room that wad painted a warm but bold red color with a white floral pattern painted on top. He had a queen size bed with white sheets. Matching curtains hung in front of the windows, blocking out some of the sun. There was a small couch beside the closet door. A lovely ceiling light that resembled a crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room, "Is that real crystal?" I pointed to it. He shook his head.

"Nah, it's just glass. Sure looks like crystal, doesn't it?" I nodded, "So, this is the place I call home. Would you like to see your room now?" I nodded and he led me next door, "Here it is." he opened the door. I smiled as I walked in. My room was totally green and black. The walls were green while the bed sheets, curtains, and small couch were solid black. A similar light was hanging from the ceiling, but it was a tad bit smaller.

"It's amazing! But, how did you know my favorite colors?" his hand rested on my waist.

"You talked in your sleep when I visited your room in the hospital. And I thought purple was your favorite color." I grinned and shrugged.

"I just didn't want Orihime thinking she gave me the wrong color pajamas." he chuckled at me. I walked over and put my hand on the bed, "It feels weird to have such a large bed. I did have a room in Los Noches, but Grimmjow made me sleep in his room. Even though he was such a tight ass, blood thirsty guy, he actually worried about me. Well, he only worried that I would fall prey to Nnoitra and his... ways of fun. He almost got me one time, if Ulquiorra hadn't been in my bathroom getting a bandage for a sparring wound he got. Ulquiorra almost rarely uses emotions, unless he's around me. What's your family like?" Jushiro put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. His chin rested on my shoulder.

"Crazy is a good word to use. They are energetic, that's for sure. There isn't a quiet day here when the whole family is eating together. You'll love them. My brothers have a habit of treating everything like a game. We would make games out of our chores when we were kids. My sisters are just as crazy as my brothers. They are constantly making new things: clothes, food recipes, you name it. The oldest, Matsuri, used to make dresses when we were younger, and when it was just us two at the time, she would dress me in them and make me wear them around the house. Then Retsu became good friends with us and she wore them instead at their little tea parties. Of course, Matsuri forced me to be their waiter. Do you know what it's like being a man forced to wear a pink apron that says 'kiss the cook' in red sparkly letters?" I giggled as I imagined him in it.

"No. I'm not a guy, so I wouldn't know." he chuckled at my sarcasm, "But I wouldn't have minded doing what the apron said. I would have gladly kissed the cook. Like now." I turned to him and softly pressed my lips to his. He smiled and pulled me closer to him. His arms locked around my waist while mind snaked around his neck.

"Good, cause that would have been awkward if you did know." I giggled and kissed him again. He sat on the bed, making me stand in between his legs. I sat on his leg as he supported me by still holding his arms on my waist. My hands ran through his long white locks and brushed over his cheeks.

"Man, I didn't know our brother was so eager to get in bed." he broke the kiss and looked at the door to see three of his brothers laughing. A deep red blush graced over Jushiro's cheeks as we both stood up. His brothers came in and patted him on the back, "You know we're just kidding Jushiro." Jushiro had his hand around my waist, "So, is this Ashlynn?" Jushiro nodded, then leaned down to my ear.

"Ashlynn, these are three of my brothers. Well, at least I think they are. They don't usually blurt stuff out like that." I giggled as the first shook my hand.

"I'm Yoshimitsu, the second oldest brother. That's Jiro and Haru, the twins." I shook their hands and bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Yoshimitsu elbowed Jushiro and whispered something into his ear. Jushiro's eyes widened and a weird smile went across his face.

"You pervert!" he let go of me to chase Yoshimitsu outside. Jiro and Haru laughed.

"Always at it, those two. I wonder when Yoshimitsu will learn to grow up." we all went outside as Jushiro pinned Yoshimitsu down on the ground, "It's always been like this. Yoshimitsu says something perverted to Jushiro and well, you see the results." he pointed at the two, who were laughing and wrestling on the grass.

"Take it back Yoshimitsu!"

"Make me!" this made Jushiro laugh loudly. I saw him cringe a bit, and I remembered that his wound hadn't completely healed. I ran to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Jushiro! Calm down! You'll reopen your wound! It hasn't fully healed yet!" he groaned and sat back against a tree, giving Yoshimitsu a chance at a get away. Jushiro chuckled and smoothed down his now tangled hair, "You just got out of the hospital yesterday, and I don't think Captain Unohana wanted to see you back there other than to say hello." my eyes widened a little when I saw a little red patch growing in the middle of his shirt, "Jushiro!" he looked down and cringed again, "Here." I untied his robes and parted his shirt, revealing a medium sized cut in the middle of his milky pale chest that was steadily bleeding. I heard his brothers snickering, "Hey, why don't you make yourselves useful and get some bandages?" I playfully yelled. All three ran in and came out a few seconds later with a towel and fresh bandages, "Thanks." I unsheathed my sword and pressed the blade down on its side on his wound. I channeled my reatsu through the blade and into his wound. It stopped bleeding after a few seconds. I took the towel and wiped the blood off, "I need you to take your shirt off so I can bandage the wound back." he nodded and complied by removing his shirt. I took the bandages and wrapped the wound, "That should do it." he put his shirt back on and tied the sash back.

"Thanks." I heard rustling in the tree branches above us.

"Let's play a game!" it was a child's voice, soon joined by another.

"Yes! Let's!" Jushiro chuckled.

"Who is that?" I heard two squeals and soon found myself pinned to the ground by two kids that looked like twins, "Ah!" one started poking my cheek while the other tugged on my hair.

"We're his little kids!" I glanced at Jushiro, shocked.

"_Kids?!_ You never told me that!" he laughed.

"Not in that way Ashlynn. They are Sogyo No Kotowari, my zanpaku-to." they jumped off me and into Jushiro's lap, "What are you guys doing, materializing and jumping Ashlynn like that, then telling her you two are my children?" they giggled and tugged on his haori sleeves.

"You mean, your zanpaku-to are twin kids?" he nodded with a grin.

"I know. It threw me through a loop too. They materialized during the zanpaku-to rebellion when a zanpaku-to killed its master and did something that allowed the others to break free. Ever since the rebellion ended, the zanpaku-to have been able to materialize whenever they wanted. It's quite entertaining actually. But I do sometimes feel like I'm taking care of my own children." he tickled one of them, making it fall into his lap with laughter while the other climbed on Jushiro's back, who was still pulling on his hair.

"Jushiro, is Ashlynn going to be our new mommy?" it grew silent in the garden. Yoshimitsu, Jiro and Haru silently went back into the house. Jushiro patted the one in his lap on the head before glancing and smiling at me.

"It takes time Sogyo. Ashlynn and I have only known each other for two and a half weeks. Like I told Shunsui, I haven't taken her on a proper date yet. I don't think you have two other men go along with you." I giggled as the other kid climbed down his back and day on his knee.

"But you said you were taking her on a picnic tonight!" Jushiro frowned at him.

"That was going to be a surprise Kotowari."

_So one is Sogyo and the other is Kotowari._ Sogyo ran from Jushiro's lap to mine, then hugged me.

"We like her Jushiro! We really like her!" Kotowari also jumped in my lap, hugging my neck, "We don't want her to leave!" I giggled and hugged them back.

"Awe, I like you guys too." they cheered and hugged me again.

"Yay!" they both shouted together, "Jushiro! Can we go on the picnic with you? Please?" they got on their knees and pouted their bottom lips.

"Only if Ashlynn says it's okay." they looked at me and I nodded. They clapped their hands and ran around us.

"We get to go on a picnic! We get to go on a picnic!" they danced around and sang, earning a giggle from me as they collapsed, one in my lap and the other in Jushiro's, "Hey! We can be like a family! You can be our mommy and daddy!" Kotowari blurted out. Sogyo got out of Jushiro's lap and pushed him towards me, making us lean on one another. I blushed and kissed his cheek.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." he passed me a loving gaze from his warm brown eyes and took my hand in his, stroking the back of mine with his thumb. I laughed when Sogyo and Kotowari ran off to chase a butterfly throughout the garden., often tripping over each other like they were playing leap frog, "Quite rambunctious, aren't they?" he nodded and leaned me against him.

"You have no idea. They even threatened to materialize during the night and kick my ass if I didn't kiss you the day we met." I deeply blushed as I looked at him with a shocked face, "But I'm glad I did listen to them." I nuzzled his neck.

"Me too. And I don't mind that they told me about the surprise picnic. They're too cute to be mad at." we watched as they tumbled about the flowers, chasing the butterflies that floated about them, "They are like children in a way. They have such a carefree nature. It must be interesting having kids as zanpaku-to. But then again, I guess they consider you their father since they are your zanpaku-to. But still, I wouldn't mind having children of my own one day." I gasped when I realized that I said the last sentence out loud, "You weren't supposed to hear that last part." he chuckled.

"Oh well. It's good to know anyway." the setting sun hid my blush, but my sudden smile and hand grip made him laugh, "Don't be embarrassed. I'm just glad to know that it's something we both want." I looked back at him with the same smile.

"But I guess we'll have to go on a few dates first." he laughed out loud and nodded.

"Well, then how about we get started then on that picnic? There's a beautiful lake south of Sereitei that my mother used to take me when I was a kid. There's a small pavilion there and a small waterfall. It's beautiful there. If you want we can even go swimming. Sogyo and Kotowari enjoy swimming there. They often materialize without me knowing and sneak off. It's their favorite place, as well as mine. I would love to show you." we stood up and he lovingly kissed my hand, "I think we deserve a little break after the whole Aizen incident. Although I can't complain about the results of the hogyoku." I giggled and shoved him a little.

"Stop it! You're making me blush more than I already am!" he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Am I darling? Am I really?" he said as he raised an eyebrow and spoke in a low and what sounded like seductive voice. He kissed my ear and moved to my cheek before kissing me fully.

"I swear, every time we come looking for you you're always kissin her." he groaned and looked up to see his brothers come back out with two girls.

"That was only the second time Yoshimitsu. Besides, I've walked in on you and your wife plenty of times while both your lips were occupied with each other." one of the girls rolled her eyes as she ran to hug me.

"So, I guess this must be Ashlynn!" she giggled, "I'm Kamie, Jushiro's older sister."

"And I'm Mina, his younger sister." she hugged me as well, "Well, you are prettier than Jushiro described. I guess he was just trying not to make his brothers jealous that he got such a pretty girl!" Yoshimitsu glared at her.

"I'll let you know that I'm happily married!" Jushiro laughed quietly.

"Get used to that. They're always at each other's throats." I grinned and continued to watch.

"Shut up Yoshimitsu! Are you just mad because you haven't gotten any in the past ten years?" his jaw dropped while the rest of the boys burst into laughter. I covered my mouth and controlled my laughter. Jiro rolled on the ground laughing.

"That was priceless Mina! Who knew you had it in you to say something like that?!" Mina giggled.

"I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. Especially since he set himself up!" he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, the joys of siblings." Jushiro said sarcastically.

"But it's fun not being the only kid. You have someone to talk to." he nodded and linked his arm with mine.

"So, want to go on the picnic early before this turns into an all out war?"

"Sure." at that moment, Sogyo and Kotowari jumped to our sides.

"Sogyo No Kotowari materialize again?" both of them nodded excitedly and took our hands.

"Yes! We're going on a picnic together! Tonight they said they'll be our mommy and daddy!" Jushiro blushed this time, "I hope Ashlynn gets to be our new mommy! Let's go! Let's go!" I smiled at them.

"Alright! Alright! I'll make something for us and pack it, then we'll be ready to go." Jushiro and I went inside with Sogyo and Kotowari following us. Jushiro made some things, packed them, and we were all set.

"Hey Mina!" Jushiro called from the kitchen. She came in a few seconds later.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have an old bathing suit that Ashlynn could borrow? We're going to the lake and she might want to go swimming." Mina nodded and ran off, coming back with a pretty pink and purple bathing suit, "Thank you." he stashed it in a bag and put it in the basket. Sogyo, Kotowari and I were in the den having tickle fights, "I think we're ready now Ashlynn." the boys cheered and ran circles around us as we walked down the pathways, until we reached a clearing.

"It's beautiful." I looked over the land before us. It was exactly how he described it. There was a lake a few feet away from a picnic table, with a waterfall in the very center edge. The sunset reflected rainbows over the waterfall. When I turned around, Jushiro had already set the food out on the table, "Wow, that looks wonderful." he nodded and gave me a bite, "Mmmm." we all settled at the table and ate our meal, "I didn't know you were such a good cook Jushiro. Did you also make the cookies for your sister's tea parties?" he jokingly glared at me.

"Maybe I did. How could I get so good at it?" I laughed. I leaned against him and sighed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's so peaceful now that the war is over. I'm so happy that no one is fighting anymore. We can finally spend more time together." he kissed the crown of my head as I watched the sunset. Sogyo and Kotowari were indulging themselves in their dinner and seemed to enjoy every bite. They finished before us and got up to start playing again, making me giggle, "Well, I'd say they are the life of the party."

"Yes, they know how to liven up a place." I grinned as I watched them play along the edge of the lake, trying to catch fish that swam close to the shore. He noticed me tense up a little, "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just worried that they'll fall in." he chuckled and put his arms around me.

"Don't be. They're strong swimmers. They'll be fine." I nodded and blinked a few times. "Alright. I guess it's just an instinct of mine. Once I get to know someone I tend to get protective over them, kind of like a-"

"Paternal instinct?" I glanced up at him and nodded, "That's how I am. Especially with my squad. I think of them as my children most times, and being captain I feel like I'm their father, and need to protect them whenever needed. I wonder if that is how Kenpachi is with Yachiru. He practically raised her since she was a baby. He is probably like a father to her." I snuggled to Jushiro's side, breathing in his scent of candy.

"Does your wound hurt anymore?" he shook his head, "Good. Just don't wrestle with your brothers anymore until it's healed." he laughed.

"I guess I can do that." he wrapped his plate back in the foil as well as mine and put them back into the basket, "How about we go swimming now? Mina let me borrow one of her bathing suits to give you." he took it out and handed it to me.

"It's cute, but I already have one." he gave me a puzzled look, "It's kind of hard to explain really. Ha-ha." he left it at that and I stood up.

"Well, let me go change and I'll be right out." he ran behind a large boulder and changed. I untied the sash to my kimono and slid it off as Jushiro came back, "Here we go- oh." I turned around to see his blush, making me giggle.

"Is everything okay?" he nodded, "You want to swim under the waterfall?" he was silent, "Can you swim Or are you going to stand there all day?" I joked.

"Oh, I can swim pretty girl- pretty good! Pretty good, I can swim pretty good." I covered my mouth and hid my silent laugh as his blush grew darker. I held out my hand to him.

"Then come on." Sogyo and Kotowari jumped in first, splashing me in the process, "Hey!" they cackled and splashed me again. I soon felt myself being picked up, "Jushiro, what are you doing?" he flash stepped to the top of the waterfall, Groningen slyly at me. My eyes grew wide as I looked down, "Oh no. Not me! Jushiro! That's a thirty foot drop!" he walked closer to the edge, "Jushiro!"

"The water is deep enough. It will be fine." I started struggling in his arms.

"Jushiro please, no. I'm terrified of heights." I hid my face in his chest. He noticed my fear and set me down. I held onto his for dear life, "Thanks." I let go and walked behind him, "Hey, what is Kotowari doing?" Jushiro turned around to look when I pushed him.

"Ah!" he laughed as he crashed into the water, then rose again a few seconds later, "Ashlynn! I'm going to get you for that!" he called up as I laughed and backed up a few feet. I ran down the length of the rock and jumped off, plummeting into the water beside Jushiro, "I thought you didn't like heights?" I moved my wet hair from my face and kissed his nose.

"Maybe I told a fib." he chuckled and took my hands, leading me under the waterfall, "This is so cool." I said under the crushing water. He pulled me behind it and captured me in an embrace, then gently gave me small butterfly kisses. I put my hands on the back of his neck and returned them to him, each kiss getting deeper and more passionate. We broke off for air and I leaned against his bare skin, cooled by the water, "I love you Jushiro."

"And I love you." he replied by stroking my head.

"Hey Ashlynn! You over here?" I growled in a low tone, nit wanting to leave Jushiro's arms.

"Dammit Grimmjow... Couldn't he have come later?" I took Jushiro's hand and we got out from the waterfall. Grimmjow was sitting at the picnic table, "You have such awful timing Grimmjow. Now what do you want?" he grinned when he saw me in my 'bathing suit'. Jushiro stepped in front of me when Grimmjow's eyes looked me over and stayed in one certain spot. I climbed out of the water and put on my shirt. Since it was originally Jushiro's, it hung to my knees, making the perfect robe. He frowned and circled me.

"Awe, that's disappointing Ashlynn. I wouldn't have minded seeing a little bit more." he traced my shoulder. I slapped his hand away and stood by Jushiro.

"I'm not yours to touch Grimmjow. Now why did you come here?" he grinned and looked at Jushiro.

"I just had a thought. You know Ashlynn, two men want you, and only one can have you. Now it just wouldn't be fair if the two couldn't settle it between themselves." Jushiro stepped beside me and held me in one of his arms.

"What kind of animal are you? Ashlynn isn't a prize to be won like a trophy. I won't participate in your 'idea' Grimmjow. I believe Ashlynn made her choice when she was ready to murder you from forcing her to leave the World of the Living." he held me tightly to his side.

"Grimmjow. Go. Away." he glanced at me, "Don't you dare try to fight him. You both know I hate fighting. I'm not afraid to get Ulquiorra Grimmjow, don't doubt that for a second. He can kill you Grimmjow." Grimmjow just shined a wicked grin.

"Let him try." he vanished.


	9. An Interesting Night

Hey! Thanks for all the story views! Here's chapter 8! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy and post chapters sooner! I love reviews and it makes me smile on how much you all love my story! Cookies for everyone who reviews! yummy!**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER EIGHT  
An Interesting Night**

Once everyone was dried off and calmed down (okay, it wad mainly me who had to calm down), we headed back to the house. Sogyo No Kotowari fell asleep, so Jushiro decided to change them back to his zanpaku-to, which was safely by his side. We walked hand in hand through the woods, a shortcut that Jushiro knew since he was a child, until the house came into sight, "I swear, Grimmjow gets on my last nerve." Jushiro smiled and rubbed my arm.

"Ah, he'll get over it eventually. I think it takes men longer than women to get over things. Besides, I think you made it clear to him at the lake." I slightly yawned and stretched, "Feeling tired?"

"Just a little. Swimming drains my energy." he gasped a little and started digging through his pockets, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just forgot to give this to you." he held out a small square velvet jewelry box. It was about the size of my palm.

"You didn't have to buy me anything Jushiro!" he pushed the box into my hand. It had a tiny white bow on top. I giggled and opened it, "Jushiro, it's gorgeous." my eyes shined as I took out the pearl bracelet, "Jushiro, I can't accept this!" he chuckled and clasped it around my wrist.

"Of course you can! You just did." I looked down and saw it around my wrist, "It was my mother's. She told me to give it to someone special. I thought, now what is more special than having a girlfriend that is also an arrancar?" I giggled and hugged him, "I've had that on me ever since I returned here. Every time I thought of you I pulled it out and looked at it. Please take it." he put his hands over my wrist. He gazed at me with those pretty brown eyes, making me feel weak at the knees.

"Alright." he smiled and gave me a small peck on the lips, "But I have to thank you somehow. This is... too much." he shook his head and silenced me with another kiss.

"You're alive and safe with me. That's all the thanks I need Ashlynn." I twisted some of his hair in my fingers.

"You're so sweet. How were alive all this time and not have a woman catch your eye?" he kissed my hand.

"I guess I never took the time to notice until these past few weeks. Luckily Shunsui, Retsu, and Sogyo No Kotowari made me notice what was right in front of me before she was stolen away." he set the basket down and took my face in his hands, kissing my forehead gently.

"You know, Captain Kuchiki said I was too nice to be an arrancar." he laughed.

"It's true. I never knew you were an arrancar until you told me at the park." he picked the basket back up and we continued walking towards the house, "You make friends with everyone. It's impossible to believe that you are an arrancar. Though Ulquiorra does tend to show kindness." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Can't say the same about Grimmjow though. He's as blood thirsty as they come. I wouldn't be surprised if he picks a fight with Captain Zaraki." we walked in silence for a few seconds, "Your family is really nice. I like your sisters. You said that your older sister's name was Matsuri earlier. Why did she say her name was Kamie?"

"Matsuri is her first name, and Kamie is her middle name. She likes going by Kamie though, but I still call her by Matsuri."

"Oh, that makes sense. And Mina is nice too." he laughed and rubbed his forehead.

"Goodness. Mina sure is a handful sometimes though. She got her pervert side from hanging around Yoshimitsu too much. Other than that, she's a doll. Ulquiorra seems nice too." I scoffed.

"Yeah, when he's not fighting that Ichigo kid or Grimmjow. He's a real softy when he wants to. Usually it's only around me and when we're the only two in a room, but it's still the only time he's ever shown any emotion. I guess it's a brother/sister thing." I glanced down at the pearl bracelet, admiring how it caught the moon's light and reflected like diamonds, "I'm glad that Gin is alive as well." Jushiro passed a look at me.

"You are?" I nodded.

"Yes. He told me about love. He would tell me about all these stories about a soul reaper here named Rangiku." I laughed a little, "It's funny. He said that she almost suffocated him once by her boobs when she hugged him." Jushiro smiled, "He said he never stopped loving her, even in Hueco Mundo. He told me to never let love go. So I didn't, even when Grimmjow forced me back. I couldn't have bared it, not seeing you again." I hugged him while a tear streaked my cheek. He turned and hugged me back, "Because I love you too much to even think about being without you." I held onto his haori as I leaned to his chest, "You smell like candy... I like candy." he chuckled, "Hey, did Mr. Urahara ever figure out I was an arrancar?"

"He knew the second you entered his shop asking for a gigai. He was a previous captain of Squad Twelve and invented to hogyoku." I gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" Jushiro nodded, "I have to thank him then. Can you tell me more about the zanpaku-to rebellion?"

"Well, a zanpaku-to named Muramasa killed his master, then used a technique to release the rest from their masters in hopes to take over Soul Society. That's when I met Sogyo No Kotowari in his, or their, materialized form. They jumped me, kind of like they did you earlier today, and made me guess who they were. Their version of fighting is playing catch the fan that has razor sharp knives on the edges." he rubbed his shoulder, "The little suckers know how to fight, even thought they look so young. Retsu said it would leave a scar, and she was right. I've got a scar that goes from my shoulder to here." he pointed to the middle of his chest.

"Ow. Yeah, I noticed it when we were swimming. You have some other scars too. Are those from previous battles?" he nodded, "You sure do fight a lot for someone with TB. No offense." he laughed.

"None taken. Part of a captain's job is to participate in battles when needed, even if it is hazardous to your health." he stopped and looked at the gardens, "Do you want to stay out a little more? The stars are coming out, as well as the fireflies." as he said that, one landed on my shoulder, "I think it likes you." its glowed wavered as it crawled across my shirt.

"Sure. I like looking at the stars." he took me into the gardens and spread a blanket out. We sat there and watched a few shooting stars, "I remember, watching the stars in Hueco Mundo. I would stare at the moon and wonder what my purpose was in this life. It just seemed I had no reason to be here." I laid back and put my hands behind my head, "The stars look more beautiful here." the fireflies flew around us as I rested against Jushiro's side.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look in the moonlight?" I blinked at him a few times and blushed as his knuckled brushed across my cheeks.

"They just did." he grinned and leaned over to kiss me. I turned to him on my side and kissed him back, feeling his long white bangs run across my face.

"Juju! You home?!" Mina ran outside on the back porch and leaned over the railing. Jushiro growled softly and broke the kiss as Mina ran into the garden, "There you are!"

"Juju?" Jushiro smirked and shrugged.

"That's Mina's nickname for me." I giggled as she hugged Jushiro's neck from behind, "Hey Mina." she kissed his cheek.

"So, how did swimming go?" she sat beside me and hugged me as well.

"It went fine Mina. Ashlynn had a great time." Mina glanced at me and grinned.

"That's great! I'm glad to hear it! My Juju is a great cook!" she nudged him, "Well, I just came to say goodnight. I'll leave you two alone now." she hugged us both again before running inside.

"She sure loves you." he nodded.

"Yes. She's very attached to me. She's the youngest of my brothers and sisters. Our mother died a few months after she was born. I practically raised her after that. Our father passed a few years after. It's been just me and my siblings after that. I was the lucky one in the family to inherit TB from my mother's side. While all my siblings found love, I was in my office signing papers. I knew it I would probably never marry, but-" I put my finger on his lips.

"Don't say that Jushiro. Please don't say that. That was in the past. We have nothing to live on but the present, and right now, you can no longer think that." I sat on my knees and brushed my lips against his, "Because I love you." I closed our distance and kissed him softly, my arms around his beck. I felt his hand press against my back while the other held my neck gently.

"I'm a lucky man Ashlynn, to have someone like you." he picked me up bridal style, "It's getting late. Let's head to bed." he carried my tired body inside to my bedroom. He gently lowered me to my bed and draped the covers over me. I reached up and kissed him one last time, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." he kissed me one last time before turning off my bedroom light. I turned on my side and sighed deeply, "Now this, is the kind of life I like." I snuggled more under the covers to warm up as I drifted asleep.

* * *

Jushiro was shirtless and looming over me, his lips on mine in a heated kiss as we laid on my bed. My hands were tangled in his hair, pulling his head to mine as our kisses passionately continued. I felt a cool breeze and realized that I was completely bare. His hands trailed over me, exploring every inch of my skin, tickling me ever so slightly as he brushed across my stomach. His lips traced across my jaw line and over my throat, nipping over certain spots before leaving butterfly kisses after each one. Before I could stop it, a soft moan escaped my lips. I felt him smile on my throat as his hands ran down my sides as mine raced down his bare back, my nails leaving red lines as they scratched him, him in turn hissing and groaning at the same time as me. I arched my back and gasped when...

* * *

I woke up, sitting straight up in my bed, the sunlight pouring through the open window. I ran my fingers through my hair and felt something funny, something throbbing, in my lower stomach. I was giving off short gasps, like I was out of breath. _What the hell? I've only have technically one date with Jushiro and I'm having dreams of-_ I shuddered and climbed out of bed. I found a puffy white robe in the closet and draped it over my shaking body. _Why am I shaking?_ I yawned and searched my way to the kitchen, the scent of food acting as my guide, until I finally found the room, steaming with food. Jushiro was at the stove, flipping a few homemade waffles off the pan. He took the plate and sat it on the table. He smiled happily when he saw me and walked around the table to kiss my cheek.

"Good morning. How was your sleep?" I shrugged, a blush trying to force its way onto my face.

"Interesting." he chuckled and pulled out a seat for me, "What about you?"

"Never better. The fresh air did me some good." one by one, the rest of his siblings came in, along with two other boys, "I don't believe you met my last two brothers yet. This is Goro (5th son) the second youngest brother, and Fujimaru, the youngest brother." they both smiled and nudged each other.

"Hey Fujimaru, it looks like Jushiro finally found himself a lady." Kamie hit Goro on the back of his head.

"If you boys had listened to him two weeks ago you would have known shed be staying here." I giggled.

"It's alright. It's nice to meet you. So I guess I know the whole family now?" Jushiro nodded,, "Where's everyone else?"

"Probably at their squads. They're early risers and usually go to their squads before I wake up to cook them anything. But let's eat for now. Ashlynn, if you would like, you can join Retsu today and see if you like Squad Four. Your healing abilities are incredible, and could easily be inducted as a ranked officer. Everyone in her squad is extremely nice, and would love to have you join their squad. But they might have to fight with mine. Kiyone and Sentarou would put up a major fuss if you were put into a different squad." I laughed as he gave me a plate of food.

"This breakfast smells delicious." I took a bite, "You, Jushiro, are an amazing cook." he smiled a cheeky grin and leaned his head on his elbow.

"Why thank you. I had a great teacher." he looked over at Kamie, who gave him a smile in return.

"But Jushiro, she still hasn't tried my French toast, which you still haven't beaten me at cooking yet." he stuck his tongue out at her. I enjoyed listening to them talking as I ate. Their laughter made me happy in a way. I wasn't used to all the smiles, me being around all the frowning arrancar in Hueco Mundo, and I knew that Aizen's smile was a fake one, so I never counted his. Pretty soon everyone was finishing their plates and headed off to their squads. Jushiro took my hand and led me out of the house. He noticed my grin.

"What's got you smiling so big?" he nudged me.

"Your family is so nice. I wasn't used to so much laughter, that's all." he put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him, "So, am I going to Fourth or Thirteenth? I should probably say hello to Kiyone and Sentarou, and make sure I don't hurt their feelings by not speaking to them." he laughed. I could feel the vibrations from his chest ripple through my upper body, "How's the wound? It hasn't reopened again has it?"

"No. It's fine." I stopped him and parted his top a little to see the bandage. There was just a hint of blood on the wrapping.

"Nnnn, I still want you to go see Captain Unohana about it. I'm not sure if I healed it well enough. She knows medicine more than I do." he took my hands with his.

"I'm fine Ashlynn." I shook my head and patted his cheek.

"Please? It would give me some peace of mind knowing that I healed it in a correct way." he sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go see Retsu about it. But after I go check on my squad. I've probably got some paperwork I need to fill out." I pouted, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. It'll just be a few minutes, I promise." I hesitated, but finally nodded.

"Okay. But just for a few minutes." we walked the trails down the allies until we arrived at his barracks. As predicted, Kiyone and Sentarou jumped out of their offices.

"Good morning Captain Ukitake! I see you're up and well again!" Jushiro chuckled and waved to them.

"Yes. Good morning to you as well. I've just come to see if there was any work to do." Kiyone frowned and wagged her gloved finger at him.

"No captain! You need to stay home and finish recovering! Sentarou and I have done all your paperwork for you already!" Jushiro peeked in his office to find a paper-free desk.

"Wow. Thank you Kiyone, Sentarou." they bowed with wide smiles.

"Okay Jushiro, you have no work, now let's go visit Captain Unohana about rebandaging that chest wound. It's nothing to worry about though. I'll take good care of him." I put my hand on his back.

"Awe! You two look so cute together! You should get married!" we both blushed.

"Not right now Kiyone. We've only been on one date." I replied. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"There's plenty if people who've gone on one date and then married after that!" Jushiro chuckled and patted her head.

"That's called eloping Kiyone. And I don't think Mina would be all too happy if I married and didn't invite her." Sentarou laughed and said he had an errand to run, so it was just us three. Kiyone, realizing that Sentarou had left, made an excuse to leave as well, leaving Jushiro and I alone.

"Okay, off to Captain Unohana's squad now to examine that wound." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the pathways until we reached Squad Four. We went inside and found Captain Unohana at a desk, looking over patient files. She looked up and smiled at us when she saw us holding hands.

"Hello you two. Is there anything wrong?" I shook my head and pointed to Jushiro.

"No, I just wanted you to check on Jushiro's chest wound. It reopened yesterday and I rebandaged it, but I wanted him to come see you to se if I took care of it properly." she nodded and led us to a room, where Jushiro sat on the examination table. He opened his shirt and took it off so Captain Unohana could remove the bandages. The took cotton swabs and ran an ointment over it. Jushiro cringed, "You okay Jushiro?"

"Yeah, the medicine is just cold." Captain Unohana giggle while rolling her eyes. She took some fresh bandages and wrapped them around his chest again.

"His wound seems jus fine. You are a great healer Ashlynn. It just needed some of this antibiotic to help speed up its healing process. You did a wonderful job at bandaging it yesterday. How did it reopen." Jushiro smiled a little and looked away.

"Jushiro here was bright enough to start a wrestling match with his brother Yoshimitsu, and I pulled him off right as the wound reopened." Captain Unohana laughed and flicked his nose.

"I told you to stay in bed Jushiro. What were you doing wrestling your brother? Just the same as always Jushiro. Always up to no good." they both chuckled, "But your cut is just fine now. If given proper time to heal, it should be gone within two to three days tops. Just no more physical activities until then. Oh, I forgot to give you this yesterday." she reached in her haori and pulled out some small packets of powder, "Here's your medicine. Remember to take it with every meal and put it in your tea when you eat. Other than that, I believe you are free to go." he thanked her and we left the room.

**CAPTAIN UNOHANA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I watched with a smile as Jushiro walked with Ashlynn out of the hospital, hands held together. Isane walked up beside me, "Those two are a cute couple, aren't they?" I nodded, "Did you tell them yet?" I shook my head and sighed.

"No Isane. I figured it be best to tell them when they marry and decide to at least try and hopefully be able to prove me wrong. If that doesn't happen, I'm afraid I'll just have to tell them then." I looked at the clipboards in my hands, "Come on Isane. We need to check on the rest of our patients." she nodded and followed me.

**ASHLYNN'S POINT OF VIEW**

"I told you it was alright." Jushiro poked me in the shoulder.

"I guess. But I can rest easy now knowing that I did it right. Thanks for going." he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome. So, are you going to stay here and shadow under Retsu or come to my squad and shadow under me?" I looked back at Squad Four.

"Probably Squad Four. Since healing is basically the only thing I can do because Ulquiorra has my fighting form, I may try to enter Squad Four." he pouted, "What? It would be pointless for a healer to enter a fighting squad." he sighed and propped his arm around my shoulder.

"I guess you're right. But it would be nice to have a lieutenant again. And you can help drive away Kiyone and Sentarou." I laughed and hugged him.

"Thank you Jushiro. How is Shunsui?"

"He's good. He is leaving the hospital tonight. We should see him off." a cool breeze blew by, "Now it is showing signs of winter. I hope it snows." he held his hand out, "It's been so long since I've seen snow." we could see our breaths in the air as we went past each barracks, saying hi to their captains as we passed. We were passing by the tenth squad when a red head went out of her office, "That's Rangiku."

"Really? She's as beautiful as Gin said. Speaking of which." as I said that, Rangiku squealed and ran down the porch to a passing Gin, who gladly welcomed her into an embrace and twirled her around. They stayed like that for several seconds before he tilted her chin up and gave her a slow kiss, "Awe, I bet he's been waiting for that forever. As much as he talked about her." Gin waved at us as we walked by.

"Hey Ashlynn! I see ya all better! In more ways than one! How's it going Captain Ukitake? Sorry about Wonderweiss. He was new and Aizen had planned to keep him in Los Noches. I guess he figured out how ta open the garganta." he gave a nervous chuckled and rubbed his head, "No hard feelings right?" Jushiro nodded.

"No hard feelings. I can't really complain about the hogyoku, so no harm done." Gin smiled that fox grin of his and he hugged me.

"That's great. Take care of her now Captain. She's had it rough in Hueco Mundo." Rangiku smiled at me and held onto Gin, "Rangiku, this is Ashlynn. Ashlynn, this is Rangiku." she nodded at me.

"It's nice to meet you Rangiku. Gin told me so many stories about you two." she blushed and giggled as her hold around him tightened.

"Yes. I'm Rangiku. And what stories did you tell her?" he thought about it before smiling.

"All of them." she gasped and hit his shoulder, "Just not the story you're thinking of. Just all the rest." she chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't care, as long as you're back for good." she snuggled in the crook of his neck.

"We'll just leave you two alone now." Jushiro started to lead me away.

"Hey Ashlynn?" I turned back to Gin, "Remember what I said!" he held his pinky up. I nodded and finished my walk with Jushiro.


	10. Dancing Partners

Hey! Phew! It's been a while, hasn't it? I've been working on Saving Grace so muc I hadn't had time to work on this. But this was 12 pages in Word Doc., so i hope you enjoy it. Read and Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER NINE  
Dancing Partners**

"Captain Ukitake!" Kiyone ran into his office with a stack of signed papers, "I've got my finished papers!" she stopped shouting when she saw it was only me, "Hey Ashlynn. Do you know where the captain is?" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Kiyone, I don't. He disappeared around four or so and hasn't been back. He should be back soon though. He's only been gone thirty minutes." she checked the clock.

"Oh! I completely forgot about the time. He's usually praying at his parents graves around this time." she smiled at me and waved, "Well, can you give these to him when he comes back?" I nodded and took the papers.

"Um Kiyone?" she turned back and looked at me, "Can you hold the squad down for a while? I need to go somewhere." she nodded and ran back to her office. I got up and left from the back door. I used Jushiro's reatsu trail to find him. After looking for about five minutes, I found him by a small creek. He was on his knees with a smile on his face. I hid my reatsu and stood a few feet behind him.

"I wish you could meet her mom. She's just like you in so many ways. All my siblings love her as well. But, she does have this habit of, _sneaking_ around." he glanced behind his shoulder at the tree I was hiding behind. I blushed as I giggled and un-hid myself.

"You don't even have to look to know." he chuckled and held his hand out to me. I took it and say down beside him, "So, are they your parents?" he nodded. Each grave had a picture of them. I smiled at the picture of his mom, "You look just like your mom!" he nodded and gave me a gentle kiss, "Jushiro! You're embarrassing me!" he chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"You're so modest Ashlynn. See what I mean mom?" I giggled as he tickled me. A soft but chilly wind blew past us, making me slightly shiver, "Here." he took his haori off and put it over my shoulders. I snuggled into the warm cloth and breathed in the soft scent of brownies, "I guess we should probably head back now. Kiyone and Sentarou must have found something to argue about by the time we get back." I smiled and stood up with him. I tried to give him back his haori, "No, you wear it. It's getting colder as the sun sets. You need it more than I do." I reluctantly put it back on. I hadn't noticed how tall he was until I saw that his haori hung to my ankles.

"You're so tall." he looked down at me with an arched eyebrow, "Your haori hangs to my ankles, but when you wear it, it goes to your knees. I don't want to get it dirty." I looked behind my shoulder at his haori. The next thing I knew, I was being picked up, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"You said you didn't want to get it dirty." I giggled and put my arms around him as he flash stepped back to his office. I laughed loudly when he went faster.

"Jushiro! Careful! Remember what happened at the park?" he slowed down to a walking pace, "Thank you." he looked down at me with that incredibly cute and cheeky grin of his.

"You know, sometimes you are more like my doctor than Retsu is." I pet his cheek with my thumb.

"I worry about you sometimes. I don't want you having anymore of those dreadful attacks." he opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, "Now don't go telling me to not worry, cause that's an impossible request. I don't want to lose you like I almost did to Wonderweiss." I hugged his neck, "I was so scared." I hid my face in the crook of his neck, "You're always so warm." I sighed and ran on of my hands through his hair.

"And you worry to much." I glared at him with a crooked smile. He kissed the tip of my nose, "Don't you worry about me now. I've got enough people worrying about me as it is. You let the others do that for you." I sighed and nodded. He chuckled, "You don't sound very happy."

"I can't just stop worrying about you just like that." I snapped my fingers, "I'll try, but any signs of an attack you'd better tell me." I shook my finger at him, and his only reply was a kiss to my fingertip.

"Also stubborn. But I guess I can live with that." I growled at him as he set me down.

"Shut up. Yes, I'm stubborn. And there's a lot more where that came from, just to let you know." he laughed and cupped my face in his hands.

"I should be careful then." I put one of my hands on his as he leaned in for a kiss, "But then again, as long as I have you at the end of the day, you can be as stubborn as you want." my arms wrapped around his waist, the tips of his hair brushing across my knuckles. I heard soft giggles and chukles around us. Jushiro looked up to see some of his squad members sticking their heads out of their office windows. I blushed and laughed nervously.

"Wow, who knew your squad specialized in peeping?" he grinned.

"Just ignore them. Now where were we?" I smiled back and stood on my tip toes for another sweet kiss. He slowly ran his lips across my chin and started to go across my neck.

"Jushiro, we're in public." he tilted his head and went back to my lips.

"Fine." he pulled back, "Well, we might as well go check my office and see if there's any extra work I left." I took his hand and stopped him.

"I finished it for you. I hope that's alright. Kiyone helped me too." as we passed by the offices, a short girl with raven black hair and purple eyes came out of our office.

"Captain Ukitake! Can you please sign this? Nii-sama asked me to give this too you." she handed Jushiro a sheet of paper and a pen. He took it and sighed it, then gave her the paper back, "Thank you." she turned to me, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Rukia Kuchiki." I nodded and shook her hand.

"No, we haven't met. But Captain Kuchiki has told me about you. Man, he was right. You could pass as your sister's twin." she blushed.

"N-Nii-sama talked about me? He never talks about me." she looked down, "Um, excuse me." she ran back into her office.

"Is she okay?" Jushiro nodded and put his hand on my back.

"Her adoption was a very delicate situation. Her sister was married to Byakuya fifty-five years ago. Rukia was abandoned as a baby so that Hisana could survive herself. Hisana searched for Rukia, even after she married Byakuya. On her deathbed, she begged him to find her, which he did a year after her death. After he found her, he immediately adopted her into his family as his younger sister. They aren't distant, but they aren't close either. They sort of have this, line, that neither cross. I don't even think they speak to each other at meals. But, he is very protective over her. He even calls her his 'pride', and he always says that he protects his pride, even if that means him dying." I looked back behind me at Rukia's office.

"That's a little sad. I hope he at least talks to her sometimes." he shrugged.

"Yes, I hope that as well." when we were about to turn a corner, I heard a low mumble.

"What was that?" my question was answered when Jushiro put his hand over his stomach, "Are you hungry?" that question was answered as well when his stomach growled louder, making him blush and me giggle.

"I guess so. I didn't eat a very large lunch today." his stomach growled loudly again.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat before your stomach eats me." He made an arm sweep towards Rukongai.

"Ladies first then. There's a lovely little place in Rukongai. I'd love to take you there." I walked ahead of him and took the swept out hand.

"I'd love to accompany you." he caught up to my pace.

"Then let's go." we walked a little down the squad's barracks in silence until a shrill scream filled the quiet air, accompanied by two sets of footprints.

"Kiyone! Take that back!" I looked behind us to see Kiyone flying down the hallway, an angry Sentarou right behind her.

"Kiyone? What's going o-!" I was cut off when Kiyone impacted with both Jushiro and me. She scrambled behind Jushiro and grabbed his haori, peeking out from behind his back.

"He's after me!" he chuckled.

"I can see that Kiyone." Sentarou stopped in front of us with wide eyes.

"Kiyone! Stop hiding from behind the captain!" she shook her head and hid behind Jushiro once more.

"Whoa you two. What's going on?" Jushiro held them both back by standing in between them, "How did this start?"

"Tell Sentarou that I love and respect you the most captain! You know it's true!" He looked at Kiyone with a shocked face.

"That's what this is all about? You two need to end this battle." I giggled and tapped his shoulder.

"Kiyone, you don't love the captain most." Sentarou yelled a 'ha' at her, "You don't either Sentarou. I do." their mouths dropped.

"How so?" I smiled and grabbed the front of his haori.

"Because I can do this." I pulled him to me and gave him a kiss, "Now, you both love and respect him, so just be equal about it." they looked away and groaned, "Now shake hands." the grumbled some but shook hands, "That's better. Now, can you two hold up the squad the rest of the day? Jushiro is tired and needs some rest."

"Sure thing!" they both said in unison as they ran off. Jushiro looked at me.

"Wow. I've been trying for years to get them to stop fighting. Thank you." we skipped down the stairs into the sunlight. I looked towards the sky and breathed in the pine scented air. I fell back and sat on the grass, "What are you doing Ashlynn?"

"Have you ever just stopped to look at the view? I mean, look at it." he sat beside me and looked in the direction I was. His squad was perched on a sloped hill, looking over a large field that stood under a small mountain range. The fall leaves shined orange, yellow, and red as it cascaded over the mountains like a blanket, "It's breathtaking. I never realized your squad was in front of such a beautiful place. Absolutely gorgeous. The view is amazing."

"Yes, it is." I looked at him and realized that he was looking at me instead of the mountains. I blushed and looked away, "Awe, you're cute when you blush." he chuckled and tilted my chin back to meet his eyes. I sort of fell limp in his hand, "You okay?"

"You've got to stop doing that." he arched an eyebrow and cocked his head.

"Doing what?" I rolled my eyes and shoved him with my shoulder, pointing at his eyes.

"Giving me that look!"

"I'm confused." I giggled and looked down.

"That look that you guys perfected to make women go weak at the knees! You've gotta stop giving me that look! Do you want me to collapse randomly when you look at me?" he laughed loudly and took my hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had that effect on women." he said in a cocky tone.

"Mmm hmm." I pushed him over, only to have him grab my wrist and pull me with him as we rolled down the hill. I squealed as we kept going down the steep slope. I lost a shoe on the way, soon to be followed by the other. We ended up stopping a the bottom, giggling and chuckling, and me landing on top of him while he laid on his stomach, "I didn't know I was that strong." he looked back through his parted hair.

"Yeah, me either. And you told me you only healed." I grinned, playing with his long hair for a little while.

"That's what I thought too! I guess you learn your strengths as you go through life." he laid his head on his arms and sighed. I rested on Jushiro's shoulder, his breathing lifting me up and down on his back. I rolled off and laid beside him, the crunchy dead grass breaking into bits under me, "Well that was fun." he grinned and nodded slowly.

"Indeed." we both shifted to our backs and watched as the clouds rolled by, a pink hue outlining them as the sun went down. He held his hands together on his stomach. I noticed a sad expression on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I touched his shoulder and moved to my side. He glanced at me and held that same expression, now holding a frown with it.

"I'm just worried, that's all." I tilted my head a little as he sat up and wrung his hands together, "It's just, as much as I don't want to believe it, I have tuberculosis, and... one day... it will-" I shushed him before he could continue.

"Don't talk like that! If you have an attack, remember that I can give you my energy. My power is to heal. Just remember that I can do this-" I quickly pressed my lips against his, "And you'll be fine. No attack you have can defeat my healing Jushiro. I don't want you talking like you're going to die tomorrow. It hurts." I snuck into his arms and leaned against his chest, holding onto his haori, "If you can kill hollows and arrancar, then you can beat this tuberculosis. And I'll help you." his warmth radiated off his clothes and soaked into my skin, "I'll always be here for you, no matter what fate does to us." he securely held me to him, "Because I love you and care so deeply about you. I would do anything to keep you from hurting, even if it hurt myself." he chuckled and grasped me tighter.

"I'm such a blessed man to have someone like you." I smiled and nodded, my face still tucked into his chest. The grass made another rustling sound as the wind blew harshly, it's cold, crisp waves slicing me like blades.

"Jushiro!" we both turned around to see Captain Unohana running down the hill, "I was walking past when I saw you two fall down the hill! Are you alright?" her frantic eyes clearly showed worry, probably more on Jushiro, since he was just released from the hospital yesterday. He brushed the grass off his haori and stood up with a wide grin.

"Yes Retsu. We're both fine. I leaned a little too far and sort of tumbled downhill. Ashlynn tried to reach for me, but I accidentally took her with me. No harm done!" she sighed and hit him across the forehead, "Hey! What was that for?"

"You should still be at home recovering Jushiro! You shouldn't be here at the barracks. Now you go home and rest! I order you to!" she seemed a little, sterner, than usual.

"But Retsu! I was going to take Ashlynn out for a bite to eat in Rukongai!" she shook her head and pointed in the direction of Jushiro's home.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to take her another time. Your wound still needs those two days to heal! Don't make me take you back to the hospital!" he gulped and nodded in defeat, "Thank you Jushiro. I'm sorry to ruin your plans Ashlynn, but he really does need rest." I smiled at her.

"I don't mind at all. I think I'm getting used to Kamie and Jushiro's cooking. And besides, Jushiro never told me he was supposed to stay in bed." I glanced/glared at him through the corners of my eyes, earning and nervous nod from him while he rubbed the back of his head with one hand and shrugged with the other. I took his hand, "Come on. Thank you Captain Unohana. I'll make sure he stays in bed." she smiled kindly.

"You're welcome. And call me Retsu." I said okay and Jushiro and I left.

"You didn't tell me you were supposed to stay in bed." he was about to protest when I cut him off, "Jushiro, you really need to listen to her. Otherwise that wound is going to reopen it again and probably be much worse than last time." he could see the worry in my eyes and quickly tugged me to him.

"I know, I know. I promise I'll stay in bed. I'll do whatever you want." I grinned in success. I put my hand on his back and we made our way back to the house. We were about to see the house when a small giggle was heard in the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" I stopped and looked around, hearing the giggle once again. All of the sudden, a child sized soul reaper with bright pink hair ran toward us, "Whaa-?!" she jumped in the air, landing on Jushiro's back.

"Uki-Uki-chan! Hide me! Blue hair is after me! All I asked for is some of the blue cotton candy he wears as a hat!" I giggled. She must've been talking about Grimmjow. I was proved right when he ran out of the bushes with his eyes wide and angry.

"Where are you, you little pink fuzz ass?!" she laughed and waved at him, "There you are!" she smiled and slid down into Jushiro's arms, hiding in his haori. Jushiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped sucker.

"Here you go." she cheered and took it from him, unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth, "I think she'll leave you alone now Mr. Jaggerjaques. She just wanted a piece of candy. It's good to have a few pieces on you, in case you run into her when she's alone." she nodded while licking the sucker, a smile on her face as she devoured her tasty treat. Grimmjow growled and glared at Yachiru.

"Fine. But next time she calls my hair cotton candy, she better hope she isn't alone." Grimmjow turned around and flash stepped away. Yachiru made slurping sounds as she stuck the sucker back in he mouth. Jushiro grinned and handed her another one.

"Yay! Another sucker!" she cried and took it from him.

"Why don't you give that to Captain Kenpachi? I bet he would eat it if you gave it to him." in another three minutes all that was left of her sucker was the white stick. She tucked the other one in her pocket as she ran off.

"Thank you Uki-Uki-chan!" she disappeared. I grinned and giggled while wrapping my arm around his.

"She's quite a handful sometimes. I don't see how Kenpachi handles her as a lieutenant." Jushiro rubbed his forehead, "I have a stock of suckers in my pocket just in case Kenpachi has to go somewhere and leaves her alone. There's no telling what she does when he's gone." he yawned, "I think I need a nap. Matsuri usually starts cooking now. We can sneaks a few Z's before dinner." I shook my head and stopped him.

"No, you will eat in your room." he looked at me, his question in his eyes, "Captain Unohana said you need your rest. So when we get home it's straight to bed." I wagged my finger at him, only to have him take it and kiss my fingertip.

"Yes mother." I nudged him in the side, making him chuckle, "Yes dear."

"I just want that wound to heal fast and properly. But for it to do that, you don't need to move around much." he rubbed his knuckle across my cheek and arched an eyebrow, that cocky smile wiping over his face.

"You know, sometimes you are like a donkey. So stubborn." I copied his smile and poked him in the chest.

"And you are like a giant teddy bear, extra stuffed." he scoffed and dropped his jaw playfully.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No! You're not fat! You're just super sweet. You need to give some of it to Captain Kuchiki. He could sure use emotions." I said under my breath. Jushiro nodded and looked toward the sky.

"Well, it's easy to see why he hides his emotions. He was married once, I believe I told to that, to Hisana. She was his entire world. You would never see them apart, aside from captain's meetings and the battlefield. But she was such a sweet and beautiful girl. I guess when she died fifty years ago, he kind of did too. And Rukia, goodness. She looks like her twin. I'm just waiting for her adoption papers to be destroyed like she was never his adopted sister. I wouldn't be surprised if they did end up together. She cares for him more than she shows. During the zanpaku-to rebellion, when she was critically injured, after he disappeared, she practically cried herself to sleep every night because she worried about him so much. And he's so protective of her, calling her his pride. I'm so glad this whole mess is over, and everything is at peace." she glanced up at the sky and took in a breath, "It's such a beautiful day today." I nodded and snuggled against him, feeling cold all of the sudden. We arrived at his home to smell a wonderful aroma coming from inside. He opened the door for me.

"Thank you. Now, straight to bed." he groaned.

"Ashlynn, I'm not four." I giggled and tugged on his arm, "Alright. I'll follow Retsu's orders." I sulked to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Thank you. I'll go get our food and we can eat in here." I skipped down the hallway into the kitchen, "Finding Matsuri and Yoshimitsu at the stove, also at each other's throats.

"I told you not to add that spice Yoshimitsu!"

"I wanted a little flavor. Not this bland crap!" she growled and grippe the cutting knife harshly. I ran in and took it from her.

"Hey, hey now. Easy. Let's put this down." I tossed the knife into the sink. Matsuri pointed at the door.

"Get out of my kitchen Yoshimitsu!" she literally kicked him out, slamming the door and locking it, "Maybe now I can finish preparing dinner." she smiled at me, "Sorry about that. Yoshimitsu thinks he can cook. Did you need a plate?" I nodded and held up two fingers.

"Actually two. While Jushiro and I were out today, Retsu saw us and told him that he was supposed to be in bed resting right now. I was going to get us both plates and take them to his bedroom, to keep him company." she took two plates from the cabinet and loaded them with the delicious looking meal.

"Here ya go hon."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you later. Have fun with trying to keep Yoshimitsu out." she giggled and unlocked the door for me. I slipped through and went back to Jushiro's bedroom, finding him sitting under the covers with glasses on, reading a book, "Are you always reading?" he looked up and smiled, closing it and putting it on the nightstand.

"It's my favorite book. I can't resist when it's just laying there on the stand." I picked it up and read the cover.

"You read Shakespeare?" I glanced up at him while he took his reading glasses off, nodding with a smile, "Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes. I found it in the World of the Living and fell in love with the book. I have more of his works at the office for when I have free time. It's actually quite good. Have you read it?" I smirked.

"What would we name a rose, by any other name, that would smell as sweet?" his eyes widened, "I've dabbled in a work or two by him. I haven't read all of Romeo and Juliet. When I was in Hueco Mundo, as a punishment for doing something wrong, Grimmjow vetoed all of my books, including Romeo and Juliet. I had gotten about halfway through. I was going to get another copy while in the World of the Living, but I guess I got a little distracted." a corner of my lips arched into half a smirk. He took his fork and ate some of the food. I was about to do the same when I saw something crawling on the wall, "Ew! A spider!" I scrambled across the room from it "Ew! Ew! Ew! Kill it!" Jushiro glanced behind him and laughed.

"It's just a spider Ashlynn. It's smaller than a dime. You just flick it-"

"Then flick it!" he laughed again before flicking it off the wall. It landed dead on the floor. I sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"You know, for an arrancar that has seen people killed and has seen blood, you have a weak spot for bugs." he joked.

"Bugs are nasty, crawling creatures who serve no purpose but to scare people like me. They creep me out!" I shuddered, "But I do love ladybugs and fireflies. And butterflies. Anything that's girl friendly and colorful and won't hurt you, I'm fine with. But bugs like flies and spiders, gotta go." I pointed to the door behind us with my thumb. I slowly ate, keeping an eye out for any bug that could sneak up on me. When our plates were cleared I took them and put them by the door to take out later. Jushiro was fiddling with something in his pocket while standing beside the bed, setting up some books that fell over, "Got another sucker in there?"

"No, why?" I shrugged.

"You're playing with something in your pocket. Whatcha hiding?" he reached his hand from his pocket.

"Nothing." I grinned slyly, walking over and arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing huh? Mind if I... check?!" he was fast, I had to grant him that. He flash stepped out of my way before I could reach in his locket and get whatever was in it. I turned as he began laughing, flash stepping to my side, holding something in the palm of his hand. "No. You won't find anything, cause it's right here. He motioned to his hand, which was close tightly around some object. I tried to get his hand, but her held it above his hand. "No fair Jushiro! You're using your height against me!" he laughed and held the mystery object just out of my reach. I jumped up, but when I landed I twisted my ankle, falling towards Jushiro and pushing him onto the bed, me landing on him, straddling his waist. We both began laughing as I laid on his stomach.

"Hey Jushiro, Matsuri wants to know if you've... finished your... plate." Haru walked in and his jaw dropped when he saw us. Jushiro and I laughed harder when Haru blushed a deep red, "I'm not inter-" Jushiro cut him off.

"No Haru. Ashlynn tripped while trying to get something out if my hand and sort of accidentally pushed me over when she fell. But we are finished with our plates. Thank you." I sat up and climbed off of him, jumping when he wasn't looking and stealing the object from his hand.

"Got it! Woo hoo!" Haru took the plates by the door and gave a small wave.

"I'll just be going now." he ran out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"I hope he didn't get the wrong impression." I opened my hand and looked down at the new small box, "What is it?" he moved to his knees.

"Well, I was going to give it to you at dinner in Rukongai, but the change in plans set me back." I nodded and opened the little box. There was a small silver pendant shaped in a heart. On the back it had our initials. It also had a little crank charm.

"Jushiro, now I really don't know what to say. We need to stop dating by ourselves. You gave me a bracelet yesterday and a necklace today. You don't have to give me any gifts." he nodded.

"I know. But the bracelet was more like an order from my mom. It doesn't count. This is from Matsuri and me. Watch this." he opened his nightstand and pulled out a round glass and green metal case. He took the necklace and held the crank charm, putting it in the weird looking keyhole and turning it slowly. (It looked like the one in the animated movie Anastasia.) The box opened and revealed a small couple spinning around like they were dancing.

"They're us." it was a little, white haired man wearing a haori, dancing with an even smaller girl with black hair. It played the song I heard in the restaurant, 'I Think I'm Fallin For You', the chime version like jewelry box music, "It's the song from the restaurant." he nodded.

"Well, when we were there, you said that this song should have been played when you were taken back to Hueco Mundo. When I told Matsuri, she ran to the World of the Living and had it made. It was a total surprise to me too, but I wanted to give it to you." he put the little oval shaped box in my hand as it continued to play.

"Alright. But just no more gifts for a while." he chuckled.

"Just one more?" he held one finger up, shining that adorable smile again.

"What did you have in mind?" he grinned and leaned in, cupping my right cheek in the palm of his hand as his lips brushed over mine before pressing together in a slow and sweet kiss, soon met by another. His left hand slowly ran across the back of my neck and ran down my back in tender caresses. His fingers brushed through my hair, pulling my head back to deepen the kiss. I moaned and put my arms around his neck in a hug-like manor, starting to tug at his hair as well. He leaned back to prop himself up with his hand, but I fell against him, making him fall to the soft pillows. Absentmindedly, I straddled his waist and pulled him back into another kiss, rather hastier than I thought. He responded by pulling me to him by putting one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulder. His fingers gently dug into my skin, holding me to him, "I like these kinds if gifts." he smiled under my lips.

"And there's no limit." I giggled and pecked his cheek. Sighing, I rested on top of him while playing with a strand of his hair. His hands played across my back while I nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"You know, I could really get used to this. All the times I was in Hueco Mundo, I wondered what it felt like to be held close. I never knew what it was like to be really loved. It feels really nice to be... wanted." he smiled at me and tucked my bangs behind my ear. I yawned and softly held onto his haori, "Thank you for wanting me. I now know what it feels like to be loved." he dimmed the lamp and held me close.

"As do I Ashlynn. As do I. Thanks to you, I feel no more pain." I smiled and soon fell asleep.


	11. Attacks and Goro's Oppinion

**CHAPTER TEN  
Attacks and Goro's Oppinion**

**UKITAKE'S POINT OF VIEW **

It was quiet, everyone had fallen asleep earlier, except for me. Ashlynn was still asleep on my chest. I was stroking her back and head, and laughed at myself for thinking of her as a cat. In a way, she slept like one. She was almost curled into a ball and her nails were lightly scratching my chest as she dreamed of something. I sighed contently and leaned back, looking at the dark ceiling as the moon shone through the window. Her hair had a light hint of purple to it while her skin looked pearly white. Her peaceful face was resting on my shoulder. I could feel her heartbeat against mine, in perfect sync. I grinned and thought about my mother, and about the day when two hearts becomes one.

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

"There you are Jushiro. You had mommy worried there. What are you doing way out here by yourself?" I turned around and watched my mother walk down the sidewalk to me. She sat beside me and gave me a small hug. She ruffled my black hair and made me giggle.

"I just wanted to think, that's all." she smirked at me and arched an eyebrow, gathering me in her arms.

"You have plenty of time ahead of you to think Jushiro. You're still a very young boy. Six year olds shouldn't be thinking so hard right now." she hugged me again, letting her pure white hair drift over her shoulders. My cheek rested on her chest, letting me listen to her heartbeat.

"I can hear your heartbeat mommy." she giggled and nodded, taking my hand and pressing it over her heart, "I can feel it too."

"Yes. You can feel it. It a tricky thing, your heart is. You've got to know what makes it tick. Mine, mine ticks around you, my family. Your father and I, our heart tick's in sync with each other." I looked at her questioningly.

"In sync?" she nodded.

"Yes. It's an old fairy tail. They say that if you meet someone with your hearts beating in sync, you're destined to be together, in love. Your father's heart beat is in sync with mine, and I hope someday, you'll find someone's heartbeat in sync with yours too." I raised an eyebrow, and she caught on quickly that I was confused. She gave a light-hearted giggle, "You'll understand someday Jushiro." she smiled kindly at me. We left it at that.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

I closed my eyes and silently thanked her. _You were always right mother. I didn't understand then..._ I glanced down at Ashlynn. _But I do now._ All of the sudden, a burning sensation built up in my chest. _No, not now!/ _I carefully moved Ashlynn on the bed and I quietly leapt from it, running outside so I wouldn't disturb her. I got to the end of the porch when the awful, racking coughs consumed me. I bent down and propped myself on the railing and covered my mouth as blood was coughed from my mouth. I heard hurried footsteps inside as the door slid open violently. I looked up to see Ashlynn's terrified face as she ran towards me with her robe on.

"Jushiro!" she knelt down beside me and put a rag to my mouth as my coughing continued, "Look up." she took my chin and lifted it to her face. With her other hand, she jerked my hand down that covered my mouth, soon replacing it with her lips. I tried to pull back from her, but her hand was grabbing the back of my neck, holding me to her as I accidentally coughed into her mouth. She started to glow a faint green and a sudden burst of energy filled me, stilling my coughs instantly. She kept the kiss for a few more seconds, sending many waves of her reatsu through my body, until my coughs quit completely. She let go of the back of my neck and leaned back, looking at me with worried eyes. Her lips were stained red with my blood. She smiled faintly at me, "Are you okay?" she put her hand on my forehead and the other on my chest, "You don't have a fever and your heartbeat is normal."

"I'm fine, really." she arched her eyebrow instantly sending an 'I don't believe you' look at me. She flicked me on my forehead with the back of her hand, "What was that for?"

"Why did you run out here?! You scared the hell out of me when I woke up to that awful coughing and couldn't find you anywhere in the room! And of all places, you came out here in the middle of the cold of winter?! I was so scared." she put her arms around me and gave me a tight embrace. I could tell she was scared, she was shaking terribly, and not just from the cold. I sighed silently and smiled, embracing her gently.

"I'm sorry." she nodded and buried her head deeper in my neck, tightening her hold on me slightly. I reached behind me and took the rag from her hand, then took her chin and leaned her back. She looked at me with tear filled eyes. I lifted the rag to her mouth and gently rubbed the blood off her lips. She softly wrapped her hand around my wrist and shook her head, pushing my hand towards my mouth. She took the rag from me and sipped it over my chin and mouth, then taking my hand and cleaning the blood off it. When it was all clean, there was a moment or two of silence. She just looked at me with her sad eyes, holding my hand lightly, occasionally stroking my knuckles with her thumb. When I glanced at her, I watched a single tiny tear ruin her pale cheek, "Ashlynn." she gave me a sorrowful smile, but it disappeared as she hugged me again.

"Jushiro." she choked my neck in the hug as she shook again, clawing at my back, "You promised you would tell me, if you were about to have an attack. I don't care if I'm asleep, the second this happens you'd better tell me! Promise me!" she looked pleadingly in my eyes. I leaned my forehead on hers, kissing her nose gently.

"Alright. I promise." she nodded and touched my cheek, pulling my lips to hers in a subtle, caring kiss, "Now let's get inside. It's cold out." she stood and held her hands out, which I eagerly took. She helped me up and put her arm around my waist as we walked back into the house. She sat me on my bed and told me to wait before running into the bathroom. I heard the sink running for a few seconds until stopping soon after. She came back out with a clear drinking bowl and a rag. She sat on her knees and dipped the rag into the bowl, ringing it out and pressing it to my forehead. She took another that she hid in her pocket and wet the corner, dabbing it on the corners of my lips.

"Here, my hands were clean. Drink some of the water." she put the bowl to my lips and urged me to drink some. I took a few sips while she continued wiping my chin, "Damn. I've always hated dry blood. Grimmjow always put me through hell whenever he fought that carrot top substitute soul reaper. He would come into my room unannounced all covered in blood. By the time I helped him, all the blood would be dry and I'd have to scrub him down with a sponge that you use for a car." I chuckled, "I swear. I had to bring him a bathing suit from the World of the Living and force him into the tub to wipe all the blood off his back and stomach. I would sometimes have to give him a tonic to get him to even put a toe in the water. He really was a cat. He couldn't stand water. Nnoitra even called me his veterinarian once when I had to chase Grimmjow down the hallway with a scrub brush. When I turned to get it he jumped out of the tub and ran out of the room, suds and all." I was seemingly enjoying this story, even though I was always ready to kick that guy's ass for hurting her. Her voice broke my concentration, "I had some pretty fun times in Hueco Mundo because of him though. I would always have to calm him down now and again to keep from ripping Nnoitra's head off his shoulders. And, I know his only weak spot." I arched an eyebrow, "Whenever he was mad, he would usually go into his released form. Well, once when he was sleeping, he ha this bad habit of talking while asleep. He called out his zanpaku-to and was sent into his released form. He purrs like a kitten asleep in that state. When he woke up he said something about kicking Nnoitra's ass, but his tense posture relaxed when I crawled behind him and pet him behind his ears." I then burst into laughter, "It was always so strange how soft his ears were. I thought nothing was softer than his furry ears." she looked at me with a cocky smirk, "That is, until I found the white locks that belong to you." she blushed faintly at her little confession, leaning onto my shoulder. She reached over to the drawer and took a packet of my medicine out, along with a spoon. She opened the packet and poured the contents into the rest of the water, then stirred it until it was all dissolved, "Drink this."

I groaned, "Do I have to?" she cocked her head and glared, making me chuckle, "I'm kidding, although this stuff has an atrocious aftertaste." she grinned and pressed the edge of the bowl to my lips, "Fine." I tipped it up and drank the mixture, making a little face of discomfort as the awful concoction ran down my throat. She held the other side of the bowl, making sure I didn't stop drinking it until it was gone.

"There we go. It's all gone." she leaned me back against her shoulder as she sat against the pillows, "Now sleep. You must be tired." she kissed my forehead softly, rubbing circles on my cheek with her thumb, "Goodnight." she sat beside me and stroked my hair.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" she smiled faintly and shook her head.

"Not until you do first. I want to make sure your attack doesn't come back while I'm sleeping." with a reluctant nod, I settled under the covers and closed my eyes, soon falling asleep as she continued to caress my cheek with her delicate fingers and her heartbeat steadied itself and gently beat against my cheek.

**ASHLYNN'S POINT OF VIEW**

I woke up to hear faint coughing. I looked around the room and turned frantic when Jushiro wasn't anywhere in the room. I ripped off the covers and threw my robe on and dashed outside to find Jushiro bunched over at the foot of the porch steps. I took a rag out of my pocket that I got from the counter and jumped down the stairs. I grabbed his chin and lifted his face towards mine, then removed his hand away from his mouth, pressing my lips to his. I gathered my reatsu and pushed it through him, feeling his coughs stop after a few seconds. I could taste his blood as he coughed into my mouth, but I wouldn't let up. I grabbed the back of his neck and held his lips on mine for an extra second or two until the coughs stopped completely. After cleaning the blood up we went back inside. I made him drink some water with his medicine and he was now currently asleep, resting against me. I eyed him carefully, watching for any sign of an attack. I was still shaking from fright. I had never seen an attack from tuberculosis this bad. It scared me to death when I first saw TB in the World of the Living at Orihime's house, but seeing it now worse than before nearly ripped my heart out. I wouldn't even wish this on my worst enemy, and the kindest, sweetest man in the two worlds had to get it. The disease didn't spare anyone. I hadn't realized I was playing with his hair until my fingers became untangled in the silky strands of hair. I sighed and kissed the crown of his head and sighed, glancing at the clock. It was light enough to see that it was well past one in the morning. I had one hand wrapped around his shoulder and the other gently stroking the side of his face and through his hair. I leaned down and rested my chin on his head, "Sleep well my dear."

* * *

The next morning I woke up pretty early. I glanced down and saw that Jushiro was still sound asleep, and that meant no more attacks happened during the night. I smiled and gently moved from under his back, making sure the surely tired, sleeping man didn't wake. I dressed silently and made my way to the kitchen, hearing faint voices coming from within it. I leaned my head against the door, listening to their conversations.

"I'm telling you, it won't last." I heard Goro's voice, "Once she sees how bad Jushiro's condition is, she'll leave. Just you wait and see. She'll go running back to her arrancar brother and blue haired friend." I heard a scoff. I covered my mouth to smother my gasp.

"Goro! How can you say that?! Ashlynn is so sweet! Shed never do that to poor Jushiro! I went to check on Juju last night. I heard an awful cough in the middle of the night outside. I knew it was Juju, so I got up and peeked out the window and saw Ashlynn going to him as he coughed at the foot of the stairs. I saw such worry in her eyes, she almost cried. And later, when I went in his room to check on him after things quieted down, I saw that Ashlynn had stayed with him. He was propped up against her sound asleep with an arm around her waist. She was passed out against the pillows, hugging him to her around the shoulder." I peeked in the door to see a very angry Mina pointing a finger at Goro, "So don't you dare say that Ashlynn would betray Juju! She loves him just like the rest of us! If you have a problem with it, you're on your own! I love Ashlynn like a sister already, and she's been in our home for only almost three days. Captain Unohana said that the first thing Ashlynn said when she woke up was that she wanted Jushiro, and demanded to know where he was. I think that it's romantic. Before, it was a forbidden love, and now that Aizen is gone they can finally be together. She's worked so hard to be with him, I highly doubt TB would drive her away. But _you_ might be able to." she hit him in the back of the head as she took he plate to the sink. I smiled. Mina and I had become close friends since I came here, "So suck it up, cause I believe that Ashlynn is here to stay." Goro quickly backed down and continued eating his breakfast. I waited a few minutes before walking in. Goro got up and left while Mina hugged me, "Good morning! Want some breakfast?" I nodded and she fixed me a plate.

"Thank you Mina." I smiled at her and yawned.

"How was your sleep? I heard Jushiro have an attack last night." I nodded and probed my eggs with my fork, "How is he?"

"He's still asleep, but he's fine. I'm so worried about him though. It hurt me to hear him coughing like that. I did help him a little. I gave him some of my energy so he would stop coughing." Mina's eyes went wide.

"How? That sounds incredible!" I smirked a little.

"It's kind of cheesy, but I can give someone healing based reatsu with a kiss. Jushiro thinks I should join Captain Unohana with Squad Four. I'm not so sure though. I would be away from Jushiro, and I wanted to be near him in case he had an attack on the job." Mina awed and leaned on the table, propping her head on her elbow.

"Awe, that's so sweet. You would do great in Squad Four. I'm also in her squad. I'm her fifth seat." I widened my eyes as I remembered Grimmjow teasing Ulquiorra about flirting with a girl named Mina in Squad Four.

"You don't happen to know Ulquiorra, my brother, would you?" she thought for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"I've seen him around, but he's never talked to me. There's another Mina in Squad Four though. Maybe that's who he's talking about." I took a few bites from my plate.

"Do you think we should get Captain Unohana to check on Jushiro?"

"Did you give him his medicine last night when he had the attack?" I nodded, "Nah, he should be fine now. We only get Unohana if Jushiro doesn't have any medicine on him at the barracks. I think between your special technique and his medicine, he should be fine. He's strong enough to handle himself without her. You on the other hand-" she winked at me, "He would throw a fit without you." I blushed and giggled, taking a sip of my orange juice.

"He has a strong heartbeat too. When I checked, I was as if it didn't affect it at all. What was even stranger, and cooler, was that when I felt his heart beat with my hand, I noticed that mine was beating at the same rhythm, like it was in sync." Mina gasped and grabbed my shoulders.

"That's amazing! You two are destined to be together!" I arched an eyebrow, "Well, when I was little, Juju told me that mom once said, that if you find someone who's heart beats in sync in yours, your hearts are one and you are destined to be together. It's an old fairy tale, but it's such a romantic tale." I put my hand over my chest, feeling my heartbeat under my fingertips.

"That is amazing. Even if our hearts didn't beat in sync, I still love him. And no matter what this sickness does to him, I will love him always. I don't care if he goes bald! Okay, maybe I would care a little. It's so soft. I would miss it." we both giggled. She stood up and took our plates to the sink.

"That's good. I'd better get to Squad Four. Captain Unohana said that Squad Eleven officers got into a fight again and got some pretty bad wounds. Leave it to those brutes to dirty our clean hospital." she hugged me before grabbing her zanpaku-to, "See ya Ashlynn!" she ran out the door, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I took and extra plate and got the left over food while it was still warm. I feet brushed against the floor as I went down the hallway to Jushiro's room. I slid the door open to find him still asleep. I put the plate on her nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me down.

"I knew it was colder than usual. You left me." he kissed my neck.

"I went and got you some breakfast. But I'm sorry for leaving you." I kissed his cheek to apologize as I handed him to plate. He sat up and leaned against the stacked pillows. He offered me his toast, "No thanks, I already ate. Go ahead, you need your strength." I pushed the toast back to him and he ate it in a few bites. He smiled at me and rubbed my cheek.

"You look sad. What's on your mind?" I shrugged, "Come on Ashlynn, I know you better than that." I sighed and looked back at the door.

"I don't think Goro likes me." I whispered. He put his plate down and turned my face to his, "It's just... I overheard him talking to Mina, and he said that I would leave you eventually. Mina quickly put him in his place." I put my hand on his shoulder, "But, please believe me when I say I would never leave you. I would die for you if I had to. So no matter what he says, I love you. I don't care if you do have TB, that doesn't stop me from falling in love with you. I love you because of your wonderful personality." he chuckled, "Okay, maybe your eyes too." he got a relaxed smile on his cheeks.

"I know. Your zanpaku-to and mine have quite a few conversations. Yours even told mine that you were obsessed with my eyes." I gasped and looked at my zanpaku-to, which was lying on the dresser next to Jushiro's. He chuckled again and pulled me to him. I curled into a ball by his side.

"Yeah, my zanpaku-to is a big mouth. I can't help it. I've always been attracted to brown eyes. Your eyes remind me of hot chocolate. They're so warm and comforting." I snuggled into his arms some more, "What are we going to do today? You're supposed to stay in bed, but I guess if you sit on the couch in your office I'll let you do a few sheets of paperwork." he grinned and sighed, leaning his head back against the headboard.

"I don't know. We could, but then, that would end what's going on now. I like this. It's relaxing." he put his other arm around me and pulled me to where my cheek was pressed to his chest, his strong heart beating in my ear.

"Your heartbeat is relaxing. It calms me. Mina told me that your mother used to tell you that if our heartbeats are in sync, we're destined to be together. If our hearts weren't in sync-" I looked up at him to see a funny stare, "That still wouldn't change how I feel right now."


	12. Protection From The Storms

I dont know why I'm lacking inspiration lately. hmmmm. Like my recent chapter of Gin and Rangiku's story, I wasn't very happy for some reason. anyway, I hope you enjoy it more than I did. haha**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11  
Protection From The Storms**

"Jushiro, sit your ass down already!" I nudged him back down on the couch, "Captain Unohana said to rest, and if you get up again I'm going to use the tonic I used to give Grimmjow his bath!" I put my hand over my pocket, "I've still got a spare on me, and I'm not afraid to use it!" he gulped and nodded, sitting back down.

"Okay! But I really have to use the restroom!" he pointed to the side door. I rolled my eyes at him and stood back.

"Fine." he thanked me and got up, running into the restroom. I giggled and plopped down on the couch, waiting for him. I picked up a few papers and flipped through them. There was a knock on the door, "Come in." the door opened and along haired brunette popped his head in, "Hey Captain Kyoraku! How are you feeling?" he tipped his hat to me and smiled.

"I am well, thank you. Where's Jushiro?" he looked around while closing the door behind him, "Retsu said that he was at home resting up, but when I asked Mina, she said that he was here." I nodded and fixed the papers into a neat sack. I placed them back on the desk and stood up, hugging the friendly captain.

"Yes, he's here. I promised him that if he kept his butt on the couch I'd let him come and do some paperwork." Captain Kyoraku chuckled, his hair bouncing across his back. He took his hat off and hung it on a coat hanger beside the door. Jushiro came out of the bathroom yawning and stretching his arms, a bright smile on his face. He saw Captain Kyoraku and waved.

"Hey Shunsui. I see Retsu finally let you go. How are ya?" they hugged and Jushiro came back to the couch, "Happy Ashlynn? I'm sitting down. You are worse than Retsu." I smirked a cocky grin and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I wasn't the one who had an attack last night! You need as much rest as possible! I will not let you get sick again under my watch!" I wagged my finger at him. He playfully snapped his teeth out, acting like he would bite my finger. I took my finger back and glared at him, "Try that again and you're gonna lose a tooth. Then your TB won't be the cause of the bloody mouth when Captain Unohana asks what happened." Captain Kyoraku laughed and patted Jushiro on the back.

"She's a feisty one Jushiro! Better watch out. Looks like you've got yourself a copy of my Nanao." I giggled and kissed Jushiro's cheek, "Except Nanao doesn't do that." Jushiro grinned and began working on his papers. Captain Kyoraku reached into his robe, "You know, I have the perfect thing to celebrate our releases from the hospital. " before he could take out his mystery object, I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"If that's saké, don't even try it. I'm not going to let Jushiro drink anything stronger than tea until he is better from his recent attack and until that wound on his chest if completely gone." Captain Kyoraku pouted, "And don't give me that face! It won't work!" Jushiro gave a quick chuckle and shook his head, returning his attention to the papers in front of him. I stoked the fireplace a little with the metal rod, making the fire grow a small amount, "Can you go get a few more pieces of firewood please? The fire's going out fast." Captain Kyoraku nodded and went outside briefly, coming back in with two armfuls of firewood. He knelt down and put half in, "Thanks, but I could have done it myself." he mad a 'psh' sound and did a hand wave.

"Nah, I don't mind. Anything to help out such a charming woman as yourself." I softly giggled and covered my mouth with my fingers, blushing at his comment. Jushiro cleared his throat and looked at his long time friend with an arched eyebrow. Captain Kyoraku flashed a cheeky grin, "What? Can't I complement a beautiful woman with the truth?" I giggled again as Jushiro sighed and shook his head.

"Just not too much. Don't want to spoil her." he got a twinkle in his eye as his grin matched Captain Kyoraku's, but with a bit more smugness, "That's my job." his brown eyes closed as a livened laugh escaped him, joined by Captain Kyoraku. I sighed and glanced at them as their laughs continued.

"How about some tea? I've got hot water ready." Jushiro grinned at me and nodded. I took the kettle hanging over the fire and set it on the table, then added a few leaves of tea that were delicately wrapped in a little mesh bag. Once it was prepared, I took three glasses and poured an equal amount of tea for us. I went over to the cabinet and pulled out a wrapped plate, taking it to the table, "I also have some sweet buns that Mina and Matsuri helped me prepare. Help yourselves." they licked their lips and took a few of the round sugar covered pastries. Captain Kyoraku's eyes rolled in the back of his head as a moan was muffled in his mouth.

"These are delicious. Complements to the chef my dear. These are absolutely wonderful. I bet no one can resist these. Hey, you should make some for Captain Kuchiki, maybe then he'll show some emotion." Jushiro chuckled.

"I doubt that would happen Shunsui. You know how Byakuya is. He doesn't let anything in or out." I glanced down at the numerous uneaten sweet buns and smiled. I took some plastic wrap and made a little baggy, putting in quite a few sweet buns, "What are you doing Ashlynn?" I stood up and ran to the door.

"Believe it or not, he actually opens up to me. He told me about Hisana and Rukia, so maybe he'll accept these little treats." I held up the baggy and waved to Jushiro, "I'll see you in a minute Jushiro. It was nice seeing you again Captain Kyoraku." he waved back and smiled.

"Now, none of those formalities. Just call me Shunsui." I nodded and closed the door, running in the direction of Squad Six. As their barracks came into view, I accidentally ran into a spiky red head.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he looked down at me, and was surprised to find me on my butt on the ground, rubbing my head. He held his hand out to me, "Sorry about that. I thought it was Rukia." he laughed and helped me up, "We have this inside joke if we run into each other like that. What's your name?" I dusted off my kimono, "What squad are you in?"

"U-uh, well, I'm not in a squad. I'm Ashlynn Cifer, technically arrancar four and a half. Ulquiorra is my twin. I am also known as Jushiro's, oh, what's the word? Girlfriend?" his eyes widened as he pointed at me.

"You're one of the arrancar? Wait, girlfriend? Captain Ukitake's girlfriend is an arrancar?!" I put my hands on my hips and glared at him, my bangs covering one of my eyes.

"Is that a problem? Do you know where Squad Six is? You look smart enough to show me where it is at least." I saw a vein pop out in his forehead.

"I happen to be lieutenant of the squad you're searching for, Renji Abarai. What business do you have there?" I held up the little baggy.

"I just thought I'd give him these as a thank you for letting me go on a walk with him a few nights ago. Is that a problem?" he looked around and slumped his shoulders.

"Fine. I'll take you. I have to finish some paperwork anyway. Come on." he turned in the direction of the barracks. After a few seconds of silence, I finally couldn't take it.

"So, you know Rukia?" he nodded.

"Like the back of my hand. I grew up with her. We were childhood friends. We helped each other survive in Rukongai before becoming soul reapers and she was adopted into the Kuchiki family. She's my best friend." he said the last sentence in a cocky tone, "We do fight, but that just makes the friendship more fun, ya know?" we walked up the stairs to the barracks and stopped in front of the office with six on the front, "There it is. Just knock and you can go right in." we said our goodbyes and he went into his office. I looked back at the tall door and held my hand out, using my knuckles to tap the door.

"Enter." I heard a male's voice. I gulped and slowly opened the door to see him sitting at his desk. He finished whatever he was writing and he looked up at me, "Your business here today?" I nodded and stepped forward.

"Um, I baked some sweet buns for fun and for Jushiro at the office and thought you might like a few as well." I set the bag on his desk. His eyes drifted to the bag then back to me before raising an eyebrow. I gave him a nervous smile.

"For me?" his eyes turned a little soft as he took a hand and picked up the little bag of treats, "No one has ever baked me anything for fun since Hisana passed." he whispered. I could have sworn I saw a smirk adorn his stone features.

"Try one. Jushiro and Captain Kyoraku thought they were pretty good." he gave a slight nod and took one out, holding it between his thumb and index finger. He popped it into his mouth and chewed a bit before swallowing it. He was silent for a few seconds, "Well?"

"I have to admit, it is very sweet and moist." I blinked a few times and tilted my head.

"So, I guess it's good then?" his eyes glanced up at me as he reached for another.

"Yes, they are good." I clapped and grinned, bouncing on my heels.

"Yay! I'm glad you like them! I can make some for you again sometime if you want!" I leaned on his desk and giggled, "I think I'll make cooking my new hobby!" I began running out the door, "See ya later Captain Kuchiki! Maybe we can talk another walk again sometime!" I ran out and closed the door behind me. As I walked across his cracked window, I heard a small chuckle and a rustle of plastic. I grinned again and flash stepped back to Squad Thirteen's barracks. When I arrived at Jushiro's office, I heard a loud laughing noise. I opened the door to find Jushiro laying across the couch with Captain Kyoraku on his back on the floor. They were both flushed and were holding numerous bottles. One whiff of the air and I instantly regretted leaving them alone. I stormed to Jushiro and loomed over the couch, "Jushiro!" his eyes popped open and he sprang up, grabbing his forehead and groaning as he did so.

"Not so loud." I growled and took the saké bottles from him.

"I told you no saké until you were fully well again! You promised me!" I sat down and checked his forehead, "You're burning up! Let me make you some more tea. It will help sober you up." I looked down at the dazed Captain Kyoraku, who had a hypnotized look on his face, "As for you, I'll let Nanao deal with you." he gave a drunk laugh. I made another kettle of hot water and took another mesh bag of tea leaves, dropping it in and stirring it until the water turned a dark brown color. I added s few spoons of sugar and poured a cup. I sat down beside Jushiro and held it to his lips, "Drink." he hiccupped a few times before taking a few sips of the drink. After about spending thirty minutes on one cup of tea? Jushiro finally started to sober up, little by little, but at least it was progress. Mina had told me that Jushiro had this weird ability to sober up pretty quickly, while Captain Kyoraku could be passed out for hours. After about an hour and a half, he was back to normal, except for the nervous smile on his face. Captain Kyoraku was currently snoring on the floor, not bothered by my furiously tapping foot, "I'm gone for fifteen minutes and I come back to find you drunk? What were you thinking Jushiro! You could have made your condition worse!" he chuckled and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry Ashlynn. I didn't mean to drink that much. Then Kiyone and Sentarou ran in and brought well, every bottle in here except for one. I can hold my liqour better than those three, who, well, you can see there." he pointed down to Captain Kyoraku, "I'm sorry if I worried you. But actually, Retsu encourages me drinking saké. She says that it helps clean my blood. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that before you left, but you were so eager to take those pastries I didn't have the time. By the way, how did that go?" I grinned and showed him my empty hands.

"He said that they were good. And, when I left and passed by his cracked window, I heard him laugh! He laughed!" Jushiro chuckled softly.

"That's good. Now if you could make Captain Soi Fon nicer, that would be a miracle. She scares practically everyone in Seretei except for Captain Zaraki." I laughed and nodded, but was cut off by a knock on the door, "Come in." Nanao walked in with a smirk on her face, but it soon disappeared when she saw her captain passed out on the floor.

"I told him to leave the saké in my office. I'm sorry about this Ashlynn." she knelt down and slammed a pretty large book on the crown of his head. He sat straight up with a shriek, rubbing his head immediately.

"Nanao! My beautiful and scrumptious lieutenant! Have I made the gods happy to receive a visit from an angel?" he seemed pretty sober for a drunk man. He wobbly stood up and glomped her, almost knocking her to the floor, but instead landing in a chair. Jushiro and I chuckled at them as Nanao tried to pry herself from under her seemingly drunk captain, who had his arms tightly surrounding her small waist. He was softy nuzzling her shoulder. She sighed and gave up, rubbing her temples as to resist an oncoming headache. I heard a low rumble coming from outside, along with a few patters on the roof. Jushiro stood up and looked out the window, noticing the strong wind whipping through the trees.

"It looks like a storm is coming our way. We'd better head home Ashlynn. Mina stayed home today with a cold and I don't want her there by herself. She has a terrible fear of storms after she was caught in a sudden downpour while climbing a tree when she was little. She fell out and broke her ankle when a lightning bolt broke the branch she was holing on to. She's been fearful of them since then. Hopefully this one will be just a drizzle. Do you need help getting Shunsui back to his quarters Nanao?" she shook her head and supported him up, his arm around her shoulder as she pressed a hand on his chest and back.

"No thank you. I think I can handle it. It isn't the first time I've had to get him home safely after drinking." she smiled and help Shunsui out the door. Jushiro took my hand and hurriedly walked out of his office, in a half run down the barrack halls when the thunder grew louder. We ran outside through the rain until we were both soaked to the bone. Thankfully his home wasn't too far away from his squad, so it was a little under three minutes until we reached the front porch.

He shook his sleeves and rung out the bottoms of his uniform before we slipped off our wet shoes and socks and went inside, "Let's go change and I'll go check on Mina." I nodded and ran into my room. I went to my closet and opened it, pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt that Orihime had given me. I put them on and towel dried my hair before pulling it into a ponytail. Once I was satisfied I was about to put my wet clothes in the bathroom to dry, when a loud rack of thunder literally shook the house with its sound. I leaned onto the wall with wide eyes, then as quickly as I could, ran to Jushiro's room.

_Please let him be dressed!_ I burst into his room to find him dried and dressed, sitting on the bed cradling a terrified, no, petrified, Mina, who was shaking terribly. I ran to the other side of the bed and crawled up next to him, snuggling under his free arm. He held up both to him and kissed our foreheads, slowly stroking Mina's arms. Her eyes were clenched shut and her lips were pressed into a thin black line, a tissue flattened in her tight fist. Half her face was buried in Jushiro's chest as she shook repeatedly. He shushed her soothingly and rocked her back and forth, calming her slightly, until another roll of loud thunder broke through the almost silent rain. She squeaked and clenched her eyes even more closed, curling herself into a little ball by his side. His warm arm calmed me as well, though it wasn't doing much for Mina. Every flash or rumble sent a scared squeak of whimper past her lips, causing her to tense up even more. He reached over and pulled the blankets over us to keep us warm until the storm subsided. The storm was restless, and didn't disintegrate until the early morning. By then, Mina had cried her sick self to sleep, Jushiro had dipped into a light sleep, leaning his head on hers, while I was snuggled in his side, my head resting of his warm, rising and falling chest.


	13. Return Of The Jackass

**CHAPTER 12  
Return Of The Jackass**

When my eyes cracked open to dripping water and chirping birds outside, I yawned quietly and sat up, looking out the window to see the starting sunrise. My eyes grew wide when I realized that I had fallen asleep in Jushiro's bed again, but the surprise died down when I saw Mina cuddled to him, dried tear stains on her cheeks. I remembered the terrible storm from last night and shook my head, thinking about the terrible thunder that blasted on through the night. I leaned back against the pillows with a hand over my face as I sighed. Jushiro stirred a little but didn't wake. His arms were wrapped around Mina like he was protecting her. They both had peaceful looks on their faces as their slumber continued. I smiled and moved a stray bang from Jushiro's cheek, tucking it behind his ear. I sat there for several minutes, just watching them sleep on. It was then that I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt._ I guess that Mina burst into his room before he could finish dressing._ A small blush crept over my face as my fingers traced over his upper arm, relishing his skin's smooth, cool texture under my fingertips. His lips twitched when my fingers explored over his collar bone and traveled down to his warm chest. I drew my hand back a little when his breathing pushed his chest to my hand. For a sickly man, he had a very toned body. He had broad shoulders covered in creamy milk white skin, with a hue of pink as blood swept through his body. His torso felt strong, and he twitched again as my fingers once more began their tour of his stomach area. He wasn't ripped like Grimmjow, but he had a strong build and a creasing line that went from the bottom of his chest to his belly button, looking as if his abs were hidden away. I made my way back to his arms. I could clearly see the muscle in his biceps, and the muscles did little jumps as my fingers tickled the sensitive skin. I could see multiple scars on his collarbone and chest, one that looked like a severe burn. I saw the still healing slash mark that stretched across the middle of his chest, the work of Wonderweiss. It was almost healed, and only had a few scabs left. Luckily I didn't think this would leave a very noticeable scar. I traced the visible scars along his chest and stomach, feeling each little bump from where the wound was inflicted. I reached up and brushed my knuckles across his cheek, then filed my fingers through his soft white locks. Mina had her head resting in the crook of Jushiro's neck and I smiled. It was clearly apparent that she had a deep sibling bond more with Jushiro than the others. I could understand why. There's always something about a brother/sister bond that can't really be defined. But he wasn't only her brother; he had taken the role of their father as well after he passed. It probably wasn't an easy task, seeing as how his father's passing had affected him in a way as well as the others. I cupped his cheek in my hand and stroked his cheek with my thumb. _You'll make a wonderful father someday Jushiro._ I leaned down and kissed his cheek softly, then stood up and went to my room to dress. I was pulling out a kimono when I heard my door open and closed swiftly. I smiled, thinking it was Jushiro, "Good morning sleepyhead. Did you-" I gasped and dropped my kimono when I turned around, backing up against the closet door. The teal haired espada grinned wickedly and advanced towards me, "How did you get in here?" he shrugged.

"I just knocked and one of the brothers answered the door. I told him I needed to talk to you and he just let me right in." he was about nine or ten feet away from me, and my back was flat against the closet door, allowing me no chance of escape, "So, about my little game I had in mind for Jushiro and I that I was talking about earlier a few days ago. I decided to change my mind." he removed the lasting distance from us as he pressed his chest against me, pinning my to the door, "I just thought, why don't we see who can just take you first? Then that way-" he pulled me to him, "You can be only theirs." my eyes widened in fear as he whispered into my ear.

"Get- get away from me!" he chuckled and patted my cheek.

"Awe, you look cute when you're scared Ashlynn." he then dragged me by force, away from the closet and towards the bed. I lifted my hand that was being dragged and bit into his firm flesh, causing him to yelp in pain. He then grew angry and threw me onto the bed. I scrambled to the headboard, trying to get as far away from him as possible. He reached for me again, and I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow.

**UKITAKE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I never heard Ashlynn scream like this before. I was startled from my sleep when an ear piercing shout erupted from a few doors down. I looked around and noticed that Ashlynn wasn't anywhere in the room. Panic swarmed over me when I felt the other espada's reatsu in the house. Mina still hadn't woken, so I carefully moved her to the side, grabbed Sogyo No Kotowari and unsheathed it, and ran towards Ashlynn's room. I threw her door open to see Grimmjow leaning over Ashlynn and straddling her waist and forcing a kiss on her. Anger soon took over my panic and I held my zanpaku-to tightly, "All waves rise now and become my shield! Lightning, strike now and become my blade!" my zanpaku-to went into its shikai form. Grimmjow stopped and looked at me. Ashlynn broke an arm free of Grimmjow's grip and reached out to me.

"Jushiro!" she called out. I flash stepped over and sent a blast of reatsu from my blades and landed a direct hit on Grimmjow, knocking him off of Ashlynn and into the floor. Ashlynn sat up and crawled over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I dropped Sogyo No Kotowari on the bed and returned the embrace.

I noticed Grimmjow trying to stand up and I pointed a finger at him, "Bakudou 61, Rikijoukourou!" six bars of light seized Grimmjow, paralyzing him completely. I picked Ashlynn up bridal style and carried her back to my room, "I'll let security handle him." she nodded as she buried her gasping face into my chest. I took her back into my bedroom and saw that Mina had woken up and left. I sat down and held Ashlynn close to me, "You're okay now. He can't hurt you anymore." she nodded again but was still giving short gasps. I sat back against the pillows and rubbed circles on her back. I could feel her racing heartbeat on my skin, slowly going back to its original pace.

"Jushiro! I thought he was going to-!" I shushed her and kissed her forehead, gently tightening my grip around her.

"Shhh. Don't worry, I've got you now. Nothing is going to happen to you. Not while I'm here." her arms slowly wrapped themselves around my neck, anchoring herself to me. I kept telling her it was alright as I held her. I could feel her shiver against me as she buried her head deeper into my neck. She calmed down after a few minutes and I escorted her back to her bedroom so she could finish dressing. Luckily Grimmjow was gone, so she quickly went back to her closet and grabbed her fresh kimono that had been dropped on the floor. I was about to leave when I heard her whisper something.

"That's twice he's tried to do that. Twice." I turned around to see her propping herself up with one hand pressed to the wall, her head slightly bowed, "I don't know how long I can keep this up until he succeeds in what he's trying to do." I raced back in and turned her to me, pulling her to me in a soft embrace.

"He won't have you. I will never allow it. I'll die before he can touch you again without your consent." I ran my fingers through her tangled hair, getting out a knot or two, "Now go finish dressing in the bathroom. I'll wait in here." she nodded and stood on her tip toes, kissing my cheek before hugging me around the neck.

"I love you." she whispered, "So much." we stayed like this for several more minutes before she reluctantly went in the bathroom to finish changing. I ran to my room and gathered my clothes, then flash stepped back into her room. I quickly changed into them and put the others in the basket. She came out and stopped when she saw my clothes.

"I changed in here while you were in the bathroom." she saw my clothes in the hamper and believed me. She closed the distance between us and leaned to me.

"Why do you think that Grimmjow won't give up? No matter how much I tell him I'll never love him, he keeps trying. What should I do Jushiro?" I sighed and rested my chin on her head.

"I'll take care of him. He won't bother you again." she relaxed against me, holding my haori softly. She yawned quietly, "Did you wake up early?"

"Only about five minutes before that little... episode. I'm sorry I fell asleep in your bed again. I'm not necessarily a big fan of storms. I guess that's why Mina and I get along so well." I chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Yes. She's been terrified of them ever since that accident. Luckily I was with her when it happened. I had gone out to find her when I saw her fall. I didn't mind though. I was warmer." she laughed, "But, it is kind of early. Maybe you should get some more sleep. I need to go check on my third seats and make sure they didn't destroy the barracks with their fights." she nodded and kissed me once more.

**ASHLYNN'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was sitting on my bed, just staring into space, my hands tingling by my side. Jushiro was at his office now, checking in on his squad. Everyone else was also at their squad, leaving me alone in the house. I walked around the lonely house for a little bit before deciding to go and visit Ulquiorra. He was currently at Squad One talking to the head captain about joining a squad. I put on my shoes and left out the backyard door. The winter sun was surprisingly warm, warming my cold body as I walked down the streets of Sereitei. I passed by Squad Four, and waved to Captain Unohana, who smiled and waved back.

"Hello Ashlynn! How are you today?" I stopped by the porch.

"I'm good. And you?"

"Just fine. Is Jushiro checking in on his squad?" I nodded.

"Yes. He's making sure Kiyone and Sentarou aren't destroying the barracks." Captain Unohana giggled, "Um, can I ask you something?" she nodded, "Is it possible for me to join Squad Four, and be assigned as Jushiro's nurse or anything? I mean, I worry about him and want to help in case he has an attack."

"Yes, I can understand. I'm just as worried as you about him. We grew up together, and I was constantly worried about his health. I have no problem with you being his nurse or you joining my squad. I would be more than happy to fill you out an application and send it to the head captain for approval." I grinned and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Captain Unohana!" she chuckled, returning the hug.

"It's no problem. Really. Now you'd better go check on him. Who knows what he's up to." with one last wave I was running towards Squad Thirteen, forgetting about Ulquiorra. Outside I could hear two loud voices, no doubt Kiyone and Sentarou. Rolling my eyes, I entered the building, the voices growing louder with each step I took. I stopped when I noticed that the voices were coming from inside Jushiro's office. I opened the door to find Kiyone and Sentarou leaning over the opposite sides of Jushiro's desk, eyes glaring murder at each other while Jushiro had his head on the desktop. I face slapped my face, shaking my head as I walked over to them. I grabbed both their collars and ripped them apart.

"Is anything wrong you two?" their arguing stopped and they looked worriedly at each other before gulping and looking at me. Jushiro looked thankful as he raise his head off the table.

"H-hey Ashlynn." they both said in unison.

"Kiyone, Sentarou, why don't you two go get some tea and blankets. It's a little chilly out and I want to make sure Jushiro doesn't get a cold." they both nodded and ran off, shutting the door behind them. I walked around the desk and held Jushiro's shoulders, "Are you alright? I could hear them outside." he nodded while rubbing his temples.

"I'm fine. Just a small headache. Those two are rather loud aren't they?" I pulled his hair behind his shoulders and replaced his hands with mine. I leaned him back in his chair.

"There we go. You just relax while they go get your tea. Come to the couch." I helped him up and led him to the couch. He sat down and laid his head on my lap, "Why don't you take a nap while you wait. It will help the headache go away." he sighed and looked up at me, "You're giving me that look again." he chuckled and put his hand on mine.

"I can't help it." he winced and felt his forehead again.

"Let me try something. Move your hand." he removed his hand from his forehead. I leaned down and pressed my lips to the crown of his hair, releasing some of my reatsu. I felt him sigh as I finished.

"Your healing is amazing. My headache is gone." I grinned at my success.

"Good. If you're at work you don't need to have a headache bugging you." I saw he didn't have his zanpaku-to on his side, "Hey, where's Sogyo No Kotowari?" he shrugged, glancing down at his waist.

"Who knows. Probably out looking for you no doubt. They've been talking non-stop about you. They were pretty upset this morning after the little incident." my eyes closed a little and I looked away. He cupped my cheek in his hand, "Hey, it's okay now. The head captain should be dealing with him now." he leaned up and kissed me, our foreheads touching, "It won't happen again-"

"Ashlynn!" two little kids jumped in my lap, causing Jushiro to suddenly sit up. Sogyo No Kotowari were burying their heads in my stomach, "We thoughts something was gonna happens ya you mommy!" I smiled and put an arm around each of them. It made me giggle a bit by them calling me 'mommy'.

"I'm alright." I held them tighter to me. Soon they stopped crying and were just sniffling and hiccupping, "That's better." I ruffled their silver hair, earning giggles from them.

"I'm back with the tea!"

"And I have the fluffy blankets!" Kiyone and Sentarou clumsily ran back in, holding tea and blankets. I groaned, patting the table. They smiled and placed them there, "Um, I guess we can leave now." I nodded.

"That's probably best. Jushiro still has a bit of a headache. So we need you two to be as quiet as possible." they both smiled, putting their fingers to their mouths like they were zipping them. They ran back out, silently closing the door behind them. Jushiro glanced at me with a raised eyebrow.

"My headache is gone." I smirked.

"Do you want the barracks silent for once or not?" he nodded quickly as Sogyo No Kotowari sat up in my lap. Each one looked between Jushiro and me before smiling.

"When are you two going to get married already?" Jushiro choked on the tea he had just poured, looking at them with wide brown eyes. The one I guessed was Kotowari started waving his hands.

"Yeah! It's taking forever! I knew Ukitake was slow but not this slow! We all know he's crazy for you, so why not go ahead and tie the knot already?!" he climbed over to Jushiro's lap and smacked him on the forehead, "Just go on and ask her! We want her to be our mommy!" Sogyo clung onto my robes, holding onto me tightly as he pouted at Jushiro. He leaned his head back and patted Kotowari on the back.

"And this is why you ask before materializing." I giggled, taking Kotowari back into my other arm.

"Like I said before, it takes time. Things can't just happen with the snap of someone's fingers. It just takes time. You just need to be a little more patient." I kissed their foreheads, "Now, how about a game of tag?"


	14. Lucky Charm

**CHAPTER 13  
Lucky Charm**

"Betcha can't catch me!" Kotowari yelled as I chased him throughout Jushiro's backyard. Sogyo was giggling like crazy as he ran circles around me. It had been thirty minutes since our game started, and Jushiro was having a fun time just watching as he drank a cup of tea under the shade of a cherry blossom tree. I bent over with my hands on my knees, panting as beads if sweat formed on my forehead. I laughed at the two little boys running beside the koi pond.

"You two are exhausting!" Jushiro chuckled as I sat down where I stood, laying back on the grass catching my breath. Sogyo and Kotowari both jumped on my stomach, one poking me in the neck.

"Is she dead?" I shook my head, looking up at them.

"If we keep this up I will be." they both gasped and began to run around me with their hands on their heads.

"Call an ambulance! Call Captain Unohana! Ashlynn needs helps! Quick! What's the number for 911?!" Jushiro laughed and stood up, running to them to calm them down.

"I'm alright! I was just kidding!" they both sighed, collapsing on the ground beside me. Jushiro sat Indian style beside them, looking at me with a slight grin, "What are you thinking with that cute smile of yours?" his grin widened as Kotowari laid in his lap.

"I don't know. I just like to smile, that's all." I rested my head on his knee.

"Well I like your smile. It suits your face." he laughed, putting a hand on my head. I reached up and took it, holding it close to me, "Do you think Captain Unohana will let us go out for dinner? As long as you don't fight any hollows she might let you." he chuckled as I softly punched his arm. Sogyo and Kotowari transformed back into his zanpaku-to and was now back on his hip. Jushiro laughed again, looking down at his zanpaku-to,

"What are you laughing about?" he glanced back at me.

"They are telling me to kiss you." I sat up on my knees, grinning slightly. Jushiro was looking at the zanpaku-to on the grass. His white hair was over his left eye, his smile soft and graceful as were his cocoa brown eyes. He had this aura of peace around him like always, his hand running across the zanpaku-to's hilt before tucking it into his sash under his haori.

"Then listen to them." his smile matched mine as he leaned in and gave me a tender and soft kiss. His warm hand cupped my cheek and he tilted my head back, sweetening the kiss with graceful passion. He broke the kiss and touched his forehead to mine, locking his brown eyes with my amethyst ones, a hand caressing down my black hair. My eyes closed as his soft lips ravished mine once more while the hand that ran through my hair took hold of the back of my neck. I almost silently moaned, but it was loud enough for him to hear, and he responded with a smirk while deepening the kiss even further. His sweet lips left mine as he tucked my head under his chin, holding me in his slender yet incredibly strong arms, "You smell like candy." he chuckled, nuzzling his nose in my hair. The wind rustled the leaves as we stood. He looked behind me and smiled slightly, then let go of me to walk behind my back. I heard a small rip, and I turned to see him holding out wild yellow dandelions to me. With a giggle, I gladly accepted them.

"I'm surprised that flowers are growing in the middle of winter." I lifted them to my nose and smelled their sweet scent. I them held one up in between our faces.

"Did you know you can eat dandelions? It's something Szayel taught me when I asked him about the flower in his lab. Try it." he got the funniest and cutest disgusted look on his face, it was impossible not to laugh, "Okay, then I'll show you." I put the top if the yellow petals in my mouth and bit down on the crown, the flower falling into my mouth. I chewed a little before nodding my head, "It's not that bad." he laughed, taking the other one.

"I try to be romantic and you eat my gift. Oh well." chuckling again, he then took the flower and did the same, but his chocolate eyes widened and he spat out the yellow flower, "You think that's good?" I shrugged, nodding a little.

"I'm an arrancar, I'll eat almost anything. You? I like to savor the taste and make it last." I pecked his lips. He smirked at me while I propped my arms on his shoulders, "You know, you act like such a sweet, innocent man all the time." an eyebrow was raised.

"Oh really? You think that?" I nodded.

"Mmmhmmm. But, I think underneath all the candy kisses and that haori there's a very... interesting person-" I did a finger walk up his chest, "Mr. Jushiro Ukitake of the Thirteenth Division." his smirk growing, he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Well then, I guess in the future we'll have to test that theory of yours." his eyes glimmered as a throaty laugh penetrated the wind, "You are a pure mystery Ashlynn." he drew me close to him, "But your eyes alone tell me your true feelings." a finger ran under each eye, "I could see the pain in your eyes when you left. That's why I never gave up." he pressed my head to his chest. I could feel his steady heartbeat pound in his chest. My fingers took hold of his soft locks of hair, gently sliding down them, letting each silky smooth hair glide through my fingers. His breath tickled my shoulder as he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

_It's only been two weeks and I've already fallen hard for him_. I smiled, nuzzling his chest and basking in the warmth his body offered me, "Love is such a wonderful feeling." he released his hug to look at me, "Don't you think?" he nodded, pressing his... warm forehead on mine. I put the back of my hand on his forehead, "Jushiro, you're burning up!" he removed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"It's only a mild fever. I get them all the time. I usually never notice them." I scoffed, rolling my eyes and grabbing his wrist.

"Mild my ass. We need to get you some ice at home. Come on." I tugged on his arm, but he didn't move, "What's wrong?"

"You worry about me too much." I sighed, shaking my head before giggling. I cupped his cheek in my hand, running my other through his bangs.

"That what you do when you care about someone Jushiro. You worry about them, even if you don't try to. I can't help it. It's in my nature to worry about someone I deeply care about. Because-" my hand formed a fist, my fingers twisting into the folds of his haori, "If I ever lost you... I wouldn't... know what to do." I hid my face in his chest, "I already thought I lost you once when Wonderweiss ran through your chest with his hand. I was about to go crazy in Hueco Mundo, and, a-and..." I sank to my knees, "I thought I would never see you again. And then when my brother said that I wouldn't, I didn't know what to do. I thought about the pain I caused you, and how you could never forgive me for it. Are you still mad at me for leaving before?" his hands grabbed my shoulders gently as he knelt down to his knees, looking me dead in the eyes. He had a soft smile across his features.

"How could I possibly be mad at you Ashlynn? Listen to me. I was not mad or angry when you left, I was sad. I was angry, because of the person," his stroked his thumb over my cheek, "Who caused you so much suffering. If there's anyone to be angry at, it's me, for letting you go so easily. I should have known that it was someone forcing you to go back, I could see it in your eyes that you didn't want to leave. So no matter what anyone says, nothing could make me angry at you. I will not be low enough like Grimmjow and beat you or force you to anything you don't want to do like he did. You are your own person, and you do with your life whatever you wish. I will not complain or interfere, unless it's something you ask for help. You are a strong willed girl Ashlynn, don't let anything come between that. In all my years as a person, I have never met anyone quite like you. You hate fighting and is as calm as Retsu, but you can sting like Captain Zaraki when angry." I laughed, putting my hand on his that was cupping my cheek. He turned it to where it was holding my hand tightly, his head tilting at a small angle, making his adorable smile all the more handsome as it sat upon his face, his brown creamy eyes calm and beautiful as he looked at me. How was it that this man knew what it took to make my heart jump into my throat. Every word he spoke to me made me want to embrace him and never let go. He was always so warm and kind, almost like a dream that I never woke up from, and I was glad I didn't. This man made me feel like a person, not some slave who was there just to heal your wounds from a previous battle. I could see why Kiyone and Sentarou fought about him all the time. He's such a respectable man, and was fair at everything he did. He didn't like to fight, and would much rather like to drink a cup of hot tea by the fire with his friends and family and have a good time than be on the battlefield watching bloody murders at every turn. He was peaceful, loving, kind, everything Grimmjow wasn't to me, Jushiro was. He held me softly and at the same time tightly as if he were protecting me. He kissed me as if I would disappear at any moment, and savored each second I was with him. He acted as if I was the only one in the room, even if there was a large crowd gathered. His hands were always so comforting, one touch and my problems seemed to melt away. But when he had those attacks, all hell would break loose within me. It scared the freaking hell outta me, like it was teasing me, showing that it was taking him away from me, little by little, piece by piece, cough by bloody cough. It was mocking me, telling me how any day he could be taken away, and no matter what healing I did, it wouldn't help. It scared me, knowing that this disease he had was slowly eating at him on the inside out. It made me realize, that one day I would wake up beside him and tell him good morning, and I would get no response from him. A few tears slid down my cheeks as I leaned into Jushiro, "Ashlynn, what's the matter?" my arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck.

"Jushiro, I'm scared. I'm scared, knowing that one day the TB will be too much for neither one of us, and I'll be alone again. I'm afraid of losing you to something like that. The attacks scare me out of my mind Jushiro! I'm afraid that one day my healing won't be enough to help, and it will be too late-" he quieted me down with soothing circles to my back as I softly cried in his shoulder.

"Shhh. I've had TB for over a thousand years, and it's been controlled by my meds and weekly visits to Squad Four. If anything I'm pretty sure I have a greater chance in dying from battle wounds than from TB." that made me start sobbing, "No no! That's not likely to happen either, seeing as how I've been captain for all this time and this war was about the worst fight I've been in. The rest was to exterminate hollows. Even though I am a captain, my duties are really low from a day to day basis. Usually I'm doing paperwork or patrolling Rukongai sections. There isn't anything to worry about. I know it scares you, it scares me too, but we can't let it control our lives." I nodded, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"I know. I'm just scared. I don't want to lose you again. I don't think I can handle it twice. I've completely fallen... I've completely fallen in love with a man after two weeks of knowing him. I've fallen in love with you." I cupped his cheeks with my hands and moved away the stray bangs in front of his right eye to behind his ear, "Jushiro Ukitake I love you." I leaned in and kissed him softly, only to have him return the kiss like he did before: dominating, hard, passionate. His arms hooked themselves at my waist, holding me to him, "I just... can't lose you." I said once the kiss broke off for air.

"You won't. I promise you that I will never leave. Even if you didn't want me, I wouldn't leave." I giggled, touching my nose with his.

"Shunsui was right, once you get attached you don't let go. Not that I'm complaining though." he chuckled back at me. I snuggled into the crook of his neck, "Because I won't let go easily either. I will never let go." he smiled, smoothing down my hair that was tangled while playing with Sogyo No Kotowari.

"Neither will I." he once again kissed me with his tender lips. I felt something cold and wet hit my nose. I broke the kiss and looked up. I stood up and gasped.

"Jushiro! It's snowing!" he looked up with wide brown eyes as the snow soon fell in heavy and large pieces. We held our hands out and caught some of the flakes, only to have them melt to a cool liquid. He looked down and chuckled at me, "What?" his hand brushed past my hair, like a soft breeze.

"The snow is sticking to your hair. It's cute." he looked back up into the sky, "I haven't seen a snow like this in a few hundred years." I leaned on his shoulder, watching the snow slowly stick and cover the ground in a small white blanket.

"It's beautiful. This is the first snow I've ever seen."

"Juju! Juju it's snowing!" Mina ran out side giggling. Her hands were extended out, catching snowflakes in her hands as she ran towards Jushiro. She ran to him and he twirled her in te air by her waist, "Isn't it beautiful?!"

"It is. It has never snowed this hard before." Mina wrapped her arm around mine.

"Maybe Ashlynn is a good luck charm!" she smiled at me, "Oh! Juju! Guess what!" he directed his attention towards his little sister, "You remember Kenji?" he nodded. She grinned and held up her left hand, "He proposed!" she started squealing as she jumped into his arms for a hug, "Isn't this great?! We're getting married at the end of summer!" Jushiro smiled at her and patted her head.

"That's excellent news Mina. And who would be giving you away?" she giggled, playfully slapping him on his chest.

"Why you silly! Please?" she held her hands together and made a pouting face, making Jushiro laugh.

"Of course." that simple answer sent Mina squealing while going on a hugging spree, switching between Jushiro and me before running back inside, "What am I going to do with that girl?" he chuckled when snowflakes landed on my nose, "Are you cold?" I shook my head.

"No. Let's enjoy the snow a little more. It's starting to get harder." a sharp cold wind blew past us, "It seemed like it was going to get warmer when we went swimming. But it was a hot spring, so I guess it doesn't count." the white fluff crunched under our feet as we walked along the sidewalk. Jushiro took my hand and put bread crumbs in it when we stood in front of the koi pond. I tossed a few pieces in and the koi happily ate them. Jushiro knelt down and held a piece out between his thumb and index finger, a koi jumping up and grabbing it from his fingers.

"That's Jumanji. Mina named him after a movie she saw in the World of the Living and because of the koi's size." Jumanji's white scales reflected the sun as he continued to swim around with his fish friends. He had one large grey spot on his back that looked like a puzzle piece.

"He's cute. Snow is so pretty." I knelt down beside him and took a handful of snow, it melting against my warm hands, "But it's so cold."

"Then put it down." he said sarcastically. I looked at him with a smirk, then smeared the snow in his face. He jumped back in surprise and wiped it off his face, his brown eyes wide while I giggled and laughed.

"Think that's funny do you? Two can play at that game?" he took some snow and tree it at me, hitting me in the forehead.

"Hey!" I tackled him and we rolled in the snow, laughing and giggling till we were both covered in the snow. I was laughing in Jushiro's chest, feeling it bounce as he laughed with me. He sat up, making me tumble in his lap.

"You're warm." I snuggled to him, then I gasped, my hand landing on his forehead, "Your fever! I need to get you some ice! I know!" I took my sleeve and ripped it, then filled it with the cold snow. I tied the corners together and pressed it to his forehead, "There we go. We really need to get inside now. I'll make you some hot chocolate." I tried to get up, but he pulled me to him again.

"Just a few minutes. I want to see the snow while it lasts." with a sigh showing I gave in, I snuggled back to him and we watched the snow for a little while longer.

**MINA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I looked out the window at Jushiro and Ashlynn as he held her close in his lap while watching the snow. I sighed, leaning on the windowsill, "Peeping again?" I squealed, covering my mouth as I turned to Matsuri.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Matsuri pointed to the window.

"Then stop peeping on Jushiro!" I pouted, looking bak at her.

"But they're so cute! I can't resist! It's like Jushiro isn't even sick anymore since she's come along! I'm happy for him! Just look at them, watching the snow! And Ashlynn is so nice! They're a perfect pair!" Goro came up with a scowl on his face.

"You forgot one thing." I raised an eyebrow, "She's an arrancar. Arrancar's have no heart. Like I said before, eventually she'll leave him once his condition worsens." Matsuri and I put our hands on our hips.

"Just because Ashlynn is an arrancar doesn't mean she has no heart. Tell me, what do you see out there?" he looked out the window at the koi pond. Ashlynn and Jushiro were still sitting in the snow, one of Ashlynn's arms around his neck while her other hand was extended to cath snowflakes on her palm. Jushiro's arms were around her waist as he looked calmly at her, a soft smile on his face. She giggled when Jushiro shook a flake off his nose, only to have another land in the exact same place. She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes, her mouth moving as she told him something, making him laugh and kiss her forehead. Her free hand moved around the other side of his neck. Then she looked up at him and slowly brought his lips to hers. I turned back to Goro, "So, what do you think?" he shrugged, "Goro!"

"What?! Isn't that how every couple is the first couple of weeks?" he started to walk away, putting his hands in his pockets, "Anyway, until I see a ring on her finger, I won't believe anything." he turned the corner and disappeared. My hands clenched together as I swiftly turned back around. Jushiro and Ashlynn were standing now, but Ashlynn had a weird look on her face while a hand was pressed to Jushiro's forehead. She wagged her other finger at him and dragged him down the sidewalk by his captain's haori. She opened the door and literally shoved him inside.

"I don't care if it's just a mild fever, you're going to get an ice pack and you are going to bed. I'll make you some hot chocolate too. Now go!" she pointed to his bedroom. He chuckled.

"I love you." he continued to say while laughing. She laughed sarcastically in return.

"Yeah yeah. Now go!" he huffed before doing what he was told. Ashlynn smiled at me, "The man has a fever and he acts like it's nothing! All he wants to do is play in the snow!" I giggled, "I swear, he'll be the death of me by how he worries me with these 'unimportant' fevers." she walked towards the kitchen, "Do you want some hot chocolate?" I shook my head.

"Nope. I'm fine, thank you." she did a thumbs up and went into the kitchen.

**ASHLYNN'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Hot chocolate, hot chocolate." I searched the cabinets until I found the right box. Smiling, I took the box and made the hot water, mixing in the brown powder until it made a warm mixture. I added a few marshmallows and grabbed a bag of ice, then hurried back to Jushiro's room. Just as I hoped, he was sitting under the covers, reading a book, "Here's your hot chocolate and ice." he smiled at me and put a bookmark in his place. I gave him his mug and sat beside him, leaning him back so the bag would stay on his forehead. He sipped the hot chocolate slowly

"This is really good Ashlynn." smirking, I leaned back next to him.

"Thanks, I call it hot water and chocolate powder." he chuckled, looking at me.

"Smartass." my jaw dropped as I scoffed.

"What? That's what it is!" he smiled and kissed my cheek. I giggled and used my thumb to wipe away his chocolate mustache. I removed the ice pack and felt his forehead, "Your fever is going away." I stood up and opened the curtains, "It's still snowing, and it's still getting harder. I wonder what will happen if it keeps going like this. The ground is now covered." Jushiro sat up, his ice pack falling off his forehead.

"Yes. It is getting pretty hard. Maybe Mina was right. You are a good luck charm." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks. But, it may get too cold to stay the night all by myself." I snuck back behind him, cuddling close to his side, "I might just freeze to death all alone in my room." he reached behind him and rubbed my arm.

"Then, the snow better keep falling. With my fever I'll need all the warmth I can get." I smiled, kissing his forehead, "The sun is setting early. Maybe we should too." he turned to me and finished his mug. I took it and put it on the dresser.

"Now, do you need anything else?" he shook his head.

"No, I have all I need right here."

* * *

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had so much writer's block and y'all proabably hate me right now! Once again sorry! But please review anyway! Thank you all for putting up with me and my crummy update times.


	15. Snow Angel

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
Snow Angel**

**  
****1 MONTH LATER**

"I can't believe how much snow we've had! And it's still coming!" Jushiro and I trudged through the snow, now about to our shins, "I thought yesterday you said they would close all the barracks!" Jushiro shrugged, pulling his haori closer to him.

"Old man Yama never closes the barracks. Ever since Aizen's rebellion he's made us come to work every day and fill out all kinds of paperwork. I'm sure Kiyone and Sentarou will pester me enough about being in the snow, I don't need you hassling me as well." he winked at me, putting an arm over my shoulder and pulling me close to his side. I giggled when he tripped in the snow, stumbling a foot or two before regaining his balance. "Careful now. I don't want to have to call Captain Unohana because you've hurt yourself by tripping in the snow." Sogyo No Kotowari was bouncing around us, neck deep in the snow. Kotowari did a belly flop into the deep white blanket, disappearing for a few seconds before a giggling boy jumped back up, running next to Sogyo and bugging him into a race. Jushiro's warm hand took mine as he watched the rambunctious zanpaku-to brothers scurry about. I leaned to Jushiro and wrapped my arms around his left, "Those two are too cute." we approaced Squad Thirteen's barracks slowly, enjoying evey moment of free time before Jushiro had to start his work. I heard a squeal before seeing Kiyone leaning out the window, waving rather quickly.

"Hello Captain! Ashlynn! How are you today?!" Sentarou caught her as she was about to fall from the window. Jushiro smiled and waved back, giving her a thumbs up. Sogyo No Kotowari started running around our feet again.

"That's enough you two. Time to go back. I don't need a zanpaku-to with a cold." one pouted as he jumped in my arms.

"But I wanna stay with Ashlynn!" he begged as he gave Juhiro a pout, sticking out his bottom lip as much as possible. Jushiro sighed, taking up the other in his arms with a slight chuckle.

"Alright. But when we leave the barracks, back to a zanpaku-to for you two." they smiled and nodded while we walked up the stairs and entered the barracks. We sat them back down and they ran throughout the barracks, a trail of melting snow behind them from their shoes. Kiyone skidded as she ran from her office, waving quickly as she stopped in front of us.

"Good morning Captain! I'm ready for my daily duties!" she gave him a salute, then grinned at me with wide purple eyes, "Hey there Ashlynn! You two look so cute! When you were walking down the path I thought you guys were a family! You would look so adorable with kids!" I blushed, then was taken by surprise when a little hand took mine.

"She's already our mommy! Jushiro promised us!" Sogyo and Kotowari took both my hands, "He promised we could be a family!" I smiled at them as they grinned at Kiyone, their eyes closing as they giggled. Kiyone's hands clapped together as she 'awed' at them. Kotowari took Jushiro's hand and mine, standing on his tip toes so he could reach Jushiros. Jushiro looked around Kiyone, and was surprised to see a missing Sentarou.

"Kiyone, where's Sentarou?" she shrugged, looking behind her while scratching her head with a finger.

"I don't know. But it's been really quiet today. I'm enjoying the silence. But he's probably still at home because of all the snow. And you shouldn't be out in the cold anyways!" she poked him in the shoulder. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Told you." she led him to his office, where a neat stak of papers were waiting to be delivered somewhere.

"As your acting lieutenant, I came in early and did your paperwork for you. So you can go home and stay warm instead of being in an office! If Captain Unohana finds you here she'll have your neck as well as mine!" she started pushing him out of his office. Once we were outside she closed the doors behind us. Jushiro raised an eyebrow as he looked at the door then at me.

"I never knew that I'd be kicked out of my own squad by my third seat." he noticed the laughing boys, "Alright, you remember what I said. When we left you had to go back." they pouted their lips, "I'm not buying that again. Off you go." with a huff and crossed arms, Sogyo and Kotowari tranformed back into his zanpaku-to. He slipped it into his sash and offered me his arm, "Help through the snow?" I giggled, taking it as we walked down the stairs.

"I wasn't the one who tripped coming here. Maybe it's you I need to help." he shoved me playfully, "It's true. I wasn't the one who almost landed face first in the snow-!" suddenly, I tripped... and landed face first in the snow. Jushiro clutched his stomach while arhing his back, giving the loudest laugh I've ever heard. I grumbled and turned to my back as he knelt down beside me, still chuckling loudly. I pointed at him, "Don't... even... say it." he gave me a hand and helped me up. He then knelt back down and brushed the deep snow away, revealing a large tree root.

"There's the culprit. It was a tree root. I guess it wasn't all entirely your fault." he winked at me with a cheeky grin. I pouted, crossing my arms and looking away.

"You're so mean." I glanced at him with a smirk, "But you're no Grimmjow." he smiled back while putting an arm around me, a kiss softly being placed on my forehead. His free hand took my wrist, lifting it softly so that the sunshines off his mother's pearl bracelet.

"Do you ever take this off?" I shook my head, twisting my wrist so that each individual pearl caught the light.

"No. Only to shower. It's too beautiful to keep in a box, especially since it was previously owned by your mom. It makes it all the more special." he nodded and dropped my wrist, his hand taking mine after unwrapping from my back, "There are 18 pearls on it. I've counted them so many times I've memorized how many there were." grinning slightly, he looked down at the bracelet.

"Yes. Eighteen pearls for 1,800 years of marriage. So, I guess that's a pearl for every century. That's why each pearl is a different shade of color. It started off as a ring, with one pearl, then it went to two pearls with a diamond in between, then eventually it built up until mother could wear it as a bracelet. It fits you perfectly." he grinned and brushed the top of my hair, "There's still snow in your hair from your grand fall." I flipped my hair and shook the snow free.

"There. All better." we continued our walk through the snow unitl stopping by the half frozen creek, "Jushiro, can I ask you something?" he looked down at me.

"Of course. Ask me anything." my fingers fumbled together as I glanced to the ground, "You're upset about something. What is it?" he knelt down and turned my face to his.

"It's just... I overheard Goro talking to Matsuri and Mina the morning after your attack. He... doesn't like me... at all." a slim eyebrow raised on Jushiro's forehead.

"What makes you say that?" I took a deep breath, trying not to let the tears well up in my eyes.

"Because... He told Mina and Matsuri... that if your condition worsens... I'll leave you." brown eyes widened as I looked away again, "He was just... so certain, all because I'm an arrancar. And... and I really want to be friends with him." he reached out and drew me to him, "But I would never leave you! I don't want to! I wouldn't even think about it! I don't care if you have TB, I love the man behind the white hair." I brushed his bangs from his face, "I fell in love with the man with brown eyes. and-" he leaned down and broke my words with a soft kiss, wiping away the silver tear that was streaking my face with his finger.

"Goro has never been keen on relationships. He thinks they're a waste of time. Don't listen to a word that man says. If he keeps talking about you in that way I'll handle him. Just know that his oppinion isn't the one that matters." he took my hand and placed it over his heart, "It's ours." his heartbeat was steady under my palm, his left hand still holding mine to his chest. His right hand came to cup my flushed cheek, red from the cold air and snow that continued to fall. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "He's not the one who decides who can be together Ashlynn. He has no right to voice a negative oppinion when it isn't any of his business." leaning me to his lean chest, his arms nestled to my back, his nose nuzzling the crown of my hair.

"Thank you Jushiro." I heard the soft sound of snow crunching under someone's footsteps, the sound getting louder and louder until it stopped.

"Hey Ashlynn." I looked and saw Ulquiorra standing beside a tree, his arms crossed at his chest as a very small smile curved across his pale features, "Isn't it a little cold for you to be out in this weather?" I smirked, turning to him.

"Aren't you a little pale to be standing knee deep in the white snow?" Jushiro chuckled when Ulquiorra's smile turned to a frown, then a quiet laugh came from him.

"Touché my sister, touché." with hands tucked in pockets, he strode over to her, "I just wanted to see how you were doing since that last episode with Grimmjow." my eyelids closed slightly. Jushiro put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"I'm doing better. I'm just glad that Jushiro heard me when I shrieked. But I wasn't hurt at all. So, what where is he now? I haven't seen him in a while." Ulquiorra shrugged, looking behind his shoulder.

"He's been put on babysitting duty for Yachiru as punishment." my eyes widened as I burst into laughter, "Yes, so you shouldn't be bothered by him anymore. Not with Yachiru bugging him for a tea party with Kenpachi. You shouldn't be having anymore problems with that trash." it always made me giggle whenever he called someone weaker than him 'trash'.

"Now now Ulquiorra. That's no way to treat your subordinates." I playfully hit him on the chest. He saw the pearl bracelet on my wrist and he took my hand.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, looking at the pearl's many shapes and sizes, "It's very interesting."

"Jushiro gave it to me. It was his mothers." Ulquiorra nodded, dropping my hand.

"It suits you." I giggled, putting an arm around Jushiro's back. I touched my necklace.

"Thanks. He also gave me this necklace. It winds a music box. I'll show it to you later. So where are you staying?" we began to walk back down the covered sidewalk. I was in the middle of Jushiro and Ulquiorra.

"I'm staying at Squad Two's barracks. They had an extra room and since I'm helping out in that squad, the head captain told me I might as well stay there. And you?" I looked at Juhiro with a smile.

"Jushiro had an extra room at his home in Ugendo. Is that the right way to say it?" he nodded, grinning back at me.

"Exactly right." I nudged Ulquiorra with my elbow.

"So, how's Mina?" his emerald eyes widened slightly as a very pale blush crept over his cheeks, "Come on, tell me about her!" with a sigh, he glanced at me, reaching up for his eye, "Ew! Not that way! Use your mouth! Not your eye! That's gross!" I grabbed his arm and yanked it back down, making his thin lips curve in a smirk. Jushiro chuckled, "Don't laugh! It's so weird! It's not normal to be able to take your eye out and crush it, letting everyone see past events, and the eye magically grow back! It's not normal!" Ulquiorra shook his head.

"When have we ever been normal Ashlynn?" I glared at him, "If I can recall right, you and I both know that having holes in our cheats ist really considered normal." I hit him on the shoulder. He winced in pretend pain.

"You're such a smartass. You were never like this in Los Noches." shrugging, he looked back at me.

"I was the only serious Espada. Starrk was lazy, the second Espada was too old to fight, Hallibel always had to break up her fussing fraccion, Nnoitra and Grimmjow only wanted to fight for pleasure, Mr. Eyes took on people he couldn't match, Szayel thought he could outsmart that Captain Mayuri and let his guard down, Arroniero just pissed off the Kuchiki girl by taking on her former superior's form, and Yammy was just a big oaf that would analyze situations. I would study the trash before desposing of them. Aizen just wanted power and it clouded his mind, Tosen let his new found sight get to him and let him get distracted, and Gin let love get in the way. I personally didn't like fighting when there was no need to. I'm surprised Grimmjow is still alive. He likes fighting to the death." I sighed, looking at the snowy path ahead of us.

"Grimmjow is just an asshole who doesn't know when enough is enough, and when to give up on things that will never happen. Sometimes I wish he would go away, but then another part of me tells me that Grimmjow is Grimmjow and he will never change, and my life isn't normal without him screwing up some part of it." they both laughed, nodding slightly.

"Well, that is true. But I will make sure to tell everyone in my home not to let him in again. Unless I'm with you when he's there. I don't want a repeat of what happened last month." his arm moved to my shoulder.

"Well, I don't think you'll have anymore problems with him. I should probably head back. Captain Soi Fon wanted me to train with her because she wanted to give me a seated position. She also said since I was an Espada I should have enought skills with a sword." I laughed, "See ya later Ashlynn." I gave him a quick hug before he flash stepped away. "I don't think he'll have a problem with handling Captain Soi Fon." Jushiro agreed, before I gasped and stoppe abruptly.

"Ashlynn? What's the matter?" I ran from under his arm to a nearby tree, where a small red bird was fluttering on the ground.

"The poor thing! He has a hurt wing!" I knelt down in the calf high snow and scooped the bird up in my hands. Inddeed, it had a broken wing, "You poor little thing." I wrapped it carefully in my scarf and stood up. Jushrio walked up beside me with a raised eyebrow.

"A bird?" I turned to him, a stunned expression on my face, "No, I mean, I thought it was something much worse. What's wrong with it?"

"A broken wing I think. Can we take it back to Ugendo and see if I can heal it? I'm pretty sure I can. Bird bones can't be that different from ours." he nodded and we started off again. Soon we made it back to Ugendo and we went to the closed in sun porch. Jushiro got a few bread crumbs while I tried to heal the little creature. I chirpped a little when I unwrapped it, jumping around a little on the table. I pressed a finger to its back and concentrated my reatsu to its wing. After thirty seconds or so my eyes opened to find its wing healed, "It's healed!" the bird began to chirp louder and fly around a little. Jushro held out the bread crumbs in his hand. The bird perched on his palm and pecked the little pieces. Jushiro stood and walked back into the snow, and the bird flew off. I got up and ran outside as well and watched it fly away, "I guess I can heal animals too." he chuckled, putting a hand on my cheek.

"You can also heal hearts." I blushed and giggled.

"You're so sentimental sometimes. I like that." I stood on my tip toes and gently met my lips with his. I put my arms around his nek and pulled him closer to me, closing the distance between us, his lean strong body pressing against me. I heard whistling from the fence.

"Go Jushiro!" we both looked to see a smirking Captain Kyoraku wLking through the snow towards us. Jushiro sighed.

"A little privacy sometimes Shunsui? Huh?" Captain Kyoraku laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I just wanted to see how my friend and his little piece of candy was doing." Jushiro's jaw dropped as Captain Kyoraku looked down at me, tipping his hat to me, "I'm kidding Jushiro. But she is mighty pretty." I smiled at him, putting my arm around Jushiro's.

"Thank you Captain Kyoraku. How's Nanao?" he grinned, looking back to the fence.

"She's still at the barracks finishing up some things. I made her promise to let me treat her to dinner tonight for taking my work from me. I think I'm getting closer to her liking me!" he cheered, a sparkle in his eye. I left Jushiro's side and straightened Captain Kyoraku's haori.

"Then you'd better go freshen up." he gasped, and with a flash step he was gone from our sight, "I wonder if I should have told him Nanao likes him too..." I put a finger on my chin and tapped it, then I smiled and turned back to Jushiro, "Now, where were we?" he grinned back as we once again let our lips meet. He slowly backed me back into the house and closed the door behind us.

"You know, it's been a little more than two months since we've met." he whispered as our kiss ended. I nodded, threading my fingers through his white hair while his eyes looked into mine.

"Yes, it has. And you've given me a gift almost every week to prove it." he nodded, reaching in his pocket and taking out a little black box with a silver bow on it, "Jushiro! Now you're really going overboard with the gifts!" he smiled at me.

"Well, this one I have a feeling you will love. Now, come with me." taking my hand, he pulled me right back into the snow to the little gazebo. The snow started to softly fall again. He stood across from me, holding my hand in his.

"Jushiro, what are we doing out here? It's so cold." I rubbed an arm as I looked at my breath in the air.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you." he cleared his throat, "Um... We've been through a lot... A whole lot, what with Aizen and the war. And, I'm not sure if... If-" I blinked a few times, my chest suddenly constricting.

"W-wait, a-are you breaking up with me?" he grinned, shaking his head.

"No! No! Let me finish." I nodded, "I'm not sure how I'm going to last with us like this. I want... I want you... Forever. Ashlynn, I love you, more than anything. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is... I want to stay by you, and be with you until I die." to my shock, he knelt down on one knee, opening the box and revealing a small diamond ring, set in a silver band. I covered my mouth.

"Jushiro." I said through tear filled eyes.

"Ashlynn, I want you by my side." he took the ring out and took my hand in his, "Please, will you marry me?" tears ran down my cheeks as I nodded.

"There isn't anything to say Jushiro..." his eyes drooped, like he was sad, so I quickly continued, "There isn't anything to say but... Yes." he looked back up at me, "Yes Jushiro, yes!" I grinned as he slid the ring on my finger. He stood up and softly kissed me. We looked at each other before I squealed, jumping in his arms and kissing him again as I wrapped my legs around his back and my arms around his neck. He spun around, us both laughing as the wind blew snow inside the gazebo. He sat me down and gave me one last long, sweet kiss, "Jushiro?" he looked down at me, "Who's gonna tell Goro?" he laughed, hugging me.

"Who cares."


	16. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE **

It just turned autumn in Soul Society. The leaves were just turning shades if red, orange, and yellow as they fell to the ground. Jushiro was currently sitting on Squad Thirteen's patio, sipping a cup of hot tea while he watched Ashlynn, now his wife of eight months, sweeping the wooden floorboards and hum softly as she did so. She was wearing a red and white kimono with her hair pulled back, her feet barefoot as she walked across the porch. She sighed when she finished, smiling at her job well done. She slowly made her way to Jushiro, picking up the pot of tea and pouring him another cup. He put a warm hand to her cheek, "You need to rest darling. You've been working all day long." Ashlynn pouted at him.

"But Jushiro! I've been sitting on my ass for five months now! I want to move around some more! And I'm not the one who had a tuberculosis attack last week." he chuckled at her, patting the porch swing seat next to him for her to sit. With a huff she finally sat beside him. He gladly put an arm around her shoulder as he rocked the porch swing back and forth. She leaned to his warm side, resting her head on his shoulder while another hand perched on her plump stomach, "It's been quiet today. That's unusual for Squad Thirteen." he nodded, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"It has. I'm surprised myself." suddenly, there was a fast patter of feet echoing down the hallway.

"Oh Mrs. Ukitakeeeeeee!" Ashlynn raised an eyebrow as Kiyone ran down the patio, a bright smile on her face. She held up a finger to her lips.

"Shhh Kiyone. He's sleeping. He hasn't kicked yet today, so he must still be napping." she patted her belly. Kiyone nodded and sat on her knees in front of them.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask how you were doing today!" she said in her bubbly voice.

"Nu-uh! That's what I was gonna do! Why do you always do what I do Kiyone?!" Sentarou shouted as he started running down the same hallway. Jushiro leaned down to Ashlynn with a chuckle.

"I take it back. Now it's back to normal." a soft hand brushed over her cheek, "I don't know how we'll give our ears a rest after this little one is born." she said while looking at her belly, "I'm afraid we won't get any rest if they start fighting over who will babysit. I think that will be very likely to happen in the future." with a nod he rocked the swing back and forth again, both enjoying the soft breeze that blew through the patio. She giggled when two little twin boys ran down the hallway, jumping into Jushiro's arms.

"Hi Jushiro!" they both yelled, hugging the kind man.

"Good day Sogyo No Kotowari." Jushiro calmly said as one crawled onto Ashlynn's lap.

"Hi mommy!" he said merrily, earning a grin from Ashlynn. She ruffled his hair.

"Hello Kotowari." she replied as he patted her stomach.

"When is he gonna be here? He sure is taking his time." the little boy's curious eyes watched as his hands searched for any movement withing Ashlynn's belly.

"That's what it takes Kotowari. He'll be here in about four months. Don't you worry." she tapped his nose. He giggled as he settled between Jushiro and Ashlynn. Sogyo sat to Ashlynn's other side, his head leaning against Ashlynn's belly.

"Why can't I hear him?" he asked curiously. He gasped and kicked his feet, "He's moving! He's moving!" he shouted exitedly, running his hand over her stomach as the baby wiggled inside.

"So he is." Ashlynn said quietly as she placed her hand over Sogyos, "He's kicking quite hard. Here Jushiro." she took his hand and guided it to the certain spot where the baby was kicking. A smile warmed his face as he chuckled again, stroking her stomach gently. Ashlynn looked up at Kiyone and Sentarou, "Would you two like to feel?" they both grinned and nodded, rushing back to her side. They sat in front of her on her knees. Ashlynn took a hand from each one and put them on her belly, after much fuss from Jushiro for having to remove his. Both of their smiles widened when they felt the little life inside. Everyone at Squad Thirteen was excited to have the new addition to the Ukitake family and a new giggling child at the squad. Jushiro himself was filled with a new life it seemed upon hearing the news about Ashlynn's pregnancy. After they had married, Ashlynn wanted to go see Captain Unohana about whether arrancars could become pregnant. She said yes, but she also told them that due to Jushiro's illness, it would be extremely difficult to concieve. If Ashlynn were to get pregnant, the baby might have inherited tuberculosis like Jushiro. Jushiro was devastated at the news. Deep down he had always wanted to be a father, and the news Captain Unohana gave them completely destroyed him. Ashlynn held him that night as they both cried. But then Jushiro had a thought: If his mother handled having eight children while being the carrier of the dreaded disease, couldn't Ashlynn, a perfectly healthy woman, carry a child? Jushiro and Ashlynn were determined to get over that obstacle. And that's exactly what they did. The night Ashlynn sat him down and told him she was pregnant, he felt like nothing could bring him down. He stood up and twirled her around, giving her butterfly kisses all over her lips and cheeks. He then sat her down and ran out to tell Captain Kyoraku, and moved on to about the rest of Sereitei. Mina was estatic and ran to Goro, rubbing it in his face to tell him that she told him so. When Jushiro finally came home from announcing that he was to be a father, he ran back to Ashlynn and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her and telling her how he would protect the little one with his life. Everything was going great for the first few weeks, but then... The tea came. Captain Unohana said that they could avoid the baby inheriting his father's TB by Ashlynn drinking the medicate tea he had to drink daily. She eagerly agreed to drink the horrid brews, saying how it was worth the taste if it meant having a healthy baby. But Captain Unohana told Ashlynn to go to bedrest till at least past her first trimester to make sure nothing could happen like a miscarriage. Since then Jushiro made sure Ashlynn stayed put on her butt until the healing captain said she could get bak on her feet. Once Ashlynn got okay, she never sat back down until Jushiro had to force her to. At night he would lay there and watch her sleep, a hand running up and down her arm as she slumbered. Often when she was asleep on her back, he would rub her stomach instead of her arm, sending little amounts of reatsu into her belly to see if the baby would kick. On some nights he would be awarded with little kicks, and he would keep at it until he himself fell asleep, his face nuzzling her neck while she was tucked by his side.

Now here they were. Ashlynn once more tucked by his side as they leisurely swung on the porch swing, Sogyo and Kotowari asleep by Ashlynn's side, a head laying on each side of her swelling belly. They already looked like a family when Sogyo No Kotowari was in its materialized form and was walking alongside the happy couple, all connected by holding hands. Occasionally, Captain Kyoraku would walk by Squad Thirteen's barracks with Nanao by his side. When Ashlynn saw them, Captain Kyoraku would wink at her and motion to the woman glued to him by an arm around her waist. Gin would also visit them with Rangiku and they would talk about many different things. Ulquiorra was now an inducted member of Squad Two and worked in the punishment force. Grimmjow... Well... Let's just say he and Yachiru have scheduled a tea party for the upcoming Thursday.

Jushiro's thoughts wandered to Ashlynn, who was half asleep and leaning on his shoulder. Sogyo No Kotowari had returned to its zanpaku-to form, leaving Ashlynn his only swing partner now. Kiyone and Sentarou had gone elsewhere to complete some paperwork. He glanced up and smiled at the setting sun. With a small gesture, Jushiro had his wife scooped up in his arms and was now on his way down the porch steps to head back to their Ugendo home. He took the path where the trees were a gorgeous orange and yellow, the leaves that had already fallen crunching under his feet. The fresh air did him a lot of good, and the pair were often found wandering in the gardens. Before Ashlynn became pregnant, you would hear giggles and chuckles as they chased each other around the blooming trees, Sogyo and Kotowari soon joining them in their fun. Once the twin zanpaku-to wore themselves out, they would return to their sword form and leave Ashlynn with her husband, who would be resting against a tree to catch his breath. But the fun would start back again when she was caught offguard as he picked her up and swung her around. Matsuri would watch them and giggle, commenting on how Ashlynn brought out his teenage side. When Jushiro and Ashlynn finally spent their last running breaths, they would slow to a walk and join hands, walking along the edge of the koi pond while listening to the chirping birds. Many a time would they sit on the bridge, their bare feet dangling into the cool water as the talked about sufferer things. Many of these conversations now ended with that the baby would look like, what gender it would be, and what they would name it. They both decided that if it were a boy, his name would be Kazuo, and if it was a girl, her name would be Kaoru. She wanted to name the baby Kaoru if it was a girl after she remembered that dream from so long ago, about having a daughter named Kaoru with her husband Jushiro.

Said man looked down upon the sleeping features of his wife, his lips tucked into that what seemed like permanent smirk. Yes, she was his. An he was damn proud of that. That pride knowing that she was his and was bearing his child, it grew like a balloon getting filled with air. He wanted to run to Grimmjow and personally rub it in his face, but his calm personality forbade him from doing so. But he showed it in any way possible while around Grimmjow: a smirk while tugging Ashlynn gently to his side, kissing her forehead or even taking her hand that bore her wedding band and kissing that finger softly, feeling the metal of the gold ring as it warmed itself while being worn on that slender finger. Ashlynn was curled up to him as he carried her, a hand on her belly while the other was placed on his chest, fingers subconsciously feeling about the folds of his top until they made their way inside, feeling the warm flesh of his tight chest on their fingertips. That little motion... that tiny little unconscious motion sent shivers down the man's body. Even in her sleep she knew how to caress him, even in little forms like that. Her beyond warm hand pressed itself over his heart, which was pounding in his chest as he watched her sleep. Her lips were just barely parted, but he could see the edges of her top row of pearly teeth. His own lips became dry as he gazed at hers, a dark rosey red color from her lip gloss. Just thinking about how those two lips could caress his body made him shudder. She was so desirable, he didn't know how she kept other men away. Well, despite Grimmjow's case, the bastard almost always forced himself on her. Luckily Ulquiorra was always protecting her until she met Jushiro. Ashlynn slightly groaned as she slept, the hand resting on Jushiro's chest began to curl itself up, her nails scraping against his pale skin. His eyes closed and he momentarily stopped, leaning his head back slightly at the little snip of pain her nails brought on his body, a small, almost inaudible moan forming in his throat. Damn her... Why must she do this in her sleep and be pregnant? That was the awful part about Ashlynn's pregnancy. When she was asleep she had no control over what she was doing, so on those nights when he would be awake, she would started muttering something in her sleep and start, just, caressing him. Her hands would run over his shoulder, his arm and chest, down to his muscled stomach and over his hip, down his thigh and back up as she kissed his neck. Whatever she dreamed about must have been good, because by the way she caressed him, it sent him into another world. He long to just touch her, caress her the way she did him, he would want to make love to her, and hear that sweet, sweet music she made when she moaned out his name. But no, that would have to wait until after the baby was born. But it was just torture to the white haired man at night. It was almost every night when she would have that dream, almost every night when he would want to end those dreamed up moans and wake her up to replace them with real ones. He then smirked. His parents always believed in large families, and so did he. He loved the idea of having numerous children running about the house, playing little games with each other and having races. He wanted to have a big family with Ashlynn, although right now, he was content with just one.

With the family estate in view, he quickened his pace until he was doing a light jog up the stairs. After struggling a little with the door, he got it open and walked through with Ashlynn still alseep. He went to their private quarters and laid her down on the bed, climbing in behind her. The sky was a deep orange now as the sun finished setting. He twirled a lock of black ebony hair in his slim fingers as he placed a kiss to her head. In her sleep, she turned to him, snuggling as close to him as her bulging belly would allow, seeking out her husband's warm body as she slept on. A slender yet muscular arm wrapped itself around Ashlynn, securing her to him, his other arm serving as a pillow for her head. That same arm let his hand play in her soft hair while the other stroked her back. He silently sighed at his content and perfect life. Yes, it was perfect in every way now that the war was over, now that Aizen was no longer a threat to Soul Society, now that his precious Ashlynn was his, and also the life within her that he helped create. He was now, truly happy, "Jushiro?" came a soft whisper. He glanced down at Ashlynn, who was half awake while pressing her cheek to his chest.

"Yes darling?" he whispered back, his body slowly giving into sleep as the warm sheets and Ashlynn's warm body pulled him deeper into the sleepy trance.

"I love you." he smiled, leaning his head down to kiss her.

"I know. I love you too." his body gave in to sleep.

* * *

Three months had passed. Snow was softly falling in Soul Society, covering the ground in a thick one inch blanket of white ice. It was a freezing December day, the 22 to be exact. It was quiet too, especially around Squad Four's hospital wing. Inside Jushiro was sitting in a dim lit room, cradling his newborn daughter as Ashlynn slept in her bed. He smiled and hummed softly as the baby girl cooed. He leaned down and kissed the crown of Kaoru's white silky hair. She gave a very tiny yawn as her purple eyes began to close, a small hand grasping Jushiro's pinky. He stood up and rocked her, walking around the room. Outside, a curious Lieutenant Kotetsu and Captain Unohana stood at the door, peeking in the window to watch the new father. Lieutenant Kotetsu looked at Captain Unohana, "She's the spitting image of him, isn't she?" the captain nodded.

"Indeed she does, save for the eyes. That's one of the prettiest babies I've ever seen. Come on Isane, let's go check on our other patients." with a tug on the lieutenant's sleeve, Lieutenant Kotetsu followed Captain Unohana down the hall.

Back inside, Jushiro was still cradling his baby girl close to his chest. Looking up at his still sleeping Ashlynn, he just... felt like crying. Everything was just so... perfect. It couldn't be real, and yet, it was. He never imagined this... beautiful scene would ever happen to him. He never imagined that he would find a beautiful woman to call his own, and he never imagined being the father to a gorgeous child. It was just something that... Warmed his heart. He gazed so lovingly at his daughter, the warmth growing in his heart when she gave a little smile. She saw him and quietly gave a small coo and giggle, reaching out and touching his cheek, "Hi there." he whispered, making her smile grow, "Yes, I'm your daddy." he leaned back and sighed, "I'm your daddy." he repeated, almost not believing it, "I'm your daddy." he looked at her, watching as she drifted off to sleep, "I love you, my little Kaoru. I was so impatient to see you." he stroked the soft white hair on Kaoru's head as she slept, her hand twitching against his wrist. Jushiro sat back down in the chair Indian style and began to hum again. The door slowly and quietly opened, and Captain Kyoraku walked in, a smile planted on his face.

"Is she still asleep?" he motioned to Ashlynn, who's question was answered when he saw the girl hugging a pillow with her mouth hanging open, "She tuckered herself out." he sat in the extra chair beside his best friend, "What a beauty." he whispered as he watched the baby sleep.

"She is. I still can't believe that I'm a father." Captain Kyoraku chuckled and patted Jushiro on the shoulder.

"Well, believe it buddy, cause you've got a gorgeous little girl in your arms." they both smiled at Kaoru as Jushiro lightly bounced her in his arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" Captain Kyoraku nodded and eagerly swept the child into his arms. Kaoru shifted a little and leaned towards the man's warm chest, "Yes Kaoru, that's Uncle Shunsui." he murmured when Kaoru smiled upon finding the warmth of Captain Kyoraku's haori.

"What time was she born?" Captain Kyoraku looked up at Jushiro.

"11:44 this morning. Seven pounds, three ounces, and 21 inches long. And Retsu said that she couldn't find one trace of Tuberculosis. You don't know how relieved I was to hear that. I guess it was all the medicated tea she took, well, forced to swallow is a better term used." an eyebrow went up on Captain Kyoraku's forehead.

"Then, how come she has white hair? I thought that since black hair was your original hair color, so would hers." Jushiro shrugged.

"Retsu said that when my hair turned white, somehow my genes were altered so that my hair would continue to grow out white instead of black. It was really confusing. Who knew she had such a wide range in vocabulary words." both men chuckled quietly. Captain Kyoraku gave Kaoru back to Jushiro before taking his had off, placing it on the table beside them. Captain Kyoraku then smirked, giving off a small chuckle.

"You plannin' on having another?" Jushiro looked at Ashlynn and shrugged again, careful not to wake Kaoru.

"I don't know. My parents always believed in big families. I got five brothers and two sisters to prove that. I guess it just comes down to what Ashlynn wants. But if she only wants one, I am perfectly fine with that." both men's attentions were brought to the door when they heard a quiet knock, and they weren't surprised to see Rukia, Kiyone, and Sentarou standing outside with their heads peeked in. With a nod of his head, the three rushed in as quietly as they could (was that possible with those three?) Kiyone and Rukia both grinned and stood on each side of the chair, both fawning over Kaoru. Sentarou was smirking while leaning against the wall.

"Captain! She's so pretty! She looks just like you!" Kiyone whispered while petting Kaoru's cheek with her knuckle.

"Is there anything I can get for you Captain? Or for Ashlynn?" Sentarou asked, pointing behind him at Ashlynn. Jushiro shook his head.

"No thank you. Ashlynn just needs to rest a little while longer. And I feel perfectly fine. No need to rush about anywhere." Kaoru wiggled a little, her small arms stretching as she awoke, her purple eyes blinking a few times before opening. Rukia giggled as Kaoru took a finger into her hand, swinging it around with as much force as the baby could muster in her tired body. After a few minutes passed, Ashlynn stirred in her sleep, and she woke as well. She sat up and stretched, leaning back against the pillows while rubbing her eyes. Jushiro smiled at her, standing and taking Kaoru over to her and placing her in her mother's awaiting arms. Jushiro knelt down and kissed Ashlynn softly, cupping her cheek in his hand. Kaoru started to whimper as Captain Unohana came in. "Sounds like little Kaoru is hungry. Why don't you leave for now so Ashlynn can feed her? I promise you can visit whenever you like." with a smile and a wave from the four visitors, they all silently left. She gave Jushiro one last hug before leaving herself. Ashlynn set to work on feeding Kaoru, and soon her whimpers stopped as she enjoyed her meal. A soft giggle came from Ashlynn as she glanced up from Jushiro.

"Imagine Jushiro. It was this time last year when we first met. Now it's this time of year that we welcome our baby girl into the world. I never thought I would see this day, of having a family. I'm so happy Jushiro." she whispered, leaning against her husband's warm side. His arm moved around her shoulder as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm happy as well Ashlynn. You've given me everything now. You've given me someone to love and wake up to in the morning, and now you've given me a beautiful daughter. What more could a man ask for?" she smiled at him.

"I love you Jushiro." she said, "Forever."

* * *

OMG! It's over! I'm crying! WAAAAH! OMG OMG OMG OMG! Should I make a sequel?!?!?! Review please!


End file.
